


Adventures In Kalos (Explicit Version)

by Redxan600



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance, Tags Are In Each Chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redxan600/pseuds/Redxan600
Summary: Calem, an 18 year old boy travels with Serena, an 18 year old girl, to compete in the Kalos League. I do not own Pokémon. AU.





	1. The Start of a New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I am making an explicit version of this story. Unlike the other version, it will be totally different.
> 
> The team Calem and Serena will be using will be the same from the last story.
> 
> There will be less battles, and more smut in this story.
> 
> Tags will be on each chapter note (Except for this one.) to let you know what the chapter contains.
> 
> In every chapter, there will be a lemon. So, lemons galore.
> 
> Also, Calem will not have that grim attitude he had in the last story. He now has the same personality as Serena.
> 
> Without any further ado, let's begin!

(The following chapter includes: Vaginal Penetration and Defloration)

 

Calem was sounding asleep when he felt something land on his chest. He woke up and saw his pokemon Fletchling chirping as happy as it can be. It must be telling him that today is the day when you go out and have an adventure. But all Calem wanted to do is stay in bed, but the Tiny Robin Pokémon will not accept this. It flew up and let out a loud chirp to wake him up.

Calem woke with a jump. "Eek!" He fell off the bed, feeling groggy. He looked at Fletchling as the Flying type landed near his face. "I wish you wouldn't do that every morning."

Fletchling just chirped.

Calem got up and heads for the shower to clean himself for the grand adventure. He heads downstairs where his mom was cooking breakfast and his dad was drinking his coffee while reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, Calem." His mom said.

"Morning, mom." Calem said and sat at the table, waiting for breakfast.

"Big day today, isn't it?" His dad asked.

Calem nods, "Yeah."

Last week, Calem received a letter from Professor Sycamore telling him that he can have his starter pokemon to travel with him throughout the Kalos region. He is very excited for it and can't wait to go on a journey.

His mom, Grace, served Calem breakfast and he ate while thinking about which starter to choose. After breakfast was done, he cleaned his dishes and pack his things up for his adventure. 

"Okay, I'm going now!" Calem said.

His mother stopped him before he left, "Wait, dearie!" Calem looked back at his mom. She examines her own son before he left. She made sure that he didn't forget anything. She licked her thumb and wipe the smudge that was on Calem's cheek.

"Okay, mom. I think you got it." Calem said.

"Just wanted to make sure you're all clean." Grace said. She hugged his son and said, "Have a nice adventure, sweetie."

He embraced her back. "Thanks, mom."

His dad came up to him and ruffles head. "Good luck out there, son."

"Thanks, dad."

"Be careful, okay." Grace said.

"Don't worry, I will."

With that, Calem leaves his house to go on his adventure. His friends, Fletchling and Rhyhorn, came up to him to say good-bye. Rhyhorn jumps on him and licks him while Fletchling lands on his shoulder and nuzzles his cheek.

"I'll miss you, too, guys. But don't worry, I'll be back." Calem says as he pets his mom's pokemon.

They got off him and said their goodbyes.

Calem exits the gate of his house and was greeted by his long time friend, Serena.

"Hey, Calem!" Serena greeted.

"Hey, Serena!" He greeted back.

"You exicted?" She asks.

He nods, "I really am."

"Me too. I can hardly wait to get my own starter."

"We should meet up with the gang at Aquacorde Town, right?"

"Right." She nods. "Come on, let's go."

The gates to Vaniville Town opened and they walked past through and venture out through the small path. The gates closed and they are heading for Aquacorde town. When they arrived, they see the gang waiting for them.

"Hey, you guys!" Shauna called out.

The teens sees their friends sitting at the table.

"Hey, Shauna!" Serena said.

Calem and Serena sat down with their friends.

"Glad to see you made it." Trevor said.

"Now that everone is here, it's time for us to start on our journey." Tierno said.

"But first, We're going to let Calem and Serena choose which starter pokemon they want." Shauna said. "Trevor, if you please."

"Of course." Trevor said. He brought out a case that contains three starter pokemon. "Choose which one you like."

Calem and Serena looked at each other. "You go first." Serena said.

"Thanks." Calem said.

He examines and thinks carefully as he decides which starter will he pick. He decided to go with Fennekin, The Fox Pokemon.

He looks at Serena, "Your turn."

Serena looks to see which one will suit for her. She decided to go with Froakie, The Bubble Frog Pokemon.

"So that leaves me with Chespin. That's good because I've always wanted to travel with it." Shauna said.

"Oh! Before I forget, the professor wanted me to give this to you. It's a pokedex." Trevor said and hands Calem and Serena the pokedex.

"Thanks." Calem and Serena said and puts it away.

"You know how it works, right?" Trevor asks.

"I do." Calem replied. 

"Yup." Serena replied.

"Then that saves me a lot of explanation." Trevor said.

"All right! Now that we're ready, we should think about who we should travel with." Tierno said.

"I'm going with Calem." Serena said as she hugs his arm.

Calem blushed a little when her breasts was pressed against his arm. 

"You don't mind, right, Calem?" She asks.

"Uh.. No. I...uh...don't." Calem nervously said.

"I decided to go all by myself." Shauna said.

"I'm heading alone, too." Tierno said.

"I'm going to travel alone as well. I hope we see each other soon." Trevor said.

The three of them left the town and went on to their adventures.

"Ready to go?" Serena asks.

"Yeah." Calem said.

They entered route 2, Calem and Serena fought some trainers and leveled up their pokemon until the sun was beginning to go down. Throughout this route, Calem captured himself a Fletchling that he named, Tweetorch.

"Hey, Calem, I think we should camp here for the night. It's starting to get dark."

"All right, you set up the tent while I make dinner."

A couple hours later, the tent was set and dinner was served. They ate near the campfire as they enjoy each others company. When they finished, they just talked to each other some more and enjoy this moment. Suddenly, they heard some sort of moaning.

"What was that?" Serena asks.

The moan was loud and it echoed throughout the route.

"It sounds like it's near." Calem said.

"Come on, let's go take a look."

Calem and Serena left their campsite to go search for the noise. They were getting closer and closer to the sound. They crept up to the source of the noise and they found something that they wouldn't believe. Calem and Serena were hiding behind some bushes as they see two trainers making love. The male trainer was dominating the female trainer from behind. The female was on her hands and knees and she was letting out loud moans. Her bust was mashed to the ground as the male trainer held her ass up high and pounds her.

"Harder! Harder!" The female trainer said.

The male trainer did as he was told and slams his fleshy cock harder into her. "Man, you're so tight!" The male trainer said.

Calem and Serena were blushing hard as they watch the show. They were starting to get horny just by watching this. Calem signaled Serena to leave the scene and return to their campbase. They sat back down near the fireplace and they stood silent as that scene flashed into their minds.

"Well... That was...something." Calem commented.

"Yeah..." Serena said.

The teens looked at each other for a while. Their hormones were raging after what they just saw. Then, Serena tackled Calem to the ground.

"Serena?!" Calem exclaimed.

"I can't hold it in anymore! I want you!"

"Huh? Here? Now?"

"Yes, here. Yes, now."

"Come on, let's have some self control here."

She smirked. "Don't talk about having some self control."

"Huh?"

"I seen the way you look at me."

"Uh...." Calem's face was boiling in embarrassment and felt hot under the collar.

"You were always making goo-goo eyes at me. I know that you like me."

Calem gulped hard and nervously.

"I got a secret to tell." She leaned towards his ear. "I secretly liked you, too."

Calem was surprised.

Her face was close to his. "Why did you think I wanted to travel with you?"

She lightly chuckles. She caress his cheek and gave him a kiss on the lips. Calem's eyes were wide in surprise, his face is still red, and his manhood was getting hard. Serena can feel his hard member through his pants.

She slowly pulled her lips away. "Come on. Let's get started." She whispered.

They remove each others clothes, leaving them naked as the day they were born. Calem was on top of Serena, he placed his hands on the ground to balance himself so he wouldn't crush her. The shadows of the flames were dancing behind them as they kissed with love and passion.

He pulled his lips away and whispers, "Are you ready?"

She nods. "Yeah. Just be gentle, it's my first time."

He smirked. "So is mine."

She smiled at him. She is ready to give her virginity to her long time friend.

Calem carefully inserts his manhood inside Serena's womanhood. The tip entered inside, followed by his shaft. Slowly, he inserts more of his length into her. Serena groaned and squeaked and buried her face on his neck and she gripped his shoudlers. More of his length filled into her and strecthing her apart. He stopped when he felt the hymen. They looked into each others eyes, and she nods to let him know to keep going. He broke her hymen and she shrieks in pain. She bit his collarbone to silence her painful noises, and she clawed his shoulders when the pain was intense.

Calem groaned in pain. She drew a bit of his blood from his collarbone and shoulders. There was more blood spilled from her and flowed onto the ground. Serena was sobbing in pain and Calem had to wait before he could go on. He comfort her by whispering sweet nothings in her ear. He kissed her tears away and softly kiss her cheeks. He whispered apologies to her and continues planting soft kisses on her smooth face. After a while, Serena stopped crying in pain. She finally calmed down and looks at Calem.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just wait for a moment."

"I'm sorry that it happened to you."

She shakes her head. "Don't be. I'm just glad I gave my virginity to you."

He smiles at her for putting up a brave face. "And I'm glad that I gave my virginity to you."

They both kiss with passion and love. Their tongues were darting into each others mouth and were swiveling around and wrestling for dominance. Lip smacking sounds and dribbling chins, those are actions of love making.

After a moment, they slowly pulled their mouths away and gazed into each others eyes. "Hey, you can move now."

"Are you sure?"

"Just go slowly, okay?"

He smiled at her. "Okay."

He started to move slowly. Serena was letting out small groans of pain. His member was slowly going in and out, his shaft was rubbing her insides to which she receives a bit of pain and a little bit of pleasure. She was panting and gasping, she is still feeling a little bit sore. After a few minutes, Serena was finally starting to feel good. She gave out moans and her insides were getting wet.

Calem started to move faster into her slick womanhood when she started moaning. She wrapped her arms behind his back to bring him closer to her and she pants in his ear and he did the same as well into hers. Her vagina was wrapping around his manhood tighter when he moved faster into her. His shaft was throbbing when her insides were clenching him while her vagina was twitching and pulsating when his penis was stroking her insides.

Like most first timers, they do tend to finish early. With a groan, Calem came inside her and filled her up with his seeds. He was so embarrassed when that just happened. His face was so red, and he was ashamed to even look Serena in the eye. He felt her stroking his back and she let out a sigh in his ear.

"S-Sorry." Calem apologized. He looked at her face and sees her smiling at him, instead of the look of disappointment.

"It's okay. It's your first time. You'll get better in time and practice." She said. To reassure him, she smooched his lips.

He sighed in relief to know she wasn't too upset about it.

"But for now, let's go to sleep. It's getting late." Serena said.

He nods, "Right."

He slowly pulls out which made Serena winced a bit. His member was covered in blood and semen. This was also the same for Serena's insides. A mixture of her blood and Calem's semen was flowing out of her and onto the ground. Calem hands her a towel to clean her parts while he clean his with a spare washcloth. They picked up their clothes and they head inisde the tent. They slept naked under the sleeping bag and cuddle each other as they sleep. The sensation of their bare skin making contact felt so warm, it was enough to put Serena to sleep.

'My adventure here in Kalos is going to be awesome!' Calem thought before he went to sleep.

 

If you're wondering why I'm remaking this story, please go to the Final Thoughts in this story. Did you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	2. Into The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem and Serena wander in the woods to look for the next route, and they happened to bump into Shauna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter contains Threesome F/F/M, Voyeurism, and Defloration

Deep into the Santalune Forest, Calem and Serena make their way through the forest as they continue on their adventure. They've been wandering around for a while trying to find an exit, but they had no luck.

"Phew! All of this walking is really tiring!" Calem said.

"Can we take a break?" Serena asked.

"Sure."

They rested on a nearby tree. Serena laid her head on his shoulder and hugs his arm.

"Last night was wonderful, wasn't it?" She asked.

He smiled as he remembered that night. "It really was."

"Hey, you wanna do that again? Maybe this time you'll get better."

His smile disappeared and said, "I don't know. I mean, I realized that I didn't even use any protection last night."

"That's okay. I took the morning after pill. I'm not pregnant just yet." Serena said.

He looks at her with astonishment. "Have you been planning this?"

"I took it with me just in case." She said. "But now you and I can do it right here, and don't worry, today's a safe day."

He smirked and said, "Well, if you insist."

They lock lips again and darted their tongues in each other's mouth. Soft moans and mewls were made from the couple. Their kiss was made out of love. They pulled back and a string of their saliva was connected to their tongues for a brief second before it breaks. They both smiled, lasciviously.

"Where shall we start?" She huskily asked.

"How about a blowjob?" He huskily asked.

She chuckled, "Sure."

He unzipped his pants and released his manhood. She took his flaccid member in her hands and started stroking it.

"Last time I had this in me, I gave my virginity to you." She said.

"And I'm glad that we gave each other our virginities." He said.

They both lovingly smooch again while she strokes his member back and forth, and soon enough, she felt his flaccid penis stiffening and it became rock hard. They pulled away and she saw his manhood standing like a pole.

"Look at that, you're ready." She said.

She lowers down to his meat, opens her mouth, and takes in a few inches. With her fingers wrapped around the lower shaft, she squeezes it while sucking on the firm length. Soft moans escaped from his lips. He sat back against the tree and relax and he lets her do her thing. He petted her head and glide his fingers through her honey blonde locks. He heard her made some soft sucking sounds as she took a little more inches in her mouth. She took it out of her mouth, slowly licks his length starting from the bottom and working her way back up the top, and takes it back in her mouth and resumes her slurping.

Calem was really enjoying this and her amazing blowjob skills. She was at this for a few more minutes before she stops.

"Now it's time for the main event." She said.

"Let's get to it." He said.

"Well, lookie what I find here." They both heard a voice and looked around the area, but there was nobody there. "Up here guys!" They both looked up at the tree they were laying on and saw Shauna. "Hello!"

They both exclaimed and Calem quickly zipped his pants.

"Don't bother. I've already seen it." Shauna said. She jumped off the tree and lands in front of them. "Well, well, well, now I see why you wanted to be alone with Calem." Shauna said with a teasing voice.

"H-H-How long were you watching?" Serena nervously asked.

"Right from the start when you rest against this tree." Shauna said.

"So, uh... You're gonna pretend you didn't see any of this, are you?" Calem asked.

"Hmm... I don't know. Maybe I will, if I can join you guys." Shauna said with a wink.

They were surprised to hear her say that. The couple looks at each other for a moment.

"Well, what do you think?" Calem asked.

"Hmm... I don't mind sharing." Serena said.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked.

"Of course. After all, in the end, we're still going to be together." Serena said.

"Yup. No matter what, we're still together." Calem said.

They smiled and kissed each other.

The next thing happened, the trio of teens were naked, Shauna was resting against the tree and having her pussy being eaten out by Calem while Serena watches. Shauna clutched most of his hair as his tongue was digging deep in her snatch. The feeling of his tongue licking around her walls was making her whine and moan. She pushed his head deeper in her and his mouth was covered in her juicy nectar.

"Okay, Calem, I think that's enough. Anymore than that and she'll come without having any sexual experience." Serena said.

He retracted his tongue back in his mouth and pulls away from her vagina. He wiped the juices that was stained on his chin.

"Now it's time for the main event." Serena said. "Shauna, if you so please."

She stood up and leaned up against a tree with her butt up in the air. Her slit was weeping wet and her juices were drip, drip, dripping on the ground, hungry and aching for his lovely cock to be rammed into her tight pussy.

Calem strokes his cock to get it firm again before he can put it in her. He grabbed ahold of her hip and slides his dick in. Thanks to Serena's blowjob earlier, his length was slick enough to easily sheath inside of her. She groaned and whined as his dick was being buried deep. Calem groaned and hissed when her tight pussy clenched his shaft. Blood oozed out from her and the couple took notice of this.

"Shauna, are you a virgin?!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter now. I want you to keep going. Don't worry about me." Shauna said.

"Um... Okay, if you say so." Calem said.

He slowly pulls out and more blood oozed out of her, even his shaft was covered in her virgin blood. He continues to pull out until the head was just left in, and then, he slowly inserts it back inside of her. A squeak came out of Shauna's mouth when her walls were stretched apart. The tip kissed her womb for a brief second before he moved his hips back. He started to move at a slow and steady pace, the tip continuously kissed the mouth of her womb.

Calem softly groaned with occasional hisses. He slides his dick back and forth, and his pace was slowly increasing. Her squeaks turned into moans as the pain slowly disappears. His groin was slamming against her and making wet fleshy sounds. Suddenly, he pulls out, turns her around, places her down on the soft grass, spread her legs apart, and sink his length deep in her pink pussy. Shauna creams herself when it was fully sheathed back inside of her.

Serena watched them go at it and it was making her so wet. She rubbed her palm on her slit while fondling one of her tits as she watch her boyfriend ramming hard into her best friend. She felt her juices sliding down on her creamy thighs. She inserts two fingers inside of her and lets out a moan. She spread her pussy lips apart and felt the cool air blow right into her as she let the juices flow right out of her.

Calem grunts as he slams his cock deep into Shauna's hole. His eyes were shut tight and his brow was getting sweaty. As she blissfully moans, her eyes were rolled back in pleasure while having a happy smile on her face with some redness on her cheek. She was seeing stars whenever Calem was hitting her womb, along with her sensitive spot. Calem's moans and grunts were turning into whines while his hips were rocking into her faster.

With one final thrust, he sink his dick deep into her and he groaned as his seeds were filled inside her. His mouth was shaped as an "O" while letting out a pleasurable moan while his orgasm was washing over him. Shauna whined and squeaked when her orgasm rocked her hard. The feeling of this wonderful sensation washed over her as she felt his cream splashed into her.

They were panting to catch their breath. Their chest rising and falling as the sweat on their torso were sliding down and dripping. After they recovered, Calem pulls his member out of her, along with his ivory cream gushing out of her tight hole. A thread of his own semen was connected to the head from the creamy pool of her vagina. He got up and helps Shauna up.

"That was amazing!" Shauna said. "You were great!"

He blushed as he sheepishly smiles while scratching the back of his head. "Thanks!"

Then, she pulls him in for a kiss. As her hands were wrapped around his neck, he began to touch her. He cups her soft ass, giving them a squeeze and massages them. They were smooth and bouncy, just like Serena's tits. She slipped her tongue in his mouth, ventured in his damp cavern, and danced along with his tongue. He cups her small, supple tits, it fits perfectly right in his palms. He caresses them in his hands, lightly squeezes them and pinching the bud of her nipples. Soon, his limp dick harden like a rock again.

She retracted her tongue, and they pulled away. Blushes and smiles appeared on their faces. Then, they heard loud moaning coming from Serena. She was laying back, her legs were spread apart, two fingers deep into her snatch as she thrusts her digits and curling them. One of her tits was cupped and being fondled by her own hand. Her glistening pussy was so wet and hungry for Calem's cock.

"Oh, right." Shauna said as she realized that Serena needs attention as well. "Well, you better get to it. She really wants you inside her."

"I'm already on it." He said. He approached her and said, "There, there, Serena. I'm here now. Come here." He picks her up off the ground and has her back leaning against the tree.

He lifted one of her legs as he inserts his cock inside her. A delightful moan came out of her mouth when the folds of her loins was penetrated by his stiff shaft and he immediately found her secret spot. With one hand carrying her leg while the other held the side of her waist, he begins to rock his hips into her. She wraps her hands around his neck, and letting her whines and moans escape out of her mouth.

As Shauna watches the two lovebirds go at it, she took note of Calem's body. He looked like he is in good shape, even his back looked so very sexy. She decides to join in on their fun. She stood on her tippy toes, her boobs were pressed against his sexy back, and she licks his earlobe. It felt very ticklish, but also, very pleasurable. She pressed her thumb on his anus and a whine was made from the boy.

Serena saw what Shauna was doing, and by the looks of it, Calem seemed to enjoys her dirty actions. She felt him getting harder inside of her and she knew that it was because of the tiny tanned girl's actions and the honey blonde's drenched walls clenching and massaging his length. She was honestly surprise that he lasted this long, and she felt so happy and proud of him.

It didn't take long for him to receive another climax. With a shout, he exploded inside her, spurting his seeds out of his cock and it gushed out of her womb. Serena lovingly moaned when her orgasm came and washes her away. Both of them were softly panting and regaining their strength. Sweat was sliding down on Serena's rising and falling chest. She feels his manhood throbbing and slowly softening. After they recovered, he pulled out and his seeds were spilling out of her pussy.

The trio of teens were resting up against the tree with both ladies snuggling on Calem's chest as he has his arms over their shoulders. They enjoyed this moment of tranquility of their afterglow. The rays of the sun that pierced through the leaves of the forest shone down upon their sweaty skin and reflected on their bodies and making them look so shiny and sexy.

Serena let out a happy sigh. "That was amazing."

"I couldn't agree more." Shauna said.

"As much as I love to enjoy this moment for a little longer, we have to get dressed before anyone else sees us." Calem said.

"You're right." Serena said.

As they were getting dressed, Shauna asked, "So, how long have you been here?"

"Long enough. We've been stuck here since we entered." Serena said as she puts on her bra.

"I see." Shauna said as she puts on her panties. "I've actually found the exit."

"You did?!" Calem said as he puts on his shirt.

"Mm-hm. I sure did." She said as she slips on her tight shorts. "If you come with me, you'll be out of here in no time."

"That's great! Now we can get back on the road!" Serena said cheerfully while putting on her skirt.

After the teens were fully dressed, they were ready to move on. "All right, lead us the way." Calem said.

They both followed Shauna out of the forest. After a few minutes of finding their way out of here, Calem realized something.

"Oh crap!"

They stopped and both girls looked at him.

"I'm so stupid!" He said as he hits himself on the head. "I came inside Shauna without even using protection!"

Shauna gasped.

"Shauna, please tell me that today is your safe day." Serena said.

"It's not." Shauna said.

Calem groaned as if he felt like he has an ulcer.

"Oh boy." Serena sighed. She digs into her bag and brought out her pills. She gave one to her friend, "Here, take this."

Shauna squealed in joy. "Thank you, Serena!" She quickly swallowed the pill.

Calem let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Next time, try to be safe and learn when is your next safe day. Okay?" Serena said.

"Okay." Shauna whimpered.

"I'm just glad we prevented that." Calem said.

"And you need to stop and learn to use protection and ask when it's okay to come inside." Serena said.

"Yes, ma'am." He murmured.

After all that, they continued walking through the forest to find the exit. They continued to walked for what seems like hours until they saw a light. They ran to the light and exited out of the forest.

"Ta-da! See, I told you I know the way." Shauna said.

"Finally! We're out of that forest. Now we can get back to our journey." Calem said.

"Thank you so much, Shauna!" Serena said.

"Don't mention it." Shauna said. "The next time we meet, let's have a threesome again. I'll bring condoms." She said with a wink.

"Now that's a nice idea." Serena said.

"Okay, I have to go back to the forest. I'm not done catching some cute pokemon." Shauna said.

"Okay, we'll see you later, Shauna." Serena said.

"Take care, you two!" Shauna said, waving goodbye as she ran back into the forest.

Calem sighed as they walked towards their destination. "Well, I gotta say, that threesome was awesome."

"And I'm glad that someone is lasting longer now." Serena said.

A huge grin appeared on his face. "And I hope you liked it."

She held his hand and laid her head on his shoulders as they walked. "I certainly did."

They continued to travel the road that leads to the Kalos League, their first stop will be at Santalune City to challenge the Santalune City's gym.

 

I can do threesomes, but I am going to be picky on who's going to be in that threesome. Did you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	3. The Gym Leader Viola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem faces off with the Santalune gym leader. Can he beat her and get his first badge? And more? Find out now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter has Group sex, Bisexual, Blowjobs, Toys, Filming, Rim Job, Anal, Peg, and Double Penetration

After battling trainers in route 3, Calem and Serena went to the pokemon center to heal their team. As they wait for their pokemon, Calem went to the pokemart that was in this pokemon center while Serena was watching a movie that stars her favorite actress, Diantha. Few minutes later, Calem came back with bags full of grocery.

"What did ya buy, Calem?" Serena asked.

"Just stuff for the road. Ingredients, snacks, pokemon food, that sort of stuff." Calem said. "And I also bought..." He brought out an item from one of the bags and shows it to her.

"A pack of condoms?" She questioned.

"You did tell me to use protection, didn't you?"

She giggled, "Of course I did."

Then, they got the announcement that their pokemon are recovered and ready. They thanked Nurse Joy and went to the gym for Calem to obtain his first badge.

They arrived at the front of the gym, it was majestic and stunning. They see someone talking to somebody at the entrance. One of them notice the two, "Oh hey look, new challengers." Said the woman with a video camera next to her face. "And one of them looks cute, too."

"So they are." Said the woman with blonde hair. She giggled and said, "And I agree, that one sure definitely looks cute." She then flirtatiously winked and smiled at Calem.

"Hey, I know who you are." Serena said. "You're Viola and Alexa!"

"You've heard of them?" Calem asked.

"Viola is a professional photographer and she is known for taking excellent shots of Bug type pokemon. Alexa, Viola's sister, is a journalist. She records battles and reports them to Lumiose press where she runs a newspaper agency or something like that." Serena said.

"I see. Viola is more than a gym leader. Noted." He said. "My name is Calem, I come from Vaniville Town. And I've come to challenge the gym leader for the badge."

"This is good, now I can record the battle with my new video camera. My name is Alexa." Said the woman with the video camera.

"And I'm Viola, the leader of this gym." Said the blonde girl.

"And I'm Serena." She said.

"So if you're ready, come inside and let us have a battle." Viola said and entered the gym along with Alexa.

Calem and Serena entered the gym and walked through a hallway that was filled with pictures of nothing but Bug type pokemon. Once they approached the battlefield, Calem and Serena were in awe when they saw the field. There was wild flowers, trees, and Bug type pokemon living in the habitat. There was a glass ceiling, letting the rays of the sun shining down on the territory. Calem was first to break out of this distraction while Serena was walking towards her seat. Alexa was going to be the judge and record the battle at the same time. Calem and Viola stepped into the field as their eyes were burning with fiery passion.

"Hey, if you win, my sister and I will give you a reward." Viola said.

"Yeah, that's the badge, right?" Calem questioned.

"Not just a badge, but much more." Alexa said.

"I have no idea what you mean, but I'll find out once I win." Calem said.

"So confident! I like that in a man. Go, Surskit!" Viola said and sends out her pokemon.

"All right! Time for me to win my first badge. Go, Fennekin!" Calem said and sends out his pokemon.

"Go Calem!" Serena cheered.

After a long and fierce battle, Viola lost in the end.

"Oh, I lost!" Viola said.

"Yes!" Calem fist pumped in victory.

"Calem, you did it! You beat the gym leader!" Serena said as she runs up to him to congratulate him with a hug.

He responded her hug with a kiss. Viola and Alexa saw tongue in that hot kiss and that got their loins moist and warm.

"Congratulations, Calem!" Viola said. "I think you earned this. It's proof that you beat me. Its the Bug Badge."

"And here's a case to go along with it." Alexa said and hands him a case to hold his badges.

"Thanks so much!" Calem said. "So, what did you mean by this reward you'll give me if I beat you?"

A lascivious smile curved on their lips.

"Why don't you come with us to receive your reward?" Viola asked with a sexy tone.

"You're free to come along with us if you like." Alexa said to Serena in a lusty tone.

"Huh? Me?" Serena questioned. "O-Okay."

They both followed them back to the hallway where there were pictures of Bug type pokemon. The sisters stopped in front of a picture. Viola tapped the picture twice, and the huge canvas slide to the side, revealing a hidden room. They entered inside and saw how white this room is. There was a bed, a desk on the side of the room, and there were plenty of pictures of Bug type pokemon all around the room.

"This is my room whenever I had to take overtime at the gym. Sometimes, if I can't make it back home, I just stay and sleep here." Viola said.

"But sometimes, we use it for pleasure whenever we meet some sexy strangers." Alexa said.

"I think I know where this is going now." Calem said.

"So... You're going to have sex with Calem?" Serena asked with a little disappointment in her voice.

"Oh, don't be sad. We want you to join us on the fun." Alexa said.

"Well..." She looks back at Calem. "What do you think?"

"If it's okay with you, then..." Was all he could say.

Maybe she could give this a try, just to experience what it feels like. "Well, we don't need to be shy about this. Let's give it a try." She said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"I'm glad you're concerned, but I think we should at least try something kinky in a while."

He smiled at her, "I'll be honest. I am pretty excited at the idea of having sex with three girls."

"But, before we could get started, we'll need protection. Do you have any?" Alexa asked.

"I just bought some back at the pokemart." He said and brought out the pack of condoms from his bag.

"That's a big box. It's plenty enough to satisfy us." Viola said.

Calem opens the box and tears out a single packet.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Viola asked, sexily.

"Oh, before I forget, you two don't mind if we record this sexual moment?" Alexa asked.

"Record?" Calem asked.

"We like to tape and snap pictures of the strangers we have sex with. If that's not your thing, we understand." Viola said.

"Well, let's go all out." Calem said. "You don't mind, do you?" He asked Serena.

"Are you going to post this on the internet?" Serena suspiciously asked.

"We promise you, this won't end up on the internet." Viola said.

"We only take snapshots and videotape you for our archive. We like to watch ourselves getting fucked as my sister's camera snaps some photos and my video camera films the whole thing." Alexa said.

"Wait, who does all of that while you were having sex?" Calem asked.

"Why..." Alexa brought out two pokeballs, "...these two, of course." Alexa sends out two Machoke. "They take pictures and films us getting fucked."

"And they do a really great job, too." Viola said. "Now without further ado, let's get started."

The ladies were undressing themselves and all Calem could do is just watch. His cheeks blushed hard as they were showing their skin. When they finished, they noticed that Calem is still fully clothed and they strip his clothes off him. When he was down to his underwear, they saw his bulge poking out and forming a tent. They pulled the last clothing down and freed his hard length.

They put him down on the bed and began sucking his cock. The ladies were softly moaning as their tongues traced all over his member. Viola and Alexa were licking the sides of his shaft while Serena was swirling her tongue around the head. They were all eyeing on him and he was groaning from this sexual pleasure. The Machoke were filming every second of this, not wanting to disappoint the sisters.

The sisters took each ball in their mouths, and began sucking on them while Serena took half of his length in her mouth and began sucking and bobbing her head up and down. Serena's tongue swirled around the shaft while bobbing her head. The ladies were slurping up his manhood like an ice pop. The sensation felt so good, too good in fact. He was about to blow, but the ladies quickly released his member before he could burst.

They all kneeled on the mattress, huddling together for a four way tongue kiss. Their tongues greeted one another, wrangling each other in a slippery, saliva mess. Calem placed his hands on Viola's and Alexa's back, sexually rubbing them. Serena placed her hands on their soaked entrance, caressing and rubbing her palm upon their weeping slit. Viola and Alexa were the only ones grabbing his hard length and slowly rubbing it to keep it stiff.

A few minutes of tongue mingling, and they were finally done. Viola took the packet from his hand, tear it open, and rolled the condom on his hard and twitching manhood.

"So, who's first?" Alexa asked.

"I called dibs." Viola said. "I want to see how good he is." She laid back on the bed and spread her legs apart and shows off her soaking wet pussy. "I want you to pound my pussy with all you got."

He gripped his hard member and slides it in her soaked cavern. Viola mewled as her loins was being stretched apart. Calem groaned as her vaginal walls were clenching tightly on his manhood. It has been too long since she had something hard inside of her. As soon as he sheathed himself inside her, he slowly moves inside of her.

"No need to go slow. Fuck me with everything you got!" Viola said.

As soon as she said that, Calem began pumping and rocking into her with all of his might. She was moaning so loud and he was already hitting her cervix. He rocked her body, the bed, and her world. He cupped one of her jiggling boobs in his hand and gently squeezes it. She spreads her legs further for him and he ram his cock harder and deeper into her. She was moaning erotically and her body was filled with pleasure as his cock pumps into her pussy. She flung her arms on his shoulders and her nails were digging into them while he leaned towards her face for a kiss. Their lips locked and their tongues darted into one another's mouth, dancing and swirling in each other's damp cavern.

All Serena could do was watch Calem fucking the gym leader. All she could see was Calem rocking into her, watching his cute bum moving up and down on her groin. Her thighs rubbed together in arousal, causing some friction to heat up her womanhood. Suddenly, she felt two hands touching her body. One hand fondling her tit, and the other caressing her sex. She felt something soft pressing onto her back and a voice gently speaking into her ear.

"You must feel so lonely without your boyfriend's cock ramming into you, huh?" Alexa said.

Serena looked back to her, face to face, their lips were just inches away.

"Let me be your distraction." Alexa said and closed the gap between their lips.

Serena was surprised, but she felt so hot. Her eyelids were halfway closed and she felt Alexa's hand sinking into her breast and her fingers playing with her clit. She closed her eyes and gave into the kiss. The kiss was soft and tender, it was almost as if she was her lover. Then, Alexa opens Serena's mouth and slid her tongue into her mouth. Soon enough, their tongues were dancing, her nipple was being pulled, and Alexa pushed three fingers in her snatch, pumping vigorously into her.

Calem was ramming harder and faster into Viola as he was almost there for his climax. Her mouth was filled with his tongue, her pussy was filled with his dick, and her body was filled with immense pleasure. He was fucking her with full vitality. With his last thrust, he blow his load into the rubber, filling it with his cum. After a few seconds of cumming, he pulled out of her along with his condom full of his seeds.

Serena squeaked and her eyes popped open when her breast was squished by Alexa's hand and her snatch being pushed vigorously and causing some squelching noises. She has gotten even wetter by the Machoke snapping photos and filming her getting fingered by the gym leader's sister. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were rolled back when her orgasm came. Her juices squirted through her fingers and splattered on her thighs. Machoke took the money shot while Serena's face still had the look of ecstasy. Her eyes soon closed and resumes kissing Alexa for a few more moments.

Viola took the condom off, raise it above her, opens her mouth, and lets the creamy seed drop down on her tongue and went down in her throat. She took his flaccid cock in her mouth to slurp up the remains. Calem's eyes were shut tight and he groaned and hissed as she sucked him dry. After that orgasm, his penis is still sensitive. After sucking him off to the last drop, her mouth released his member and got it hard again.

"Damn, that was hot!" Alexa said. "You got all of that, right?" She asked the Machoke.

They gave a thumbs up.

"My turn now." Alexa said. "Make sure you two get a good shot of me with the boy." She said to her pokemon.

She teared off another packet from the box and rips it open and rolls the condom on his rock hard pole. She got on her hands and knees and sways her ass side to side.

"Make sure you fuck me real good." Alexa said.

He grabbed her hips, slide his member against her slit, and inserts his whole manhood in her hole. He gripped her hips and slams his groin against her buttocks. He pounds her with full force and making her loudly moan. His dick reached the farthest part of her body. His hard length spread her insides apart each time he enters in. The tip was striking against the entrance of her womb and hitting her sweet spot over and over. The sound of slapping flesh sounded like an applause. His hands move towards her bust and kneads her wonderful mounds. His fingers were sinking into her fleshy orbs.

Meanwhile, Viola was entertaining Serena while they watch them go at it. Viola's breasts were pressed against Serena's back and fondling one of the trainer's tits. Loud erotic moans were escaping from the honey blonde trainer when Viola's favorite toy was penetrating her hole. The toy was a dildo that has ridges on the shaft and it vibrates and rotates.

Viola was penetrating the dildo deep in Serena's soaked pussy and she lets the toy rotate around inside her causing her to moan very erotically. The ridges were tickling her vaginal insides and the vibration was driving her crazy. The combined sensation of vibration, rotating, and the ridges was incredible, the feeling was unbelievable. Her sweet nectar was gushing out of her soaked hole. Her pussy almost pushed the toy out of her, but Viola push it back deep inside her and it touch every single spot in her pussy.

The Machoke took quick snapshots of the toy pleasuring Serena's pussy and filmed every second of the action.

Calem was grunting and groaning while kneading and fondling Alexa's wonderful tits. Alexa's eyes were rolled back in ecstasy and moaning crazily, she never thought he could be this good. The sounds of his grunts and groans were getting louder as he plows into her. He gripped her jiggling boobs and thrusts harder into her and causing her to shriek in delight.

Calem pushed his dick deep inside her and came inside the condom while Alexa screamed in pleasure as her orgasm rocked her world. His eyes were shut tight, his teeth were clenched, and sounds of groans and hiss escaped from his mouth. Alexa's eyes were rolled back in bliss, her cheeks blushed a deep red color, and her mouth was wide open and letting out her screams of ecstasy. She felt the sac of his seed getting bigger and stretching her insides apart.

Viola smashed her mouth against Serena's and plunge the dildo deep in her hole and she came as hard as she can. Her screams were muffled through the kiss, her walls clenched on the toy like a vice grip, and her juices were flooding right out of her entrance. The Machoke quickly snap some shots and filmed her orgasm. After she came, Viola broke the kiss. But Serena mashed her lips against Viola's again to enjoy more of her sweet, tasty lips.

When Calem pulled out, Alexa took the condom off him and pours his semen onto her hand. She watched and smiled as his seed filled her palm. She took a whiff of it and happily exhaled. Her tongue lap the seed off her hand and moaned when it touched her taste buds. Machoke taped this moment of her licking the cum off her hand. And it seemed that watching her cleaning the cum off her hand got Calem hard once again.

"My, my, my, Calem, it seems that you're raring to go again." Alexa said.

"In that case, since we had our fun with him, why not let his girlfriend go next. She has been waiting for so long for this." Viola said. She looked at the female trainer, "What do you say, huh?"

Serena just recovered from her orgasm and sees her lover with his stiffen dick. Her nectar was flowing out of her pussy and it's aching for his cock.

"Your pussy must miss his cock so badly." Alexa said. "Now it's your turn to have a go with him."

Viola ripped off another packet and hands it to Serena. "Go to him. He's waiting." She said.

With the condom in her hand, she went over to Calem. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Their eyes deeply gazed into each other as they slowly lean in for a kiss. They held each other as their lips brushed up against one another. Their lips stayed connected for quite awhile while their hands were gently rubbing each other's back. They pulled away for necessary oxygen, and once they got it, they softly mush their lips back together again. Her soft chest pressed against his hard chest and she felt his hard and hot pole throbbing between their groins.

After they broke the kiss, Serena teared the packet off and rolled the condom on his hard pole once again. She kissed the tip and it twitched in response and heard Calem softly groaned. She lightly giggled and gently push him down on the bed. She was going to be on top this time. She mounted him and rubs her soaking wet loins against his stiff rod. Both genitals were hot and twitching, aching for intercourse. She raise her entrance above his rigid pole. She spread her slit apart and shows him how wet she is.

Machoke snapped pictures of her dripping loins and the other Machoke filmed the moment of her soaking wet pussy swallowing his cock. She softly moans when his cock was deep in her hot and moist cavern and Machoke took some pictures of her erotic face.

She placed her hand on his moist body for balance and began to bounce on his rigid cock. Calem grabbed her hips to help her move faster. They gazed into their eyes as they were making love. Their breathing were somewhat in synch. She felt a spark of pleasure when the tip hits the cervix. Calem broke eye contact to view her bust that were bouncing up and down along with her.

She stopped bouncing and leaned back. Her hands were placed on his legs for support while she was free to thrust her groin against his. Her head was tipped back in bliss as the rapture fills her body. His hands moved away from her hips and were placed on her plump, soft breasts. Moans escaped from the girl as he massages her mounds. His hands sinks into them and rotates them in circles. Her nipples were pinched in between his two fingers.

Meanwhile, Alexa and Viola were having their own fun time. Their hips were slamming against each other with a dual ended dildo inside both of them. Their attention was at the two lovebirds while grinding their womanhood against each other. The sensation of the dildo penetrating deep into their holes while slamming their entrance into one another was exhilarating. The sight of Calem and Serena fucking just made them even hornier.

Calem and Serena groaned once their orgasm arrived. Calem came inside the condom while Serena's insides got tight just enough to milk all of his semen. She felt the condom expanding with his seeds in her vagina and a happy sigh escaped from her. She leaned to him and he held her close to him as they make out once again.

A delightful and pleasurable moans and screams came from the sisters when they slammed their hips together, pushing the dildo deep in their pussies, and they received an amazing orgasm. The Machoke filmed every second of their orgasm and snapped so much pictures of their orgasms and their glow from their bodies.

Serena dismounted Calem and he stood on the bed and took off his condom full of his seeds. He gently grabs her chin to open her mouth and pours his seeds out from the rubber and down on her tongue and she lets his seeds slide down her throat. Machoke took some nice shots of that action.

"How does it taste, Serena?" Calem asked.

"Sweet...and...delicious." Serena said.

Suddenly, Calem yelped and he looked down and saw Viola sucking his dick and slurping up the remains of his semen. She loves the sounds of his cute moans and hisses after he just got through with his orgasm. Slowly, her tongue swirl around the tip. Her mouth sucked the head and slurped up the last of his seed. Then, she slowly took the rest of his shaft deep in her throat. Her head slowly moves back and forth, savoring the flavor of his dick as it gradually stiffens.

He yelped again when he felt his butt cheeks spread and something wet and soft was probing his anus. He looked back and saw Serena licking her butthole. Another moan escaped from Calem as Serena slowly trace her tongue around his anus. Her tongue poked and probed his puckered hole, lubing it with her saliva. It felt so weird to him, but at the same time, it felt good. Serena placed her mouth over his butt hole and penetrate his tight hole with her wet tongue. All of a sudden, the sensation started to feel real good now.

She swirl her tongue all around inside his rectum. Her slick tongue thrusts in and out while her mouth was kissing and sucking his hole and making some suction noises. Calem couldn't believe this sensation he is feeling now. It felt so weirdly pleasurable with having his butt licked by Serena while having his dick sucked by the gym leader. The girls stopped when Viola felt his manhood got rock hard again.

"There. Now it's erect again." Viola said. "It's my turn now!" After Viola puts another condom on Calem, she got on her hands and knees. "I want you to put it in my other hole." She spread her butt cheeks and shows him her puckered hole. "In my butt. I want it in my butt."

He placed his hard member in between her butt cheeks, grabs them and push them together on his hard length, and slides his manhood. Her butt cheeks were so soft and smooth, even Calem softly moaned to the sensation of his prick being rubbed by her soft ass. He spread her cheeks apart and carefully inserts his manhood in her butt. He slowly inserts the tip in and Viola was already moaning.

Then, he slowly inserts the rest of his length inside her. She hissed and moaned as his length was going inside her butt. She gripped the sheets and thrashed about, she was grateful that she coated his penis with her saliva so he could easily enter in with little pain. He groaned and he hissed, her anal insides clenched his shaft so tightly and Viola could feel the shaft throbbing and getting bigger.

After he sheathed inside her, he picked her up by carrying her legs and spreading them apart to show off her soaked pussy. She flung her arms around his neck, "Give it everything you got, ok?" Viola said and kissed him and their tongues danced with each other for awhile. Machoke took some nice shots of her glistening pussy while her legs were spread apart.

"Okay, I will." Calem said.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, he felt something soft pressing against his back.

"She was talking to me." Serena said.

"Serena?" Calem said.

"Just relax and ease up, ok?" Serena said.

"What are you--Ah!" Calem suddenly felt something cool pressing against his anus. "What is that?"

"Now you're going to now how it feels when you have a dick going inside your ass." Serena said. "But in this case, a toy will be going in your butt."

"She's wearing one of these, Calem." Alexa said.

Just like what Serena is wearing, Alexa is wearing a strap on. The phallus was long, smooth, and covered in lube.

"That is going inside me?!" He exclaimed.

"Don't knock it 'til you try it!" Viola said.

Alexa penetrated her sister with the phallus and started pumping away. Calem can feel the phallus prodding his anus. Just like with Alexa's strap on, the phallus must've been covered in lube, too. He gasped when he felt the tip go in his ass. And then, he moaned when the rest of the length penetrated his ass and slide inside his rectum. He wriggled and moaned erotically, he couldn't believe this felt so good. He blushed and covered his mouth with his hand after hearing his embarrassing moan.

Serena smugly smiled and said, "Was that too good?"

"Yeah, Calem, you make our moans sound normal." Viola said with a smirk.

"Your moans are so cute, just like a girl." Alexa teased.

"S-Shut up! All of you!" Calem blurted.

The girls laughed at his reaction.

Calem realized that Machoke filmed the moment and they snickered at him. "And you! Delete that footage!" He blurted.

"Oh, ease up, Calem. We're just teasing you." Serena said.

"Yeah, don't take it personally." Viola said.

"Frankly, I just find it cute when he moans like that." Alexa said.

"But enough talk. Let's get to fucking!" Serena said and rocked her hips.

They all started humping each other. Viola felt the phalluses penetrating her holes in different paces. Calem quickly rocked his hips into her, and he felt the phallus penetrate further into his rectum whenever he moves his hips back. His eyes were closed and his mouth released more of his cute moans. He felt the phallus through the membrane and felt what pace Alexa was going.

Alexa languidly move the phallus in and out. She always did love to tease her sister by slowly filling her hot womb with something long and hard. Her fluids were secreting out of her vagina and coating the toy with it. Viola could feel the phallus slowly spreading her walls apart and a squeak was heard when her cervix was prodded. Viola wrapped her arms and legs around her sister and Alexa increased her pacing speed, pumping the toy in and out of her vagina and causing her genital to make such squelching sounds.

Alexa felt Viola's hot, heavy breathing and delightful moans ringing in her ear. Calem leaned closer to Alexa and locked lips with her. Their tongues began to swirl and dance to the beat of their hips pounding into Viola's holes. Serena's hands reached towards his chest and pinched his perky nipples in her fingers, tugging and pulling them to ejaculate his cute moans.

Serena's hips were ramming into his butt and the phallus was entering in and out of his tight hole. Her lips left kisses on his shoulders and neck, tickling his skin. Her mouth moved toward his earlobe and nibbled his right earlobe. Her breasts her rubbing his smooth back and Viola felt his dick got harder all of a sudden. She finally knows how it feels when Calem was ramming into her, and the same thing can be said for Calem as well.

He felt the phallus stroking against his prostate and that heightens this ecstasy he was feeling. His cheeks were blushing red, he felt so embarrassed that he is feeling so good just by Serena plowing him from behind, and with a toy, no less. Goosebumps prickled his skin when he felt her hot breath panting in his ear. Her fingers continue to tease his nipples by twisting them in her fingers and flicking them.

A muffled moan was heard from Calem through the tongue kiss as he came hard and lot of his loads spilled in the condom. A wonderful scream escaped from the gym leader when she received a powerful orgasm. Machoke snap photos of Viola's erotic facial expression. After he finished, his lips released Alexa's, and pulled his cock out of her ass. The sac was filled with his semen and it was big like that of a spider's sac.

Serena and Alexa pulled their toy phalluses out of the holes. Alexa sees how much of her juicy fluids were flowing out of her pussy and spilling on the sheets. Serena sinks back down on the bed and she gazed upon Calem's gaping hole with some lubricant flowing out from him. The ladies remove their strap on off, Calem slips the condom full of his loads off, and the three of them slowly sinks back down on the bed. Serena hugged Calem from behind. Her hand reached around and cupped his flaccid sex.

"Thanks for letting me bang you in the rear, Calem." Serena said. "I never knew you could moan like that."

He blushed and exclaimed, "Shut up! I did not enjoy that!"

"Your moans says otherwise." She said. "Be honest, Calem, did you really like the feeling of me going in your butt, the phallus stroking against your prostate and made you cum so hard?" Then, she felt his manhood twitch and stiffen just a little.

"No." He said.

She gripped his member. "You're lying." His member got a little harder. "Your penis tells me that you like getting pegged by me."

He glared at her with a menacing expression and his face was red from the combined emotions of anger and embarrassment. But his dick got fully erect at the thought of her ramming him with a strap on.

She giggled at his reaction. "I knew it!" She laughed.

He puffed his cheeks at her smug laughter. Then, an idea came to mind. He devilishly smirked, and with quick movements, they reposition themselves. Her laughter was gone and there was a confused look in her face. Her back felt his moist chest, she was sitting on his lap, and she saw him putting another condom on his erect length.

"Since you embarrassed me, I thought I return the favor." Calem said. He looked over to the Machoke. "Hey, make sure you get this. I want you to record every second of this action."

His hands roamed down to her legs, grips them, and spread them far apart.

"W-Wait! What are you doing?!" Serena exclaimed.

Her dirty pussy was glistening and soaked with her fluids. Her face turned red in embarrassment. She covered her groin with her hands, "No! Don't! It's way too embarrassing!"

Two hands grabbed Serena's and pulled them away from her crotch.

"Don't be so ashamed, sweetie." Viola said while taking Serena's right hand.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with showing off how dirty your pussy is." Alexa said while taking Serena's left hand.

"Now just relax and ease up. ok?" Calem said. Taunting her with her own words.

The Machoke filmed every moment of this. One took snapshots of her embarrassed expression, the other record the moment of his phallus slowly sliding his cock deep in her hot cavern. It was slowly going in and filling every inch in her loins and spreading her walls apart with his hard shaft. She tossed her head around as his dick continues to fill her up. Her loins were getting soaked again and her insides tightly wrapped around his shaft.

He stopped when he was fully sheathed inside her. It felt so snug and she felt the tip touching her cervix, it was an unbelievable sensation to have her pussy be filled up to the brim. Then, he slowly pulls his length out of her, whines and moans of protest were coming from the honey blonde trainer because she doesn't want him to pull out. But, he stopped just right where the tip is still in her.

With a smirk on his face, Calem began to plow into the female trainer and making her scream in pleasure. His rod penetrated her hole far and deep into her, his balls were smacking against her entrance. Her shameful facial expression disappeared and was replaced with an erotic facial expression. Her cheeks were red, her tongue was out and loose, and a happy, dopey smile appeared on her face.

Viola and Alexa placed their mouths upon Serena's bouncing and jiggling mounds and suckled on her tits. Their tongues slowly lick around her nipples while their lips gently sucks on them until they were hard like pebbles. Alexa traced her tongue around her bud while Viola clenched her teeth on the bud and slowly pulls her nipple. The sisters sucking on her breasts only intensify her ecstasy.

They released Serena's hands to play with her mounds. Viola cups and squeeze her bosom while Alexa gently rubs her other breast. Their free hands snaked it's way toward her legs, and Calem's hands were replaced with Viola's and Alexa's. They lifted her legs higher for Calem to push his cock deeper into her. He eventually hits her cervix and her sweet spot. The tip kisses her womb with each hit his thrusts makes.

Serena was in paradise, her body was filled with heavenly rapture. She could now care less of her embarrassment from this position and the Machoke filming her. She flung her arms around his neck and held onto him. With his free hands, he rested one hand on her belly while the other hand caress her cheek. She crooked her head to face him and they lovingly kissed. He dove his tongue deep in her mouth and her pleasure heightens. Every part of her body was touched and filled with pleasure. Her eyes were rolled back and her eyelids soon closed in bliss and she enjoys this moment of eupohria.

Few minutes later, a muffled moan was heard from the blonde trainer when she got her orgasm. Her juices streamed out through her hole and coated on his shaft. Her walls tighten around his shaft and it was enough for him to cum inside the rubber. She felt the sac of his seeds expanding and pressing up against her cervix. They tongue kiss for a few more minutes before they pulled away.

Viola and Alexa released her breasts and lifted her off his cock. Her orgasm fluids streamed out of her drench cavern. Machoke took pictures of that sight and the other filmed it spilling upon Calem's shaft. He pulled the rubber out, tied it up, and tosses it away. A little while, Serena returned to her senses. She felt a little humiliated on how she acted earlier, but the feeling of the delightful pleasure outweighs that emotion.

She looked back at Calem and smiled at him, "That was great! You sure know how to make me wet." She said. 

"Calem is getting flaccid again. And I'm still not satisfied enough." Alexa said.

"Don't worry! I have just the thing!" Viola said. "Here, Calem, drink this!" She hands him a bottle of energy water from the mini fridge.

He guzzled the whole bottle and suddenly, he was full of vitality again and his flaccid penis is erected once more. This completely baffles him.

"That bottle of energy water is laced with a boner pill." Viola said. "Now that you're full of energy, we can keep going for as long as we like."

He smirked, "That's good. I hope you gals are ready for more. Because we're just getting started." Calem said.

He puts another rubber on and gets to loving the ladies again. He was ramming into Serena's hot, drench cavern again while the sisters were playing with each other with their favorite dual ended dildo. They were slamming their asses into each other and pushing the toy deep into their hot womb. Serena was on top of Calem, he laid back against the headboard, and the both of them were moving their hips in synch. Their foreheads were touching, their faces were so close to each other, and their lips made contact again. His rod plowed deep into her hole as their lips were smacking. They both came again and Calem filled the condom with his semen. He tied the condom and tosses it elsewhere.

He puts another condom on and fucks Alexa's tight ass. He was standing and carrying her legs while thrusting his rigid pole deep into her. Serena was wearing a strap on and rocked her hips and pushed the phallus deep in Alexa's hole while making out with her. Viola was behind Serena, caressing her bust while thrusting her strap on phallus deep in her ass. Serena, Alexa, and Calem came again and he filled the rubber with more of his seeds. He tied and tossed the used condom and puts on another one.

Viola was riding Calem while having a vibrating toy deep in her ass. It had a remote that controls the intensity of the vibration and Alexa was the one who has it. She slowly increase the intensity while licking his butt hole. Meanwhile, Serena was sitting on Calem's face, pressed her bust against Viola's, and they started to make out. Their tongues slip in each other's mouth and danced with one another. Meanwhile, Calem was licking Serena's soaked pussy. His tongue was sliding against her slit before he slips it in and started thrusting his tongue in and out and caused her to received a powerful orgasm from his slick tongue.

Once he came inside the condom, he tied it and tossed it and puts another one on. Alexa was on her hands and knees and is being rammed from behind by Calem. He gripped her plump butt cheeks and spread them as he pumped hard, fast, and deep into her horny cavern. Viola was sucking on his right nipple and thrusting a vibrating dildo in her sister's ass while Serena was making out with Calem. They gently cupped each other's cheek and softly kissed with just lips.

He came inside the rubber, takes it off, ties it up, and tosses it away. It was a cycle of rinse and repeat as he pleasures the ladies. He kept filling their holes with his manhood, cumming inside the condom, and tosses the used rubber away. The used condoms were scattered across the room. The Machoke was filming every moment of their sexy activity. After Calem finished off Serena, who was the last that was filled of sexual drive, he pulled out and did what he done to the used condoms.

Everyone was panting, their bodies were coated in sweat. The light reflected off their shining bodies and they were looking very sexy. Everyone was drained of energy, they couldn't even go on any further. Calem's raging member has finally settled down and it wasn't going to be firm anytime soon. It was flaccid and limp, but it still kept throbbing. A tiny drop of his semen oozed out from the tip and dripped, after that, nothing else.

Alexa looked at her pokemon and pants, "Hey... You got everything...right?"

The Machoke nodded.

"Good... You're done...for the day..." Alexa panted and returns her pokemon.

Calem laid back on the bed, panting and regaining back his energy. The ladies rested on the bed and snuggled with him. Viola snuggled up on him on his right side while Alexa snuggled on the left side. Serena rested and snuggled on top of him and laid her head on his sweaty chest.

"I suppose...this means that...everyone's...satisfied?" Calem asked while panting.

"Yeah... I'm good." Viola panted.

"Me too..." Alexa said.

"Same..." Serena said.

"Good... Because we ran out of condoms." He said.

After a while, their heavy breathing gradually slowed down and their energy was slowly returning back to them.

"What time is it?" Calem asked.

Viola checked the time. "It's late." She said.

"Darn. I guess we used most of this day having sex." Calem said.

"But it was worth it, wasn't it?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah, I guess it was." Calem said.

"I know I enjoyed it." Serena said. "You're beginning to last longer than usual and your vitality is enhancing, Calem. I'm very impressed!"

"Now I can give you a great sex the next time we do it." Calem said and pecks her lips.

"You know, you guys can stay and sleep here for the night. Think of this as a thank you for giving us a great time." Viola said.

"No problem. It was definitely awesome." Serena said.

Calem yawned and said, "I would love to take a shower, but, I am so lacking in energy."

"It's okay, Calem. Let's just rest." Serena said and yawned. "I'm tired, too."

Then, the teens slowly closed their eyes and fell asleep.

"Aw! I think they make a cute couple!" Viola said.

"They do look adorable when they sleep and cuddle each other." Alexa said.

"I think we should rest up, too." Viola said. "I'm definitely tired after all of this." She yawned.

"Ugh! I barely have any energy to move." Alexa said. "A nice...nap will...do." She said as she slowly falls asleep.

Viola smiled, "Goodnight, everyone." She said as her eyes slowly closed and went to sleep.

 

Just for the sake of guys who are reading this, I won't be doing any guy on guy action during a threesome in this story. If you disagree to this, please let me know in the comment and tell me why there should also be some guy on guy action during a threesome in the story. Did you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	4. Welcome to Lumiose City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem and Serena venture through a city that is full of lights, cafés, and romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter includes: Public Sex, Anal, Voyeurism, Foreplay, and Blowjobs

Morning came by and the gang has awoken from their slumber after their splendid activity from the night before. Inside the hidden room, there was also a shower for them to freshen up before Calem and Serena leave. They all cleaned themselves up, but didn't do anymore of their love making, they had plenty last night, but Calem and Serena did have themselves a make-out session while they were cleaning themselves.

After they were squeaky clean, they got dressed and Viola made sure that no one was around before they could exit the secret room. They exited out of the gym, the morning sunlight shines through the clear, blue sky. A new day begins for the teens.

"And that's where the next gym is." Alexa said.

"Thanks for the directions." Calem said.

"And thank you for the night." Viola said, giggling.

"Uh... Hehehe... N-No problem." Calem nervously stuttered, his cheeks were flushed.

Serena giggled, "You look cute when you blush."

"S-Serena..." He said.

The sisters giggled at them and thought to themselves that they could make a cute couple.

"Anyways, we must be going now." Serena said.

"Before you go, take this, Serena." Viola said and gave Serena a bottle.

"Ooh Sweet! Thanks!" Serena said.

The bottle was hidden from Calem and he didn't see what it was. "What is it?"

With a smirk, Serena responded, "A surprise. But that can wait for later when the time is right."

This baffles Calem and he is really curious what that bottle was. But for now, he simply ignored it.

"Good luck on your journey, you two." Viola said.

"Thanks again." Serena said.

And with that, the teens left Santalune City and heads toward the next gym.

Calem and Serena were walking on route 4, battling trainers here and there. As they were walking up to the gateway, there were two people, a boy and a girl, who were standing in front of the gateway. They notice Calem and Serena and stops them to ask a question.

"Hello there! Have you ever heard of a pokemon called Flabebe?" The boy said.

"Excuse me?" Calem said.

"A Flabebe?" Serena asked. "I think we saw one through this route. Hang on..." She checked her pokedex to find the pokemon. When she found it, she showed it to them. "Is this it?"

"Oh! I see. It's registered in your pokedex! That's what I would expect from one of the professor's handpicked pokemon trainers!" The boy said.

"Flabebe is--now brace yourself--a Fairy type pokemon!" The girl said.

"Fairy types? I've heard they've been recently discovered." Calem said.

"That's right, they have." The boy said. "It's a whole new pokemon type that--"

"Turned the entire type-matchup system on its head!" The girl said, interrupting the boy. "And we've been battling Fairy type pokemon against other types of pokemon at Professor Sycamore's request. My name's Sina! It's a beautiful name for a beautiful lady!" She said.

"And I'm Dexio." The boy said.

"I'm Calem." He introduced.

"My name is Serena." She introduced.

"Now that we got the introduction out of the way, let me continue on. Two years ago, Professor Sycamore entrusted me with a pokedex. You can call me a pokemon voyage veteran." Dexio said.

"If you like, I'll show you the way to the lab. So, come along now!" Sina said.

"Okay." Serena said.

"All right." Calem said.

"Ok! Let's get this show on the road!" Sina said.

They entered the gateway to Lumiose City. Before they can exit out the gateway, Dexio stops them to ask Calem and Serena a question, "So, how are you and your pokemon are getting along?"

"It's going great!" Serena said.

"It's been wonderful." Calem said.

"Calem, you picked Fennekin as your starter, correct?" Dexio asked.

"And Serena, you chose Froakie to be your starter, right?" Sina asked.

"Uh, yeah, we did." Calem said. "How did you know that?"

"Oh, that's because we're the professor's assistants." Dexio said.

"The professor informs us about the starters the trainers picked." Sina said. "But enough about us, let's go to Lumiose City. Come on!"

When the four of them went through the gate, Serena and Calem gazed in awe, amazed by the sight of the city. They looked around the cafés and shops that were in front of them.

"Follow us to the lab. That's where you'll meet the professor." Sina said.

They looked around the city as they made their way towards the lab. They see taxis driving by, they see the leaves breezing through, and they see some small pokemon walking by. Dexio and Sina stopped where they were, they finally arrived at Sycamore's lab.

"Here it is! This building is the Sycamore pokemon lab! Let's go inside!" Sina said.

They entered inside the lab, "You've traveled a long way from Vaniville Town, but you're finally here! The professor can't wait to meet you. You can find him on the third floor, so hop in the elevator!" Sina said with a smile.

"Wow! We get to meet the professor, lets go, Calem!" Serena excitedly said as she enters in the elevator.

He follows her in the elevator and pushed the button to the third floor. Serena couldn't contain her excitment as the elevator takes them to their destination. The elevator stops at the third floor, the door opens and they exited out the elevator. "So, we finally meet!"

In front of the elevator awaits the esteemed professor himself.

"It's Professor Sycamore!" Serena said.

"Calem... Serena... It's great to meet you!" Sycamore said.

"It's nice to meet you in person." Calem said.

"Same here. Now, come this way, why won't you?" Sycamore said and led them to his desk.

"I presume your journey is going well for the both of you?" He asked.

They looked at each other with a happy smile and both responded with a blissful, "Yes!"

Sycamore smiled, "I could tell. You two look really happy travelling together." He said as they arrived at his desk. "So how do you like your starter pokemon?"

"They're the best! Thanks so much, professor!" Serena said.

"Can I see what starter pokemon you have?" Sycamore asked.

"Sure." Said Serena.

The two send out their starters, the professor kneeled down to them and examine them, "Well it looks like they are in good shape. You two really treat your pokemon with kindness."

"Thanks, professor. We've also been training them too." Calem said.

Sycamore stood back at his feet, "That's good to hear."

"Professor Sycamore..."

Then, Sycamore's lab assistance appeared.

"Ah, Dexio and Sina." Sycamore said.

"We apologize for interrupting." Sina said.

"Not at all. Is there something you need?" The professor asked.

"We've reviewed the data and found stunning results!" Sina said.

"And?" The professor said.

"The data of this energy is immense! The bond between trainer and pokemon is the result of that energy! It's truly astounding!" Dexio said.

"Sorry, but, uh... What are you talking about?" Serena asked.

"Ah. Forgive us." Sycamore said. "We are talking about something interesting that we discovered. Have you heard of Mega Evolution?" He asked.

"Mega Evolution?" questioned Calem.

"One of Kalos region's biggest pokemon mysteries." Dexio said.

"A new kind of evolution that occurs in battle." Sina said.

"This all sound new to me." Calem said.

"All we know is that Mega Evolution will work if the bond between a pokemon and it's trainer is strong enough." Dexio said.

"You know, maybe you two might have a strong bond." Sycamore said. "Why don't we test this out? Dexio, Sina, would you mind battling them and see how strong their bond is?"

"Sure." Dexio said.

"Okay." Sina said.

They went outside to have their battle. Calem battled Sina while Serena battled Dexio. Throughout this intense battle, Calem's Fennekin and Tweetorch (Fletchling) evolved into Braixen and Fletchinder. Serena's Froakie has also evolved into Frogadier. After the battle, Serena and Calem were the winner.

"Throughout this battle, I can say that you two have a strong bond with your pokemon. So I think you may be fitted to use Mega Evolution." Sycamore said.

"So, what do we have to do in order to use Mega Evolution?" Serena asked.

Sycamore chuckled and said, "If you want to know, then, go to Shalour City! There, you will find your answers!"

"That sounds like a great idea, let's go there next." Serena said.

"Sure!" Calem said. "It's been great seeing you, professor."

"Likewise. I hope we meet again soon." Sycamore said. "Now, I want all of you to grow strong and follow your dreams."

"Thanks, Professor!" Calem and Serena said.

"Dexio, Sina, would you mind escorting our guest to the exit?" Sycamore asked.

"Of course." The white cladded couple said.

They escorted them to the first floor, and when they made it to the lobby, a man was sitting on the chair, waiting. He had an unique style, his hair was red and wild, he wore leather clothing, and he wore a ring that contain a mysterious gem.

He took notice of the teens and stood from his chair. "Ah, you must be the kids that were chosen by Professor Sycamore." The man said.

"Who are you?" Serena asked.

"Ah, welcome, Mr. Lysandre." Sina greeted.

"Lysandre? The one who invented the Holo Cast?" Calem asked.

"The very man himself." Dexio added.

"Am I to presume that you receive a pokedex from the professor as well?" Lysandre asked.

"That's right." Calem said.

"That's good. That's very good indeed. I tried to learn as much about pokemon as I can to help build a brighter future. Professor Sycamore has taught me so much." Lysandre said. "I use this knowledge to good use. It is power, after all. Now listen, It is vital that this world becomes a better place. And the people and pokemon chosen to make the world better must work tirelessly to achieve this goal."

His speech baffles the teens.

"Well, I must be off, got a lot of things to do. My desire...it is for a more beautiful world!" With those last words, Lysandre left the building.

"I wonder, what kind of world does he desires?" Sina asked.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure he wants a world of peace." Dexio said.

"Hey, do you know where to get to Cyllage City for my next gym badge?" Calem asked.

"Sure, you just have to go right here." Dexio gave the teens the directions.

"Ok. Thank you." Calem said.

"No problem." Dexio said.

Serena and Calem exits the lab and makes their way to the next route.

"Calem, are we not going to stay and see more of this city?" Serena asked.

"I wish we could, but I'm afraid we don't have that much money to afford a decent room. I don't think we can spend all day in this city, sightseeing and buying stuff if we can't afford a room." Calem said.

"Well, could we at least do a quickie before we go?" She asked.

"Wait, here?! In the city?!" He exclaimed.

"Is that a problem?" She asked with a playful grin.

"W-Well... Okay. But let me at least buy some condoms first."

She took his hand and drag him near an empty alley and pushed him up against the brick wall. They were hidden from the eyes of the public, there were no windows, no backdoors, and no one around to witness this.

"S-Serena?!"

She put her finger on his lips to silence him. She whispered this in his ear, "I can't wait. I want you now."

"Can I buy some rubber first?"

"That won't be necessary."

"Is it your safe day? Did you at least take your pill?"

"No and nope. I just don't want a rubber getting in the way. But you do have to pull out quick if you don't want to get me pregnant." She said and then smash her lips onto his afterwards.

This hot, passionate kiss made his hesitation go away and he decided to go along with it. It wouldn't be too bad if he can pull out fast enough. His eyes were soon closed and he push his lips deeper onto hers, intensifying this hot sensation. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed the back of his head to deepen the kiss. He gently grabs her shoulders and rubs them side to side, sending chills and goosebumps in her skin. Then, his hands slowly made it's way to her back and wrap her in a loving embrace.

While their lips were still in contact, Calem held her close to him, her torso pushing up against his, and he turns themselves around, putting Serena up against the brick wall. His hands moved to her curves, gently grabbing ahold of them and rubbing them up and down. Then, one of his hands traced down to her thigh, caressing and stroking it with such gentleness before it went under her skirt and cups her sex.

He felt her panties were already soaked like a moist towelette. He pushed two fingers against her drenched underwear and produced squelching noises. Their lips parted away for Serena to pull down her panties, leaving it hanging on one of her legs. Calem unzipped his pants to release his member. He carried one of her legs, slide the tip against her entrance and felt how wet it was, and slowly slip his whole length in one push.

Her soaked, tight pussy hungrily clenched his cock and he almost burst right then and there, but he forced himself not to. It has been awhile since they did it raw, after all. He had to take a moment to calm down before he could continue. He doesn't want to end this soon or knock her up. He can feel how hot and wet she was. Her fluids were leaking out of her hungry hole and dripping down on the concrete floor, making small puddles. Now he is wondering how long has she been wanting this.

After a few moments, Serena threw her arms around his neck and they resume back to their make out session as Calem slowly pumps into her. Her tight walls clenched and wrapped around his member. She felt it getting bigger and stiffens inside her. As his length was slowly sliding in and out, the blonde trainer released her hold on his lips to let out her soft moans as Calem directly strokes her sensitive spot.

"Shh! Be quiet! We don't want anyone hear us!" He whispered.

"I can't help it. Your cock is too big. It feels so good." She said.

"Guess I have to keep you quiet." He said and silence her moans with his lips pressed onto hers.

He slip his tongue in her mouth and traced over her taste buds. He circled his tongue on hers, gently stroking her soft and wet tongue. Soon enough, she joined in and their tongues began to dance. Their gaze still held onto each other while their eyelids lower a little. They can see their cheeks turning red, their brows sheen in sweat, and their eyes were filled with ecstasy before they were fully closed.

He cupped her ass cheeks and lifts her off the ground. She held onto him by hanging onto his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed deeper, his gentle thrusts changed into a rapid pace. The sounds of their squelching and slapping flesh echoed through the alley. His thrusts were relentless and the sheer tightness of her loins made it even harder for him to last longer.

He groaned and he quickly pulled out just in time and his semen bursts out from his member, splattering his seeds all over the wall and some in between her thighs. Their lips separated from each other to maintain the oxygen they needed. They were panting into each other's ears. Serena softly pants her hot breath onto his ear and Calem was heavily panting onto her ear, trying to recover his energy. After they recovered, Serena opens her eyes and gasped in fear.

Calem looked at her, "What is it?"

She points over to where she is looking and he saw someone was watching them.

The person hides behind the corner of the building.

"Hey, come out. I caught you watching us." Serena said.

The person slowly came out from the corner with a guilty look.

They were surprised to see none other than...

"Sina?" The teen said.

"Hey..." She said, awkwardly.

Calem puts Serena down and pulls her underwear up while she puts his slimy member back in his pants and zips it up. After they maintain their posture, Calem cleared his throat and asked, "How long were you watching us?"

"Long enough." She said. "Professor Sycamore has forgotten to give you two something and I was tasked to deliver the items to you. When I caught up with you, you quickly head in the alley. I soon followed after you and I saw..." Her face turned red afterwards.

"Sorry you had to see that." Calem said as he nervously scratched behind his head.

"It's fine. But why didn't you get a room?" Sina asked.

"We couldn't afford it." Serena said.

Sina looked away while still having the red color on her face. "W-What if I... Paid the room for you...and in exchange, maybe you could..." Sina murmured.

"What?" Calem said.

"N-Nothing! Never mind!" SIna blurted.

"Are you trying to negotiate with us?" Serena asked.

Sina stood silent for a moment.

"You're saying that you'll get us a room in exchange? For what?" Calem asked.

"Well, I... I thought it might be weird to ask but... In exchange, I want you to have sex with me." Sina finally said.

"WHAT?!?!" Calem and Serena exclaimed.

"The way how you battled, Calem, the wind caressing your hair, the way how you smile when you and your pokemon are in synch. You look so sexy. But I think I'm a bit forward with my demands." SIna said.

"Wait, wait, wait! Just...give us some time to think." Serena said.

Then, she pulls Calem away from Sina where she couldn't hear them and had themselves a conversation using their indoor voices.

"I think we should accept this offer." Serena whispered.

"What!?" Calem exclaimed, but not so loudly.

"I want to see the rest of this city. If she can get us a room for the night, then we may get to do that." She said.

"So all we have to do is accept her request and have sex with her, right?"

"Right." She said. "So, are you okay with this?"

"I do kind of want to see the rest of this city. So, yeah. I am."

"Okay then." She said without using her indoor voice. "Okay, Sina. We'll gladly accept your request."

"R-Really?" Sina said with an almost happy tone.

"Sure!" Serena said with a smile.

"That's good! Then, follow me. I know a place." Sina said.

Serena and Calem followed her through the city to locate a hotel. They weren't expecting that they would be staying at one of the most fanciest hotel in Lumiose City. This hotel they're staying at is known as Hotel Richissime. They entered inside and they were at awe of this place. It looked grand and glorious and it may look like the price might not be cheap.

Sina went up to the front desk to order a room while Calem and Serena were too busy admiring the design of this luxurious hotel. The receptionist at the front desk gave Sina the room key and the assisstant brought the teens towards their room. Calem and Serena was amazed at this room. The bedroom was clean and sophisticated, they are going to like it here.

"So, how is this going to work?" Serena asked. "Would you like to start off with some toys with you and me first? Or--"

"Actually... When I said I want you to have sex with me, I only meant Calem." Sina said.

This took the teens by surprise. They normally do a threesome or together as a group. "Oh... I guess I'll just sit this one out then." Serena said. She was a bit bummed out that she wouldn't be joining with them.

Calem did felt a little guilty knowing Serena won't be joining in on the fun. But he decided to go through with this to get this room for them. "Sorry about this, Serena. But I'll get this room for us." Calem said.

"S-So... Shall we get this going?" Sina asked, almost timidly.

"Sure." Calem said and began to take off his clothes.

Sina's face slowly turned fully red as she saw his naked body. He was slender and taut, has some little muscles in him, and got a nice flat and tight stomach. He was definitely fit. When her eyes lowers, she saw his length. It was pretty average like most males, five inches long in length and four inches thick. He tossed his clothes on the couch and they moved towards the bed.

Sina took off her skirt and panties and got on her hands on knees on the bed. Calem got on the bed and position his length toward her nether regions. When the tip touched against her entrance, she gasped and wriggles around.

"No! Not there!" Sina said.

"Huh? Don't you want this?" Calem asked, perplexed as to why she stopped him.

"I'm saving it for someone." Sina said. She raise her ass up higher and use all of her fingers to spread her cheeks open to reveal her puckered hole. "In my butt... I want it in my butt."

Again, Calem was perplexed, but decided to roll with it. "Okay then..." He said.

"Calem, you do know you have to loosen her ass first, right?" Serena said.

"Oh..." He realized. "That's right. I haven't thought about it." Calem said.

"Here, catch." Serena tossed Calem a bottle of lubricant from her bag and he caught it.

"Thanks!" He said. "Wait... How long did you have this?" He asked.

With blush on her cheeks she responded, "Well, that was just in case if we were going do some more butt stuff ever since our visit with Viola. And she was kind to give this to me."

"Wait, that was the bottle she gave you?!" He exclaimed.

She nodded, "Mm-hmm... I was planning to keep this as a surprise. But, oh well."

Before he could start, Calem suddenly remembered something. "Ah! I almost forgot! I need a condom, don't I?"

Serena eyed a box of condoms that was right next to her. "Oh, I didn't think hotels would supply condoms." Serena said.

"No, it's okay. We don't need one." Sina said.

"Huh? Are you sure?" Calem asked.

Sina nods.

"Oh well, more for us, then." Serena said.

He opens the bottle up and puts two fingers in and coat with it lube. He gave back the bottle to Serena after he was done using it. He pressed those two fingers against her rectum and gently rubs in circles. Sina squirms for a bit when his fingers pressed against her ass, but soon calm herself once she got used to the feeling. When he was sure, Calem carefully push one finger inside her. Slowly, he push his digit deeper and deeper in her rectum and gingerly pushes it back and forth.

He suddenly felt something slimy grabbing his member and saw Serena's hand wrapped around his length and moving it back and forth and coating his manhood with lubricant. He looked at Serena who was rubbing his cock with lube.

She looked back at him and said, "We want this to be a pleasurable experience for her. We don't want her to be in any pain."

He understood the situation and lets her continue rubbing him. Then, a thought came to his head thinking that it was just Serena's excuse to touch him before he could put his dick in Sina's ass. But he just ignore the thought and let whatever Serena wanted to do. She slowly rubbed his soft and limp manhood from the tip and to the base with her lube coated hand. She felt it getting stiff and it slowly became erect. She knew she was doing a great job when Calem is moaning very softly.

Calem inserts a second finger in Sina's bum and pushed his digits deep into her as far as he could. He pumps his fingers faster, stretching apart and loosening her tight anal passage. Sina was panting hard and fast, her cheeks were flushed and she lets out some of her soft and quiet moans. She felt so relaxed and she no longer felt any discomfort, just pleasure.

When she was ready, he retracted his fingers and Serena released her grip on his hard shaft. He position his length to her ass and carefully inserts it in. The tip prod against her hole, then, the head was slowly inserted. He easily slides the rest of his shaft inside her, but he was so careful not to push the whole thing in one swift. Sina softly moans as she can feel every inch of his length slowly filling into her ass. She clench the sheets and bit her lower lip as she tries to get used to this feeling.

Calem stops and only half of his length were in her. He decided to take things easy and let her get used to his size and length. He grabs her cheeks and spread them further and languidly moves his hips back and forth. His slick cock slowly slides in and out of her tight ass and caused the boy to softly grunt. Sina loudly moans and hiss as her ass was being penetrated gingerly by Calem's hard dick.

"Ah... Ugh... Mmf... So tight!" Calem grunted.

"Oh... *gasp*... Mmph... So big!" Sina moaned.

Meanwhile, Serena was sitting on the couch, watching the boy fucking the assistant. She squirmed a little as she watched from the sidelines. She reached her hand down to her crotch and felt herself getting wet and her panties were getting soaked like a napkin. She hope that after this, Calem will give her some love making.

Calem pushed his hips further and pushed his dick deeper into her, earning some wonderful moans from the tanned assistant. Serena watched his cock pumping into her ass, his shaft swiftly sliding in and out and the sight of it caused her loins to get hot and moist. He gripped her cheeks and pushed them together on his dick and made her butt tighter than before.

Serena pushed two fingers through her drenched panties and massaging her entrance as she viewed Calem's expression. One eye was shut tight, the other lowered. His brow furrowed, and his teeth was clenched. She could tell that Sina's ass must be so tight right now considering he's pressing both of her cheeks together to sandwich his cock. She moves the hem of her underwear aside and slips two fingers in her snatch, thrusting and curling them inside while using her free hand to cup her breast.

Calem could no longer hold himself back any longer. He sheathed his whole cock inside her tight butt in one swift thrust. A squeal escaped from Sina, but moaned lovingly afterwards. In a wild pace, he slams his hips against her butt. His groin slapped against her butt multiple times with such force, it sounded like someone was clapping. The sensation was too much for the girl and slowly, she slumped down on the mattress.

He pushed her butt down on the bed to have her fully laying down on her belly as he slides his dick in her ass. Serena can see how much they were enjoying it. Sina had her face buried on the bed, muffling her moans and squeals. Her hands clenched tightly on the sheets as Calem was rocking his hips hard into her body. His forehead was sweaty, his pants were heavy, groans and grunts were escaping past his lips, and his torso was sheened in sweat.

He was making the bed creak loudly with his hard thrusts. Serena's fingers was in synch with the beat of his thrusts and she was remembering the time when he did that to her back at Viola's gym. His shaft rapidly slides in and out of her tight slick ass as his orgasm was edging nearer. Serena was letting out her moans of ecstasy as she pushed her fingers deep in her drenched cavern, her climax was coming soon. With a grunt and a loud groan, he pushed his dick far into her and came deep into her ass. A lovely muffled moan escaped from the assistant as her tanned ass was getting creamed.

Serena's mouth gaped open and let out a loud and lovely moan when she pushed her fingers far and deep in her pussy. Her juicy liquids floods out of her vaginal passage and her walls suddenly got tight and clamped on her digits. As she was riding the waves of her orgasm, she viewed Calem's hot seeds spurting and oozing out of Sina's tanned ass, making look like a fine cream pie.

The three of them were heavily panting and regaining their strength. Sina felt Calem getting soft inside her ass. She can still feel it pulsing and throbbing. He slowly pulls his shaft out to not do any damage to her rectum. When he fully pulls it out of her, more of his cream streams out of her ass.

Once fully recovered, Sina puts on her underwear and skirt. She looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she doesn't look like a mess. After that, she was ready to leave.

"Thank you for the good time. Now I know how having sex sort of feels." Sina said.

"No problem." Calem said.

"Now that I think I know this sensation, I think I have the confidence." Sina said.

"Confidence? For what?" Serena asked.

"Huh? Oh, n-nothing! Just talking to myself." Sina said, almost nervously. "Oh! Before I forget, I need to give you these." She gave Calem and Serena a Holo Caster.

"Cool! Holo Casters!" Serena said.

"As you already know, these let you communicate with others." Sina said. "Professor Sycamore forgot to give these to you as I've mention before." She said. "And take this as well." She gave Calem some money. "Use this to enjoy yourself. I believe you earned it."

"I can't take this. It's too much." Calem said.

"Don't be so humble! Just take it! Besides, you couldn't even afford a room if you're that low on money. If you're going to roam around the city, you might as well take this and enjoy yourselves." Sina said.

Calem was hesitant at first, but he had an idea on how he could use that money. He takes the stack of cash and said, "Okay. Thank you."

"I gotta go now. Enjoy your new room and welcome to Lumiose City." Sina said and left the room.

Calem sighed and said, "Well now that that's over, I should get myself cleaned up."

"But, Calem, I thought that maybe we could have ourselves some nice private moment with just the two of us, you know, making love." Serena said.

"I'll do you one better." He said. "After I'm done showering, you should clean yourself up, too."

"Huh? Why?" She asked.

"I'll tell you after we're done showering."

And so, Calem went in the shower to clean himself while Serena calls housekeeping to fetch them some new clean sheets. After housekeeping just finished with their chore, Calem finished showering and Serena got in next while Calem was putting some fresh clean clothes. He heard the shower running and since he still has some time, he took their dirty clothes and took them to the laundry to wash them.

This hotel has laundry service, they wash, dry, and iron clothes for the guests. Their clothes will return to them fresh and clean by the delivery from housekeeping. Since he had no worries, he return to the room and found Serena wearing some spare clothes, sitting on the bed, and watching TV.

"Oh, you're back. Where were you?"

"Just dropped off our dirty clothes. Don't worry I emptied the pockets."

"So, what was it you were going to tell me?"

"You know, after travelling together and having sex for so long, I realized that not once have I even took you out on a date."

"Oh, Calem, you don't need to do that."

"Do you want to us to be a couple?"

She blushed at the term and murmured, "I do."

"Then, let's go out. Let's see the sights of this city. I want us to have the time of out lives."

She giggled at the thought. "Sounds like fun." She said. "Okay, I'll go out with you."

"Thankfully, Sina gave us enough money to enjoy ourselves. I plan to use some on our date."

"Just make sure not to splurge too much."

When they were ready, they left the hotel to view more of this city. They couldn't even be bothered to wear fancy clothes, so they just wore their spare travelling clothes. They did some sightseeing, they went to the Prism Tower and enjoyed the view up top, they ate dinner, they went to the movies, and they did some of the activities like trying the lotto. Their date has gone on for so long, the sky turned from bright blue to dusk orange. They went to a nearby café to take a coffee break.

They let their pokemon out for a breather while the teens were sipping their drink.

"This coffee taste great." Serena said.

"This blend is not bad. Although, I do wonder what coffee taste like from other cafés." Calem said.

Just then, Calem spotted someone over at the end of the café, which is also near their table they were sitting at. There were two people he noticed, the guy he just met awhile ago, Lysandre, and the famous movie star, Diantha. They were having themselves a conversation.

He nudged to Serena, "Hey, Serena, isn't that Lysandre guy we met at the lab?"

She looked over to where he was looking. "It is. And he's talking to Diantha. Wonder what they're talking about."

"Let's eavesdrop for a bit."

They looked over and listen in to the conversation.

"You played a young girl so wonderfully in your debut on the silver screen. Wouldn't you rather remain young and beautiful forever and always plays such roles?" Lysandre asked.

"What a strange question..." The woman said. "Why would I want to play the same old roles forever? Youth may be beautiful, but it's not all there is to life. Everything changes. I want to live and change like that, too. So I look forward to playing different roles as I get older."

Lysandre clenched his fist, but he soon unclenches them, "You were chosen to be a movie star, correct? Isn't it your duty to be ever beautiful?" He asked. "Everything beautiful should stay that way forever. I would end the world in an instant so that beauty never fades. I can't stand the thought of the world becoming uglier." He said.

He then got this feeling someone was watching them and looked over and saw Calem and Serena. The teens were quickly spotted and swiftly looked away and went back to drinking their coffee.

"Y-You don't think he noticed?" Calem asked.

"Let's hope not." Serena said.

Luckily, they weren't called out and Lysandre left without even noticing the teens.

"Hey, Calem?"

"What's up?"

"I want to do some shopping here in this city. I want to know what sort of designs they have."

"Sure. I'm down for it."

They return their pokemon and continue walking around the city to do some shopping as they held hands. They shopped and shopped until the sky was filled with stars. They put the shopping to an end since they were spending way too much money. With bags of items they've purchased, they head back to the hotel. They entered their room and Serena stretched and lets out a satisfying sigh.

"Today was wonderful, Calem. Thanks for the date." She said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said.

They put their purchased items on the couch right next to their clean clothes that was delivered by housekeeping.

"So, what do you want to do now?" She asked.

"Wanna watch some TV?"

"Sure." She said.

They laid on the bed and watch some television. Calem was only wearing his black T-shirt and shorts and Serena was wearing her gray T-shirt and shorts. They were cuddling each other, Serena nuzzled her head on his neck while Calem rested his cheek on top of her scalp as he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close to him. Unbeknownst to Serena, Calem is going to end the night that leaves them both happy and satisfied.

He moved and hovered above Serena and all she could see was a happy expression. She has that confused look on her face that means she doesn't know what's going to happen next. He took her by surprise by mashing his lips against hers. She goes with the flow and closed her eyes and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed the back of his head to deepen the kiss. He cupped her cheek with one hand and escalate this fiery kiss.

His other hand rubs up against her waist, lifting her shirt up a little. She moved her hands towards his body and pressed them against his torso, feeling the fabric of his shirt and feeling his tone body through the said fabric. She slide her hands up against his torso and lifted his shirt up to expose a little of his flat belly. Their kiss was getting intense and passionate. His tongue licked her lower lip, coaxing her to open her mouth up for him.

She giggled through the kiss and oblige to his request. She opened her mouth and his tongue darted in, licking all over her damp cavern in hot caresses. He ran his tongue on hers, urging her to dance along with him. She had no choice but to move and swirl her tongue around his. Their saliva flowed down to their chin as their tongues swivel in a hot and fiery passion. Their moans were quiet, but heard. Their lips closed the gap and their slippery tongues began to wrestle for dominance.

Serena darted her tongue into his mouth and licked all around. She caressed everywhere in his moist mouth, from his cheeks, to his teeth, and his tongue. It seemed like she got the upper hand, but Calem fought back and pushed her tongue back in her mouth. He assault her damp mouth and dove his tongue deep into her throat, leaving her shuddering, moaning, and left her face flushed as his skillful tongue caressed her tonsils. Sounds of sucks, slurps, and smacks were produced from the teens as they wrangle for dominance.

It ended in a tie when they both pulled away for air. Both panted heavily as they filled their lungs with oxygen. They wiped the drool off their chins and Calem was the first to remove his clothing. He took off his shirt and revealed his fit body and removed his shorts, leaving him only in his tight black underwear. He then took off Serena's shirt, exposing her bare breast to him. She wasn't planning on sleeping with a bra tonight, so she only wore just a shirt. Then, he took off her shorts and left her in her violet panties.

He cups her breast and it fitted perfectly in his hand. He caresses it with such gentle care as he lightly squeezes it in his palm. A soft moan was pried from the honey blonde girl and it made the raven haired boy eager to please her more. The tips of his digits slowly slides back, applying gentle pressure upon her mound as his digits retracts. Each of his fingertips made it toward her rosy nipple and he gently pulls it back and plucks it.

He placed his mouth on her other breast and suckles on her nipple. His lips tighten around her rosy nipple and he sucks and pulls his head back, bringing her breast along with him. A small moan was extracted from Serena again when he plucked her nipple with his mouth and caused the mound to jiggle. He then swirl his tongue around her harden nipple, coating it with his saliva.

He placed his mouth over the nipple, plucks it, then clenches it in between his teeth. He cups her free breast and massages it in his palm. He grinds his teeth on her perky nipple and pried out squeals from her. Then, he plucks the bud with his teeth again, and placed his mouth over it and resumes suckling it with gentle suctioning. He plucks her other rosy bud with his fingers, earning moans and squeals from her. Then, he apply gentle pressure on her mound and kneads it.

With so much attention he has given to her breasts, it was causing her loins to get moist and hot. It was soiling her violet panties and a tiny wet spot appeared on them. She couldn't stop releasing these sounds of pleasure even if she tried. His tongue continue to swirl around her nipple and clenching the bud in between his teeth, all while sucking on her soft mound. His hand squeezed and rotates her other mound, sending shivers in her body.

He suddenly stops to what he was doing and pecked her lips. He was about to move on towards getting rid of her underwear, but she placed her hand on his chest to stop him. She noticed the bulge in his tight black underwear. It looked like it wanted to be released and free from it's fabric prison. Her fingers grabbed the waistbands and pulls his tight underwear down to free his hard manhood.

It was twitching and throbbing. A little pre-cum oozed from the tip. She licked her lips and wrapped her fingers around his stiff member. A gasp and a moan escaped from his lips. She moved closer towards his rock hard cock and kissed the pre-cum off the tip. Then, she squeezed it and more pre-cum oozed out. She kissed the pre-cum off the tip again and licks the slit, earning more moans from the boy.

She slowly moved her hand up and down on his stiff shaft, prying more moans and pants from the raven hair trainer. She gripped his manhood tightly in her hand as she felt his hard length throbbing. His shaft felt so hot and hard. She felt how hard the pulse was beating and it almost looked like he wanted to come right then and there. She gently tugs and pulls his length, being very careful not to make him climax so soon.

"Oh..." Calem moaned. "Serena, it feels so go--" He was cut off by Serena, who placed her finger on his lips to silence him.

"Don't say a word. I only want to hear your moans." She said.

Then, her mouth gaped open and slowly took his whole length in her mouth. She eyed his reaction as she swallows his cock. He threw his head back and yelled out in ecstasy. She took the whole length in her mouth and it was deep in her throat. Slowly, she moved her head up and down, relishing the taste of his dick going in her mouth. He hissed and he groaned, clenching the sheets as he tries to force himself not to come too soon.

She stopped at the tip and swirl her tongue around the head, lapping up the pre-cum. She released a sigh of her hot breath and made his cock twitch. She smiled and wrapped her fingers around his shaft again and slowly slides her hand up and down on his slimy length. As she does that, she wrapped her lips around the head and sucks him hard, slurping up his pre-cum.

Calem moaned and warned Serena, "Serena, if you keep doing that, I think I might burst!"

She smiled again and took half of his length in her mouth and starts bobbing her head. She moans and slurps his cock while swirling her tongue around his shaft. Calem couldn't hold it any longer. He groaned and yelled out in ecstasy and she swallows his whole length just in time before he blows. She pursed her lips tightly and swallow all of his loads as his shaft keeps shooting his cum in her mouth and streams down in her throat.

Some whimpers escaped from Calem's mouth as he held her head. His eyes were shut tight and his face was flushed as this pleasurable sensation surged through his body. After he finished cumming in her mouth, Serena continued to suck him off, hard. He hissed and groaned, along with some whimpers as she sucks him as hard as she can while slowly pulling back. When she made it to the tip, she sucks and slurps on it for a few seconds and made a pop sound when she pulled back and kneeled on the bed.

She smiled and licked her lips of any remains of his semen. She looks at him with a lusty look in her eyes and whispers, "Now it's your turn to give me pleasure."

She reclined back and spread her legs apart and shows him her moist panties. She must've gotten wet from sucking him off. He removed his underwear that was hanging in between his legs and tosses it elsewhere. Then, he grabbed the waistbands and pulls the fabric down and reveals her moist and glistening pussy. She used her fingers to spread open her moist slit and shows him more of her cunt. A drop of her nectar oozed out of her hole and spilled on the sheets.

He removes the underwear from her legs and tosses somewhere in the room. He leaned closer to her entrance and she moved her fingers away. He gazed upon her glistening moist slit, watching her juices stream out from her endlessly down to her thighs. He slide his finger across her slit and pried a moan from her. Then, he slid the digit up and down, his fingertip continuously bumps into her clit. Her nether regions was getting hotter as he kept teasing her entrance.

He pinched her folds with his index finger and thumb and squeezed it while sliding his digits up and down. She yelped out in pleasure and heavily pants while his finger and thumb continues to slide up and down at a slow pace. He managed to squeeze out more of her juicy nectar that oozed out of her. He pinched her flaps harder and harder to hear more of her moans and secrete more of her girly fluids that seeps out of her moist cavern.

Then, he taps two fingers, individually, against her slit. It was making some soft wet slapping noises and her juices splat out of her labia. After that, he slid those two fingers up and down on her slit very slowly so he can pry more of her delightful moans. She gasped erotically when she felt his fingers pressed against her entrance, teasing her, and secreting more of her erotic sounds and her girly nectar. He slide his fingers, individually, up against her slit and it made her sex craving for something to penetrate her.

"Oh..." Serena moaned. "Calem, you're making me so wet. It feels so goo--" He cut her off by mimicking what she did to him earlier, by placing his finger on her lips to hush her.

"Don't say anything. All I want to hear is the sound of your lovely moans." He said.

He finally gives her what she desired and slips two fingers in her drenched hole. Gingerly, he pushed them in, and pulls them out. Her pussy was so drenched and his digits were already coated with her nectar. He stops and pulls his fingers out. He brought his juice coated fingers to his mouth and licks his digits clean. The taste was so exquisite and he puts them in his mouth to suck the juice from his fingers.

He shoved his fingers back in her drench cavern and languidly curls them inside her until his digits were covered with her juices again. He takes them out and shoves those juice coated digits in her mouth and smear them on her tongue. He smothered her own fluids on her taste buds and she was very surprised that her own nectar tasted so good. She sucks and licks his fingers clean, slurping her juices off of his digits.

He takes his fingers out of her mouth and shoves them back in her hot and soaked pussy again. He thrusts and curls his digits deep inside her hot cavern and produce soaked sloppy sounds. Her juices squirted out as he pushed his fingers deep in her pussy and it streamed down to her thighs. Her glistening pelvis was soaked in her own fluids, looking like a hot and sexy mess.

He leaned closer to her face, their lips are just inches away as he whispers, "Let me hear more of your moans."

He pushed deeper and pried a cry of ecstasy from her. She was panting hard on his lips while she was clenching on the sheets. She jerked her hips when he hits that sweet spot. A smiled formed on his face and he strikes that spot again. He secrete a yelp from her and her walls were starting to tighten up around his fingers. In a quick pace, he assaulted her sensitive spot by pushing his fingers deep into her hot and soaked pussy. He was earning so many moans from her and her vaginal walls wrapped tightly around his fingers.

"You're getting so tight, Serena." He whispered. "Are you gonna come from my fingers?"

"Calem!" Was all she could moan out.

"Come for me, Serena." He said. His hot breath softly exhaled on her lips.

All she could moan out was only his name as he whispered sweet nothings near her lips. Her pussy continues to make more soaked squishy sounds as he thrust and curls his fingers deep into her. His lips were getting hit by her hot breathes and her hot moans. Her lips moved to say the syllable of his name over and over again. Then, he pushed his digits deep into her as far as he could and she screamed out in rapture as her climax has finally arrived.

Her body seized and her pelvis jerked at least once or twice while she was riding on the waves of her orgasm. Her insides twitched and her pussy quivered as her fluids flowed out of her. Her insides loosens it's grip on his fingers and he slowly retract them back. He place them in his mouth and cleans his digits again. His tongue licks and swirls around his fingers while sucking her juices.

After he finished, he kissed her and went down to clean her pussy with his mouth. Her entrance looked like a hot and soaked mess. Her thighs and crotch were coated with her juices and it glistens when the light shines on her pelvis. He applied his tongue on her soaked thighs and starts licking the juices off them. His tongue slowly traced around her thigh, earning soft whines from Serena.

His tongue neared closer to her entrance. He slowly licked up her juice soaked thigh as he inched closer and closer. Then, she felt his tongue slowly licked her outer labia that was coated in her own nectar. She was getting ready for his tongue to clean her up, but she didn't feel him cleaning her pussy, in fact, he cleaned her other juice coated thigh and slowly made his way towards her pussy.

She whined and squirmed, urging him to clean her pussy instead of just teasing her. He placed his mouth on her thigh and sucks the juices off her while he slowly moves toward her womanhood. He left kisses after he slurped up her nectar. He finally made it towards her other outer labia and slowly licks the juice off her, producing sheer moans from Serena.

He blew his hot breath on her quivering pussy, it tickles her and made her body heat up with ecstasy. She squeaked and moaned when he placed his mouth over her messy womanhood and eats her out. He dart his tongue deep in her hot cavern and caressed her insides. His mouth slurps up the remains of her fluids with soft suctioning. After he finished cleaning her, he retract his tongue back and clenched his teeth on her folds. Her womanhood was still sensitive after she came and she couldn't help but release her squeals.

And then, he was done. He pulled back and wiped his chin for any leftovers. Now it was time for the main event. They both smiled and were eager to make love. She look down on his crotch and saw his harden manhood. He was ready and she couldn't wait to have him penetrate her and fill her with love, ecstasy, and pleasure.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Then, let me get the condom."

He was going to fetch the condom, but she grabbed his arm and stops him.

"There's no need."

His eyes widen in anxiety, "But I--"

"I don't want a rubber getting in the way. I want to feel you." She said. "Earlier, you were doing so well without it. I want us to make love without the condom, just for you to last longer if we ever ran out."

"But what would happen if I got you pregnant?"

She just smiles and replies, "I trust you, Calem. I know you'll be able to pull out in time."

Her smile calms him and soothes his anxiety. Trusting her, he laid on top of her and pressed his lips deeply into hers.

"Now, let me turn off the light." She said and shuts the lights off.

The room was dim and the only source of light they have was from the city that was coming in through the window. Despite how dim it was, they were still able to see each other. His hand reached toward her face and cups her cheek. She placed her hand over his and rubbed her cheek against his palm. Then, he lowers down and kissed her with deep passion. Their lips locked and held onto each other.

His hand traced over her leg and slowly reached to her curves. He took his time to touch her skin and feels the goosebumps that prickled out of her. Serena sharply inhales when she felt Calem's crown slowly sliding up and down on her slit, teasing her and making her wet once more. After he's done teasing her, he slowly inserts the tip inside her. His hand finally made it to her curves and snaked it's way to her back and he gently lifts her waist up to slide the rest of his length into her.

Her lips released their hold and gasped out in pleasure. Her insides were wet and her walls tightens around his member. She wrapped her arms around his back and held onto him. She feels his manhood spreading her passage and it was twitching inside her when he filled her up. She softly pants her hot breath in his ear and the sensation caused him to shudder in response.

"You're so big." She whispered in his ear.

"What do you want me to do?" He whispered.

"I want you to move inside me."

"I'll do it slowly."

He pulled his hips back so slowly, almost all of his length was pulled out of her until he only left the tip inside. Then, he slowly pushes it back and pried moans from her pursed lips. Her walls were slowly being spread apart again by his rigid length. Her insides greedily wraps around his member tightly and coating it with her fluids. Her pussy produced lewd squelching noises as he slowly plunge his member deep into her until the tip kissed her cervix.

Steadily, he moves his hips back and forth. His thrusts were slow, but they were so passionate. His shaft was slowly filling into her and reaching places to intensify her sexual pleasure. His member was rubbing against her sensitive places. Her insides were tightly wrapping up around his member and milking his shaft for his semen. Calem groaned in pleasure as he pants his hot breath in the shell of her ear.

His hip movements increases speed. His pelvis smacked into hers and made some wet flesh slapping sounds. She cried out in bliss when he strikes her sensitive spot. Her back arched and her breasts pressed onto his chest. He thrust his cock into her harder and harder. He felt her breast rubbing up against his chest, her nipples also swirled around with his. Her nails dug into his back and left cuts on them and drew small blood. He responded in groans of pleasure and pain.

He held her tightly with both hands wrapped around her back and thrusts quickly into her. He pounded her relentlessly, his hips were slamming into her glistening wet pelvis. He was rocking into her with such passion that filled her mind with nothing but pleasure. The head of his cock keeps kissing her cervix, almost pushing it through and she released her lovely moans in response.

Calem whimpered as his thrusts were getting wild and frenzy. He rapidly plowed her, trying his best to make both of them come together. Her loud and lovely moans rang into the shell of his ear. She feels his cock throbbing and beating hard. She knew he was almost there for his release. The beats of his thrusts were so hard, he was rocking the bed, her body, and her world.

In a swift move, he quickly pulled out before he could have the chance to spill inside her. He quickly rubbed his slick dick and his seeds bursts out from his member and splattered all over her body. His semen were splattered on her belly, on her tits, and on her face. He was releasing so much of his thick and pearly semen. He was panting so fast and hard, his cock continues to throb even after coming so much.

After he finished relishing his orgasm, he pressed two fingers on her entrance and quickly rubs against her loins. Her hips jerked and bucked, urging him to make her come with his own fingers. Then, he slip those said fingers into her and rapidly thrusts deep into her. He pressed his thumb against her clit and rubbed against it in circles. It wasn't long before she had herself her own orgasm.

Her mouth gaped opened and lets out soft gasps of pleasure. Her vaginal passage squeezed down on his fingers very tightly and her lady liquids spurt out of her vagina and spilled onto the sheets. She fell back on the mattress after her intense orgasm and started to pant for air as she was regaining her strength back. Calem joined her and fell back on the bed to recover his energy, too.

The teens are finally officially known as lovers. When their strength returned to them, they looked at each other and smiled. Calem used the sheets to wipe his cum off her face and body. And then, he passionately kissed her after that. They cuddled with each other. She placed her hands on his chest and nuzzled under his chin while he wraps his arms around her body. She can feel the beat of his heart gradually slowing down.

"You're starting to get better and lasting longer, Calem." She said.

"And it's all thanks to you, Serena." He said. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They gave each other a good night kiss, savoring the fact that they are now a couple. He threw the sheets over them, covering their naked, sweaty bodies, and they quickly fell into slumber.

 

Did you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	5. The Majestic Parfum Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem, Serena, and Shauna meet up once again and have themselves the time of their lives at the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter includes: Threesome F/F/M, Public Sex, Blowjob, Bisexual, and Footjob

The morning light shone in through the window. The sunlight hits Calem's eyes and he slowly lifts them up. His vision was blurry, but within a few seconds, it was adjusted. He looks at the woman he made love to last night. She was sleeping peacefully right next to him. She was snuggled up against him, her eyes were closed, and her arms were wrapped around him.

She looked so beautiful in his eyes. He carefully moved the strand of her hair aside and placed a kiss on her forehead. She softly groaned and slowly lifted her eyelids open. In front of her, she sees the man who gave her a good time last night. She smiled at him, and in response, he smiled back at her. She kissed him good morning and he returned the favor by kissing her back.

"Good morning." Serena said.

"Didn't mean to wake you." Calem said.

"It's okay, if it means waking up next to you."

He smiled at her and brushed his lips up against hers. "Keep resting. I'm gonna go take a shower." He got up, gets off the bed, and heads for the shower.

He turned the water on and checks the temperature before he could go in. The warm water ran down his body, washing off the sticky, sweaty mess from last night. His heart swell with happiness as the events from last night flashed in his head. He would surely keeps those memories in his heart. Suddenly, he heard the bathroom door open and closed afterwards. Then, the shower curtains opens and someone stepped in the tub.

He looked back and sees Serena coming in. "Serena?"

"I thought we could save time by taking a shower together." She said.

He smiled at the thought.

She approached closer to him and they lovingly embrace each other and deeply kissed. The water showered down upon them, soaking their bodies and hair. Their make-out session lasted for a good few minutes before they slowly parted away. They looked and smiled at each other again. They began cleaning themselves up by starting with washing off the sticky and sweaty mess on their bodies.

After that, they washed their hair. They lathered their hands with shampoo and cleaned their heads. His nails were digging in his scalp and scrubbing the dirt off. Her fingers raked through her long blonde hair, lathering them with soap. Once their hair was full of soap, they rinse their heads. Then, they were washing their own genitals. Serena scrubbed her private parts really good. Calem rubs the body wash soap all over his manhood, he was cleaning from the tip and down to his balls.

After that, they cleaned the rest of their bodies. Serena poured the body wash on her breasts and rubs them all over. Her mounds were full of bubbly suds. Calem pours the soap on his shoulders and chest and rubs them all over until he produced some suds. After they coated their bodies with soap, they helped wash each other's backs since they couldn't reach behind.

Calem gently scrubbed her smooth back in circles. He scrubs and he scrubs until her back was covered in foams. He took this chance to clean her cute butt, too, and she squeaked in surprise and giggles at his actions. He poured soap in his palm, lathered them, and cups her ass. He rubs each cheeks with soap, lathering them until the soap foamed. After he took his sweet time with her, she rinsed her back off and now it was her turn to return the favor.

He turned around and felt the soap pouring onto his back. She scrubs his back really good to clean the sweat off. His back looks so fit and has the right amount of muscles in them. He's been keeping his body in good shape and she admires the tone of his torso. He wasn't too buff, but not too scrawny either. He's just perfect, just the way she likes him to be. After she finished, she got her revenge and smacked his butt and lecherously chuckles. He sheepishly smiles and chuckles at her while he rinsed the soap off his back.

He turns off the shower and grabs the towel that was big enough for them to share. He wraps them around in the big towel to dry themselves off. She placed her hands on his hips, stood on her tiptoes, and plants a deep kiss. He held her tightly, smooshing their bodies together, and intensifies their fiery, passionate kiss that lasted long enough for them to get dry. They got out the shower, put on their fresh, clean travelling clothes, and checked out of the hotel.

They ate some breakfast before they traverse route 5. Calem and Serena sent their stuff they bought back to their houses and gave their parents some lovely souvenirs and gifts, along with a letter letting them know they were doing fine on their journey. They crossed the gateway that led to route 5 and continued on with their journey.

Calem and Serena walks out the gateway and enters route 5. They took one step in the route and already a pokemon appears! The pokemon rushes over to Calem and Serena, running around them in circles and then just looks at them. The pokemon glances at Serena first, then, Calem. The pokemon stares at him for a moment.

"Whoa! What kind of pokemon is that?" Serena asked.

"A Lucario, and a hyper one at that." Calem said.

Just then, they heard a voice calling out to the pokemon, "Lucario!!!" Lucario looks back and sees it's trainer coming. The trainer seems to be wearing roller skates, she wore a helmet, pads, and gloves. She has a very long creamy blonde hair tied in a big, thick, high fluffy ponytail that emerges from the back of her helmet. When she appeared, she bends on her knees to catch her breath, she chugs down from her water bottle before she speaks. "Lucario, you know you weren't supposed to run off like that!" But Lucario keeps staring at Calem, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, there was no harm." Serena said.

"Man, Lucario, aren't you exhausted from all of the battling you're doing?" The trainer asked her pokemon.

Her Lucario continues to glare at Calem, challenging him to a battle.

"Jeez! There's just no reasoning with you, is there?" She sighed. "I hope you don't mind, but, could you battle my Lucario?" The trainer asked.

"Of course. I don't mind." Calem said.

"I'm so sorry about this." The female trainer said.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just have a good battle." Calem said and he battles the trainer.

After a fierce one on one battle between Tweetorch and Lucario, Calem was the winner in the end. Even the trainer was astounded. Lucario barely had enough energy left to fight. The trainer returned her pokemon back into it's ball.

"Wow! I can't believe you manage to take Lucario down!" Said the astounded trainer. "Not only that, but you did calm it down. Now I can just take it easy."

"Glad I could help." Calem said.

"Since you helped me with my problem, let me give you a reward." The female trainer said.

"Oh, there's no need." Calem said.

"Nonsense! I'll happily pay you back!" The female trainer said.

He was about to turn her down again, but the trainer approached him and grope his groin. Calem let out a yelp while Serena just stood there in shock.

He pushed her away. "What are you doing?!" He exclaimed.

"What? I'm just giving you a reward." The trainer said.

"But, I'm in a relationship. With her." He points to Serena.

"Come on, it's not like I'm asking for sex. I just want to give you a blowjob. That's all I'm asking for." She said.

"But I--"

"Just take the reward, Calem. I certainly don't mind." Serena said.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"It's just a blowjob. It's not going to hurt you." Serena said.

"I know. But, I just can't--"

"Besides, we're still a couple after this, right? Nothing will get in between us."

He was speechless. He do truly does love her and he doesn't want to cheat on her. But if she's fine with it, then, he should have no problems with it.

He quickly gave in. "Um, ok. If you insist." Calem said.

"Great!" The female trainer said. "Now just relax and enjoy."

She got on her knees, unzips his pants, and freed his flaccid manhood. She strokes his limp cock nice and slow until it gradually erects and hardens on her hand. Once his penis was fully erect, she opens her mouth and takes his whole length in. Calem softly groaned and covered his mouth to keep himself quiet. He just realized that they were doing it out in the open.

Serena realized this, too. Luckily, there was nobody around, they were the only ones. She also realized they were still standing in front of the gateway, too. Anyone could cross the gateway and walked in on them doing this sort of activity.

"Hey, we shouldn't be doing it out here. We should at least be hidden from the public eyes." Calem said. "I don't want people to see us doing this."

With her mouthful of cock, the female trainer responded, "Well, you better hurry up and cum, then."

She bobs her head and took his cock deep in her throat. His shaft quickly slides against her wet tongue, his tip hits against her tonsils, and his whole length was covered in her saliva. Her hot, damp mouth was slurping his shaft and sucking it for his semen. She cups and fondles his balls, lightly squeezing them in her hands and earned moans from the raven hair boy. Then, she tickles them in her fingers, sliding each digit up against his testicles.

Knowing he wouldn't come soon, Serena decided to help out. She cupped his cheek and turns his head to face her. She crashed her mouth on his and slip her middle finger in his rectum. Serena swallowed his loud moans and keeps pushing her finger deeper in his ass. She founds his prostate and gives it a nice massage. She learned that massaging their prostate, males do tend to get even harder and cum quickly and hard.

His loud moan was muffled and he shuddered when he spilled his warm cum in the female trainer's mouth. She guzzled most of his seeds as much as she could. Some even seeped out of her mouth and dripped down to her chin. She felt his cock throbbing and twitching, even after he finished coming. She slurps up his remaining seeds before she took his out of her mouth. He quickly puts it back in his pants before any else saw what happened.

The trainer stood up and wiped his seeds off her chin. "Was it good?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah." He nods.

"Good. Maybe I'll give you something better the next time we meet." She said and winks at him before she skates away.

With those words left hanging in the air, he can feel his penis getting tight in his pants.

"Getting excited?" Serena teased.

He immediately blushed and stuttered, "W-What?! N-No! I-I was just um... uh..."

She giggled at his reaction. "You're so cute, Calem."

"L-Let's just get going!" He blurted out.

Flustered, he heads in towards the grass and encountered a pokemon.

A wild Pancham appeared! It looked like it wants a battle with Calem.

"Cool! You've encountered a Pancham." Serena said.

"I-I meant to do that!" Calem said, still flustered.

After battling the wild pokemon, he catch it and named it Panda King.

Calem and Serena continued to walk on route 5. They encountered and battled some trainers and Calem was mostly using his Panda King in battles and it was amazing on the battlefield. They even did a multi battle with twins. It took a while, but they finally reached the next town known as Camphrier Town.

"Phew! That was a long walk." Serena said. "I think we should take a break. Let's see if they have any cafés here."

"But first things first. We need to go to the pokemon center. Our pokemon are way more exhausted than us." Calem said. "Now let's go search for--" Suddenly, something was beeping. "Huh?" He checked his pockets and found the source of the noise.

"Oh, it's your Holo Caster. You must have received a Holo Clip." She said.

He answered his Holo Clip, "Thank you for using the Holo Caster. Lysandre Labs developed the Holo Caster to make the lives of pokemon trainers richer, fuller, and more convenient. We hope you enjoy the fine services this device provides." The Holo Caster said and hangs up.

"Nothing but some boring messages." Calem said.

"Oh well. Let's get going to the pokemon center." Serena said.

They found the pokemon center and had their pokemon checked up on. After their team was fully recovered, they ventured around town to do some sightseeing. It was a medium size town, but the place was good. They've been sightseeing for quite a while until they stumbled upon a castle. The design looked so fascinating. They decided to enter in the castle and have a look. The inside of the castle looked so fancy. As they entered, they noticed a familiar face.

"Hey, you guys!" Shauna said.

"Shauna! You're here!" Serena said.

"So, whatcha been up to lately since our last visit?" Shauna asked.

Serena smiles with blushed cheeks.

Shauna then noticed her friends were holding hands.

"Oh, this ought to be good." Shauna said.

"All I can tell you is... Calem and me are becoming closer." Serena said.

Calem just sheepishly chuckles while scratching behind his head.

"So, did you have the chance to look around Lumiose City?" Shauna asked.

"We did. And we stayed at Hotel Richissime for the night." Serena said.

With a smug smirk, Shauna teased them as she asked this question, "Did you get any noise complaints from other guest while you were rocking the bed?"

Their faces turned red.

"S-Shauna! T-That's private!" Calem blurted.

Shauna giggled and said, "I'm just playing with you guys."

A person wearing a fancy suit appears, he looks like the kind of person that take people on a tour. "Oh, we have guest. My, my, its been so long since this castle has been so busy. Allow me to take you on a tour of this castle." The tour guide host said.

"Why, thank you." Shauna said.

But before the tour guide host could show them the rest of the castle, someone else appeared, he is panting and whatever he had to say was urgent. "Sir, its back!" The guy said.

"What?!" The tour guide host said. He looks at Calem, Serena, and Shauna and says to them, "My apologies but, I must be excused." And with that, he left the castle.

"I wonder what's going on?" Serena asked.

"Why don't we go and see?" Shauna asked.

"Whatever is going on, it sounded like an emergency." Calem said.

They exited the castle and saw the guy and the host walked to route 7. They followed them to see where they were going. As they walked through route 7, they see a big pokemon sleeping on the road.

"Whoa! What is that?!" Shauna exclaimed.

"Oh, dear. Not again." The host said.

"Geez! It's completely blocking the road!" The guy said.

"The only way for it to wake it up is to play the Poke Flute." The host said.

"That's a great idea! Play the Poke Flute, my good sir!" The guy said in joy.

"Um...." The host uttered.

"Don't tell me, you don't have it, do you?" The guy said.

"I do not. I gave it to someone." The host said.

"More like taken, wasn't it?" The guy said.

"I'm afraid so. It was taken by the owner of the palace." The host said.

"What's a Poke Flute?" Serena asked.

The guy and the host noticed the three youths and figured out that they have heard their conversation.

"I heard the Poke Flute is an instrument that is used to wake up sleeping pokemon." Calem explained.

"That's right. And the Poke Flute is currently at Parfum Palace." The host said.

"Hey, what if we go get the Poke Flute back to you?" Shauna suggested.

"We would be grateful if you did that." The host said.

"Where is this Parfum Palace place?" Calem asked.

"Its just past route 6." The guy said.

"All right! Let's go get the flute and awake that sleeping pokemon." Shauna said.

The trio of youths head their way to route 6. Throughout this route, Calem and Serena each captured an Espurr. Calem also caught a Honedge and named it Oblivion.

They approached the big, golden gate with interesting textures on it. There was a butler that stood in front of the gate. "If you want to go inside to see the palace, that'll be $1,000 per person."

The trio were shocked at the price.

"You want to pay us to get inside?!" Serena blurted.

"That's too expensive!" Calem blurted.

"The owner of this palace thought that you can't have too much money." The butler said.

"Jeez!" Shauna said. "Fine! I guess I have no choice." She said and paid the fee.

"Neither of us has a choice in this. We need that Poke Flute." Calem said and paid the fee.

"There goes my savings." Serena said and paid the fee.

The golden gate opens and the trio enters inside the palace. The three of them were astounded by the decoration of this place. There were golden busts and a golden statue of Milotic. Everything in this palace was so very fancy, maybe even fancier than Shabbonneau Castle.

"All right. I think we should spilt up and cover more ground to search for the Poke Flute. Or at least find the person who took the instrument." Calem said.

"I think it's a great idea." Serena said.

"I agree." Shauna said.

"I'll search the halls." Calem said.

"I'll try to find the person who took the Poke Flute." Shauna said.

"I'll look in the gardens. Maybe the owner is there." Serena said.

The trio split up and looks for the Poke Flute.

Calem was wandering around the palace looking for the owner of this place and the Poke Flute. He searched room after room, area after area, hall after hall, and there was no luck, so far. He continued to wander around in the halls until he bumped into Shauna who just came out of a room.

"Hey, Calem, over here." Shauna called out to him.

"Any luck?" He asked.

"Nope. But I found something even better." She said.

"What is it?"

She went back in the room and he followed her.

All he sees is a neatly furnished bedroom. The bed was a four poster canopy. The mattress was covered in gold sheets and a gold blanket. Pillows that were covered in golden pillowcases, were neatly fluffed and rested against the headboard. He heard the door closed and he saw Shauna locked the door.

"Uh... Why did you lock the door?" He asked.

"I thought we might have a little fun here in this neat, clean bedroom. I like to think as this as payback for them taking our money just to visit this palace." Shauna said.

"I...I don't know about this. I mean, I'm with Serena. And--"

"Last time I checked, she said she wouldn't mind sharing you with me. And you'll still be together with her anyways, right?"

She did say that. She even said those words back at the beginning of route 5. Maybe he thought Serena would be okay with this. "Well...Okay. I guess she wouldn't mind."

"Great!" She said. "Now let's take off our clothes and soil those sheets." She said in a sexy tone.

They shed their clothes off and gazed at each other's naked bodies.

Shauna looked so beautiful, but not as beautiful as Serena. Her entire body was perfectly tanned. Her curves looked nice and her small tits looked juicy.

Shauna admires his build. His body has that of a worked out young boy, not too buff and not too skinny.

She approached closer to him and brushed her body up to him. Her small breasts pressed onto his taut stomach and she felt how tight it was. His flaccid manhood was sandwiched in between their groin and she felt how hot it is. She placed her hand on his chest and felt the thumping of his heartbeat. She looked at his flushed face and she smiles at him.

"I gotta be honest with you, Calem. I always did like you. I was even hoping we would be a couple, but we now know it never would've happen. I was a bit sad when you and Serena travelled together and became more than just friends. When I saw you getting head from Serena back at that forest, I seized the opportunity and had a threesome with you two. I felt so happy that I gave my virginity to you. True, you already gave it Serena and she gave it to you, but I was still glad my first was with you. Ever since that day, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I always touch myself and fantasized you sinking that cock of yours deep in my pink pussy. I've been using toys to satisfy my needs, but they were nothing compared to you."

His cheeks turned even redder. "Shauna..."

"Now, I want to have my moment with you, Calem. Let's make love on the bed."

She grabbed his hand and takes him to the bed. She lays him down on the mattress, laid on top of him, and dominated his lips with hers. Her arms were desperately wrapped around his neck. His hands grabbed a handful of her ass cheeks and gently rubs them in his hands. He was taking his time to feel the texture of her soft ass. She slipped her tongue in his mouth and his tongue swirled around with hers.

After a moment or two with their tongue kissing, their lips separated and a thread of their spit connected to their tongues before it breaks.

She lecherously smiled at him and leaned in his ear and whispered, "I want you to take me. On this bed. With your cock. Deep in my pussy." 

"But I can't get you pregnant." He said.

"Today is my safe day. You can cum inside me as much as you want."

She slides her naked body down on him. He softly moans as her warm body moves down on him and felt her soft tits sliding down on his torso until she made it to his limp dick. She milk him slowly with her hand. She could almost feel it gradually stiffening and getting erect in her hand.

"Wow! So this is the cock that was used to fuck Serena. You were an amateur back then, but now I'm curious to see how good you've gotten." She felt his member fully erect and stiff in her hand.

She sat down on the end of the bed, leans back with her arms supporting her, and spread her legs apart to reveal her pussy to her crush. He sat up and she told him to spread his legs. He spread them far enough so she was sitting right in between his legs. And then, she sandwiched his cock with her feet. He yelped in surprise and let out a moan when she slowly rubs her feet together. "Oh? You got even harder. Does my feet really feel good?" She taunted him.

"Oh! Your soles... It feels so smooth... it's so pleasurable!"

"Hmm~" She sexily smiled at him and used her toes to please his cock.

She used her big toe and the toe next to it to slowly rub his shaft. Her other toes on her other foot wrapped around the tip and clenched it tight enough that pried out a moan and a hiss from Calem. The feelings of her toes amazed him, they felt so smooth and sensual. Her toes pushed against the tip while quickly sliding her other toes against his throbbing shaft. She squeezed her toes on his pole and pries another moan from him and she felt something sticky coming out from his tip.

"Are you going to cum from my feet? Such a dirty boy." She said. 

"I can't help it! Your feet feels so smooth! So sensual! So good!" He moaned.

Her toes released their grip on his cock and she slides her soles, individually, up and down on his shaft. "You wanna know how I keep my feet so smooth? I put lotion all over my body, including my feet. That's why they feel so soft and smooth."

She squeezed his shaft and his pre-cum oozed out of his cock. She used this to her advantage and covered her soles with his transparent ooze and rubs them all over his erect pole. She pressed her feet together on his pole and slides them up to the tip and squeezed more of his pre-cum out. The pleasure was starting to feel so good, he was jerking his hips and thrusts his cock in between her feet.

"Does it feel good? Then cum for me, dirty boy." She sexily said. They gazed at each other and he saw her slowly licking her smiling lips.

She press her soles together on his shaft and rubs his rod while he was thrusting his cock against her soft and smooth feet. Her slick soles felt how hard his pole was throbbing as she continues to milk him. His dick was starting to twitch and she could tell he was gonna cum. She rubs her feet harder and faster. He was letting out so much of his moans, he couldn't believe he was getting off just by feet. Just then, his member squirted out his warm cream and it landed on her tanned belly and tits.

Even though he just came, his dick is still rock hard. She smiled, knowing she is going to have plenty of fun with him. "What's this? Your cock is still hard even after you just came. Serena is a lucky one. You must've given her a good time."

He blushed at her words.

"Now I'm wondering if you are gonna give me the best time." He moved back a bit to make some room for her to lay down on the mattress. She spread her legs apart and parted her pussy open with her fingers. "I want you penetrate my soaking wet pussy with your big cock."

He sat on his knees, positioned his member toward her pussy, and inserts it in. He groaned as her pussy was getting tight as he slides it in. He gritted his teeth and push more of his length in. He stops right where he is when he push all of his length into her. His groin was connected to her groin. He tries to regain much energy as he can after his last orgasm, he was softly panting to catch his breath. He can feel the walls of her pussy getting tighter. Shauna placed her feet on each of his pectorals.

"Feeling tired? Don't worry. Let me do the work." She said.

Suddenly, she started to grind her groin against his and he yelped out in surprise. Her hips gyrated and clenched her pussy to make her insides tighter. He threw his head back and lets out another erotic moan. Her feet was pushed against his pectorals for support, which made it easier for her to grind on his cock. He recline back with his arms supporting him and that gains her more access.

She thrusts her hips against his crotch and had his cock deep inside her pussy and hitting all of her sensitive spots. He groaned out in pleasure and his hips started to jerk again and thrusts his cock deep into her pussy. She intensify this sensation by gyrating while thrusting her hips against him. He pounded her deeper and she felt the tip hitting against her cervix. His cock was stirring around her pussy and her insides wrapped tightly around his shaft and squeeze for his seed.

Their thrusting were in synch. His cock was pounding against her cervix and it caused the tanned trainer to moan out in ecstasy. Her insides were getting tighter and milking his cock for more of his creamy sperm. Her lower belly was coiling up and she felt his cock throbbing and twitching again. In one push, his cock was slammed all the way to her cervix, he yelled out in ecstasy, and he spilled his hot semen deep into her hot womb. Shauna gasped and purred when she felt her womb being filled with his hot cream.

He pulled out and his hot load seeped out of her. Her insides were filled and drenched in his cream. She rubs his semen against her entrance and can feel her orgasm coming. She rubs fast and hard until she obtain her climax. Her fluids, along with Calem's warm liquids, gushed out of her creamy insides and soils the sheets. After they enjoyed the glow of their after sex for a moment, they got dressed. They left the bed the way as it is. Sheets were messy, blankets were tousled, and the bed was soiled in bodily fluids.

"Hey, I enjoyed it. You certainly are good." Shauna said.

Calem just blushed and scratched behind his head in embarrassment.

"In my bag, there are some condoms I bought. Go fetch yourself one." The bag was left at the floor. He picked it up and he searched inside her bag and found some toys Shauna mentioned earlier. His cheeks blushed again, but continued with the task at hand. He found a single packet deep inside the pool of her toys and gave the bag back to Shauna. "Use it to please Serena. I bet she's still in the gardens."

He gets the idea and nods.

She stood on her tiptoes and pecked his lips. "Thank you for giving me a good time. Now let's get out here before one of the workers notices we're in here."

Shauna poked her head out the door and looked around to see if the coast was clear before they exit the room. Once it's safe to do so, they quickly exited the room. They left the scene before anyone noticed.

Meanwhile...

Serena approached the garden gate. There were wild pokemon roaming around the hedge mazes. They all looked so peaceful and happy. She looked around the garden to find the owner. She searched and she searched, but all she finds was pokemon that scampers off when they were spotted. She found nothing but hedges and decorative hedge trimmings, she searched high and she searched low. She sometimes went in circles around the hedges trying to find the owner. There were no traces for the person she's looking for and she thought that he/she isn't here. Serena about to give up on the search until, she saw something rustling in the bush. She stayed right where she is, watching that bush rustle. Then, someone came out of the bushes.

She sighed in relief when she saw a familiar face. "It's just you, Calem."

"Did I scare ya?"

"No. But did you find the Poke Flute?"

"Not yet. But I think you and I should take a break from this searching."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Besides, I need to confess with you about something."

"What is it?"

"Well..." They both sat down on the grass. "The truth is... I had sex with Shauna in one of the bedrooms."

"Oh?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what? It's not like you love her or anything, right?"

"Huh? You're not mad?"

She shakes her head. "I'm not."

"Well that's a relief."

"So, did you give her a good fucking?"

His face flushed again. "Uh... Well..."

"Why don't you tell me how it started?"

He told her how it all happened. Just telling her the story already got her wet. The events were still fresh in his memories and he got hard once again.

"Wow! She was really good. I still can't believe you came just by her feet."

"I-I couldn't help it. They felt so good."

She smugly smiles at him. "Hey, wanna another foot job?"

"Eh?!"

"My feet are just as smooth as Shauna's."

"Um... Uh..."

"Come on, let me give you one foot job and compare how good Shauna's feet were."

Since he did got hard from Shauna's feet, it was only fair for Serena to please him with hers. She took off her shoes and socks reveals her dainty feet. He took off his pants and underwear and freed his stiff erection.

"Oh? You're hard? Is it because you were thinking of wanting to get your dick touched by these feet? Or was it because reliving that moment made you erect?" She teased him, causing to blush. She giggled and said, "You look so cute when you're this embarrassed!"

He looks away while his face blushed even harder.

"Now see how my feet feels."

She slowly stretched her legs out. Her feet were placed on each of his naked calves. Slowly, they snaked their way to his crotch. Her soles sensually slides up against his thighs and it caused his cock to twitch. Her feet were just inches away from his erect manhood. But she wasn't going to let him have it just yet. She decided to tease him at first and have him squirm around.

She placed her big toes on each of his testicles and slowly rubs them in circles. He was panting softly and letting out small gasps and moans. His dick continued to twitch and his transparent goo began to ooze out from the tip. She pressed his balls together using her big toes and earned a sharp gasp from the raven hair boy. Then, using her index toes, she clenched his testicles in between her toes and she plucked his balls.

Then, she slowly slides her feet up against his twitching member. She pressed her heels together on his shaft and rubs them up and down, earning herself more sharp gasps from the boy. His head was tipped back and lets out his pants which were so heavy and hard. Her feet feels even smoother than Shauna's. Her heels slides up to the moist tip and slides all the way down to his balls.

She slides her soles all the way up to the tip and used her toes to tease the head. She smears his pre-cum all over the tip, rubbing the head with her big toe. She pressed her toe down on the head while her other foot caresses his shaft. She bends his cock back while rubbing her toe up and down on his tip. She rubs one of his testicles in between her big toe and index toe while she caressed his shaft in between her other toes and slowly slides her foot up and down. She pressed her big toes together on his glands and squeezed it to secrete more of his clear ooze.

His cock was throbbing and beating hard, he was close to his climax. With just one foot, she pressed her sole against his dick and rubs his shaft up and down. She felt how hard and quickly his member was pulsating. She put her other foot on his face and just within a few seconds, he squirted out his hot loads. Most of his hot semen landed on the clean green grass while some were on her foot.

"Oh my gosh, Calem! Did it feel really good? I can't believe my feet actually made you cum this much!" She said and giggles. "You made such a mess." She took his foot off his face and lets him breath.

"It felt good, but, I don't think I'll get too attach to it." He said in pants.

"So, who's feet are better? Mine or Shauna's?"

"Uh... Well... Um..."

"Don't tell me you're going to say both of our feet are good."

His eyes look to the side and answered, "I can't decide. So yeah, both of your feet felt good."

She kissed him and replied, "You never did wanted to hurt anyone's feelings. That what makes you so cute." She realized his pole is still hard and erect. "Amazing, Calem! You're still hard! Are you eager for more?"

He takes the condom out of his jacket pocket and shows it to her, letting her know the answer.

She smiles and licks her lips, "Let's get this started then."

They stripped the rest of their clothes off, revealing their naked bodies to each other once again. He always did love how her body looks. She took the condom off his hands and pecked him on the lips. She tore the wrapper and rolled the condom on him. Then, she got on her hands and knees and swayed her ass side to side, showing her wet pussy to him. He gripped her hip and his shaft and slides his whole rigid length inside her.

He grabbed ahold of her hips and started pounding her with relentless force. His groin slapped against her butt, causing her cheeks and breasts jiggle with his hard thrust. The pace was so frenzy, his thrusts were very intensive as he pushed deep and hard. With each thrusts his hips makes, she was gasping out her erotic moans, but they were barely heard. He was extremely lucky they were hidden deep inside the garden where no one could see them.

The sound of his hips quickly slapping against her butt sounds so lewd, especially if his crotch were wet with her juices. It only just motivates him to keep pushing it in as deep as he can. His cock was hitting all of her sensitive spots that was filling her body with pleasure. The tip of his rigid cock continuously hits her cervix, almost pushing the head through her.

Her walls tighten up and wrapped around his dick, milking him for his cum. His cock was throbbing and beating hard, he was getting so close to his climax. His pace was getting even faster, he was holding her so tight and slamming his cock into her. He pushed into her so deep and they both received their climax. Her walls clenched his shaft tightly and her lovely lady liquids were gushing out of her plugged hole. His cock throbs each time he spurts his cum into the condom and filling it up. She can feel the sac expanding and pushing against her cervix.

He took the semen filled condom off and tossed it in the can. They quickly got themselves dressed before anyone catches them in the act. They exited out of the hedge maze nonchalantly like nothing happened. The trio have been searching and screwing with each other for so long, the blue sky was already turning into orange. Calem and Serena continued to search in the gardens, And then, they saw Shauna coming their way.

"Hey guys! Having any luck, yet?" Shauna asked.

"No. We haven't found the owner." Serena said.

"Were you too busy spending time alone in the gardens?" Shauna teased.

"Oh, please. I know you had your fun with Calem in one of the bedrooms." Serena said.

"Guilty!" Shauna said.

Then, Calem noticed a pokemon walking around, holding something in it's mouth. "Huh?"

"What is it, Calem?" Serena asked.

"There's something that this pokemon is holding." Calem said.

They looked at the pokemon. It was a Furfrou. In it's mouth, it was holding something like an instrument.

"Hang on, is that the Poke Flute?" Serena wondered.

"I think it is." Calem said.

Just then, they heard a shrill of joy coming their way, they saw a man rushing over to the group. "You found it! You found my beloved Furfrou!" The man said. "Thank you, I really appreciated it."

"Oh? Is this Furfrou yours?" Shauna asked.

"Yes, it is. Ah! And I see it has my Poke Flute in it's mouth again." The man said.

"Wait, YOUR Poke Flute?" Calem asked.

"Why, of course." The man said.

"Then, does that mean you're the owner of this palace?" Shauna asked.

"That's right! I welcome you to my humble abode." The owner said.

"You mean to tell me, that you're the owner?! I thought the owner would look so fancy when he or she is wandering around in their own palace! But you are just wearing regular jeans and a normal t-shirt!" Serena blurted out.

"Well, the owner can wear whatever he/she wants. But enough about me, let me reward you!" The owner said.

Calem was about to decline the reward. "Oh, no thanks. We just want the--"

"Oh, please. Just let me. After all, you did find my Furfrou." The owner said.

"Right. 'Found' Furfrou." Shauna sarcastically said.

"I know! I like to give you a fireworks show!" The owner said.

"A fireworks show, just for us?!" Serena said in excitement.

"I love fireworks!" Shauna said in excitement.

"I have just the perfect room for you three where you can enjoy the show in private where no one can bother you." The owner said. "I'll have my butler escort you."

In a few minutes, they were escorted by a butler who was taking them to a private room where the trio can have a perfect view of the fireworks. They were walking up the stairs until they finally reached their destination. They entered in a private room where there was another bed canopy with the same designs that Calem and Shauna had sex on. There was a glass dome where they can see the sky turning dark.

"The fireworks will start in fifteen minutes. I shall leave you be. Enjoy the show." The butler said and left the room.

"Fifteen minutes, huh? That gives us plenty of time to have some fun before the fireworks." Shauna said.

"Oh? Are you planning something again, Shauna?" Serena asked with a sexy grin.

"Oh yes! This time, let's have ourselves another threesome." Shauna said with a lascivious grin.

Calem sighed again, "If we're going to have sex, let's at least use the condom this time." 

"No need." Shauna said. "I already told you today is my safe day."

"And I can just take the morning pill after this. So there's no need to hold back, Calem."

A grin formed on his face and the blood rush to his groin. His pants were feeling so tight and his erection wants to break out of his fabric prison.

They stripped their clothes off and started having a three way tongue kiss. Serena was stroking his shaft, milking him until he was good and hard. Shauna cups and fondles his balls, tickling them by sliding her fingers against them. Once his shaft was fully hard and erect, Shauna left their group tongue kissing and let Serena have him all to herself. Calem cups and fondles one of Serena's breasts, squeezing it and kneading it in his hand.

Shauna lowers herself down to his groin, opened her mouth as wide as she can, and swallows his entire length. She bobs her head while swirling her tongue around his shaft and taking his erect pole deep in her throat. She took it deep in the back of her throat, her nose was pressing up against his pelvis. She slurps and sucks his hard cock and coats it with her slimy saliva.

Meanwhile, Calem was plucking Serena's perky nipple while the honey blonde trainer was cupping his face and deepens their tongue kissing. Their tongues were swiveling around, caressing each other's damp mouths. Her soft moans were muffled and were swallowed up by the raven hair trainer. His muffling groans were swallowed up by the honey blonde trainer. With one free hand, Calem grabbed the back of Shauna's head and pushed her down on his cock.

His entire cock was stuffed down her throat. She heard a groan from him and he suddenly bursts into her mouth. With quick reaction, she sealed her lips shut and sucks and slurps his warm liquids spilling in her throat. After he finished, she moved her head back and stops at the tip. She slurps up any leftovers and made him groan. Then, she pulls back and kissed the tip.

Meanwhile, Serena was milking his softening manhood again until he was good and hard. They never broke the tongue kiss as she was stroking his cock. The couple pulled back and made a thread of their own saliva before it quickly broke. Shauna stood up, rubs her hand on his chest, and the ladies were giggling lasciviously. They stumbled back on the bed where they can begin their fun.

Few moments later, kissing sounds, moaning, soft panting, and gasping filled the empty bedroom. The trio were on the bed, filling each other's bodies with rapture. Shauna was laying on the bed, Serena was sitting on top of Shauna's face while having her pussy being licked by the dark skin trainer, and Calem was on his knees, pushing Shauna's legs back and thrusting deep in Shauna's tanned pussy while he and Serena deeply kissed with their mouths being invaded by their intrusive tongues.

Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and lets out her erotic moans in his mouth. Shauna slowly licks her tongue around Serena's folds before she could slid her tongue inside her. She darted her tongue deep in her drenched hole and slowly licks circles around her moist cavern. Her juices were already starting to leak out and she quickly laps them up, not wanting to waste a single drop of her tasty nectar.

Serena could feel Shauna's intrusive tongue slowly licking up and down in her pussy. Her tongue was so deep inside her as she continues to lap up her leaky womanhood. She even found her secret spot and gives it a good licking that was driving her crazy. She couldn't fully focus on her tongue kissing and she was letting Calem dominating her mouth by diving his tongue deep into her moaning hole.

Calem drove his cock deep in Shauna's tight pussy. She was starting to get tight and her erotic juices were leaking out. He took advantage of her wet pussy and slides his cock faster into her. He slammed his groin against her soaked crotch and they were making hot and erotic sounds. His hard pounding pried moans of pleasure from her. He was hitting her sweet spot and the tip was striking against her cervix.

In unison, they all obtained their orgasm. Serena came first and her juices splattered on tanned girl's face. Shauna came second and her insides wrapped tightly around his length and her nectar was gushing out of her cavern. Finally, Calem came last and released his hot loads into her empty womb, filling it up until it was full of his cream. He pulled out and his hot cream flowed out of her drenched hole.

He milks himself until he was hard again and lays down on the bed. Serena straddled on top of him with her back facing the boy and grinded against his member. Her soaked flaps sandwiched his shaft and coats it with her own fluids. She moved her hips up and down, she going to climax just by rubbing her folds against his rigid pole, but she would not stop moving her hips. 

Meanwhile, Shauna cups and squeezes his balls while slowly licking her tongue up against his shaft. She was lapping up some of Serena's juicy nectar she left behind while making her way up to his crown. Once her tongue made it to the tip, Serena hovered her pussy above his cock and spread her flaps open. Shauna watched as Serena's pussy slowly engulfed his hard cock. Serena must've creamed herself as her pussy continues to deeply swallow his length.

When he was fully sheathed inside her, she bounced on his cock. Shauna could only watch as she sees Serena penetrating herself deeper onto his pole. Her hips were moving like crazy, she was slamming down on his rod with no signs of stopping. Shauna then moved closer to Calem's unresponsive member and slurps up what little shaft that wasn't swallowed by Serena's cunt.

She was lapping up most of Serena's juicy fluids that spilled on his member. Then, she swirled her tongue around his balls and caresses them in her mouth. She pulls them down while sucking off a little of Serena's juices. Calem grabbed the blonde trainer's hips, holding her still, and he thrusts his cock up. The tip strike against the entrance to her womb, sending shockwaves of ecstasy throughout her body.

Shauna took this advantage and licks Serena's clit while she was holding still. Her tongue flickered her clit and shrieks of ecstasy were escaping from blonde trainer's mouth. The tanned trainer also rubs two of her fingers quickly on her labia. Serena's lower belly was starting to coil up and her pussy was tightening up, clenching his hard pole like a vice grip. 

Soon enough, Serena squealed and had her orgasm. Calem groaned and Shauna can see his cock throb as he spurts his seeds deep into her pussy. Shauna sees how much cum was leaking out of her plugged hole. She licks the cum off her seeping pussy and licks some off that coated on Calem's dick. She made sure she didn't let them go to waste by lapping up every drop of his cum that continuously leaks out of her.

They reposition themselves, Serena was on top of Shauna, her breasts pressed against her small ones, Shauna's legs were pulled back and Serena's legs were holding them back. In this position, they were giving Calem free access to push his cock deep in their drench holes. His cum continues to leak out of their snatch, and their sex were still hungry for more of his rock hard dick. He was rubbing his cock in between the ladies' soaking flaps, coating his shaft with their mixed fluids for him to slide quickly into their holes.

When he was ready, he slide his cock into Serena's entrance and quickly rams into her with intense thrusts. With such hard force, he was rocking her body and she was screaming out her delightful erotic noises that was escaping from her lips. Her breasts were rubbing up against Shauna's tanned boobs. Their nipples were swirling around each other and caused the tan trainer to softly moan.

Calem slips his cock out of Serena's pussy and slides his entire length into Shauna's tight tanned pussy. His cock was hitting against her cervix, the tip was trying to push through her. Shauna let out her sheer moans of pleasure. Calem was giving it his all by rapidly sliding in and out of her slick insides. Her eyes were slowly rolling back and her face was flushed.

Serena took this opportunity and silenced her moans by sealing her lips with a kiss. The girls deeply smooched and Shauna slips her tongue in her damp mouth and their tongues danced with each other while Calem slip his cock out of Shauna's pink pussy and rubs his dick back in between the girls' slits. Calem was groaning and moaning as his hips thrusts rapidly. His eyes were shut tight and he was letting out his hisses of ecstasy. The wet sensation of their folds tickling his pulsing shaft was incredible and unbelievable.

Seconds later, Calem yelled out and his semen bursts out of his cock and splattered on the women's bellies. The ladies moaned and received their climax when his manhood rubs against their entrances. The girls' tongues continued to swivel for a little while longer, even though their orgasm had just arrived. Their lips parted and a thread of their spit was formed before it breaks.

The girls sat on Calem's lap and sandwich his rigid cock with their soaking wet loins. The girls rubs their cunts against his shaft and coats it with their seeping juices. The three of them were panting and moaning out in pleasure. Both of his hands grabbed each one of the ladies' breasts with his forearm supporting their back so they won't fall. Their pussies felt how hard his cock was throbbing and beating.

The girls were even at their limit, too. Their hips were moving up and down, sliding their soaked loins against his hard length. In unison, they had their climax. Both ladies came and their juices gushed out of their hole and spilled on his shaft and his sperm bursts out of his cock. Just as they came, the fireworks exploded into the dark sky and they all screamed in pure bliss. He shoots his white, creamy rope of pearly semen into the air just like fireworks.

The trio were resting on the bed, catching their breath and regaining their strength. Serena and Shauna cuddled up against Calem on both sides. They placed their hands on top of his sweaty, heaving pectorals. Shauna felt his beating heart gradually slowing down. As they rest, they were gazing up at the sky, watching the fireworks exploding in the sky. This felt right for the three of them.

Minutes later, the show ended and the three of them were fully recovered. They all let out a sigh of bliss as they enjoy this after sex moment. The bright moon shone down upon the trio, making them glow as the light hits their sweaty bodies.

"That! Was! Amazing!" Shauna said.

"With the love making and watching the fireworks after, yeah, it was beautiful!" Serena said.

"Gotta say, you two were pretty good." Calem said.

"And you have gotten even better." Shauna said.

Just then, the telephone rang on the nightstand. Serena grabs the phone and hands it over to Calem.

He answered, "Hello?"

"So, did you like the show?" It was none other than the owner.

He smiled and looks at the girls. "Oh, we enjoyed it."

"That's good to hear. I hope you don't mind but I would like to reward you more. For searching and finding my beloved Furfrou, I like you to sleep in the palace. You deserved it after searching far and wide for my Furfrou."

"That's nice." He said. He saw the ladies were so exhausted, they were yawning and their eyes were slowly drooping. "We'll take it."

"Great! I'll have a room set for you three."

"That's okay. I think we'll just sleep right where we are. So, don't bother us for the rest of the night, ok?"

"I understand. Well then, good night." The owner said.

Calem hung up and Serena puts the phone back at the night stand. Then, he held the girls closer to him and they all fell into deep slumber.

The next morning, the trio awoke from the morning sun. They shielded their eyes from the glaring morning light. They got up and said their good mornings to each other. Then, they got dressed, Serena took the morning after pill, and they head out to look for the owner. They soon found him and he offered them a shower and some breakfast. They accept and the three of them cleanse themselves and ate breakfast afterwards. The trio talk to the owner about the Poke Flute, they had to persuade him, but they finally got the instrument back.

They said thank you to the owner for the bed and breakfast and head back to the route where the sleeping pokemon was. It took them a day, but they finally got what they needed. Over where the sleeping pokemon is, the host was waiting for the trio.

"There you are! I was wondering if you might've given up on the Poke Flute." The host said.

"Sorry about that. We were tied up on that day." Calem said.

"Well, as long as you got it back, we can move this pokemon." The host said.

The host played the Poke Flute and awaken the sleeping pokemon. Then, the large pokemon got up and moved away from the path, allowing the trainers to walk through.

"Now that we got rid of the problem, you can now walk through this path. Thanks again for bringing the flute back." The host said and left, leaving the trio all alone in the route.

"Listen, I have to be somewhere else. I heard that there is a garden that is full of berries and you can get to plant one. I'm planning to plant some of the berries that I found to make some more berries."

"That sounds neat! Have fun planting berries, Shauna!" Serena said.

"Thank you! And you two behave yourself." Shauna said, giggling to herself.

The couple blushed, "Shauna!" They blurted.

Shauna laughs, "I'm just teasing! I'll see you around!" She said and left to go visit the gardens.

Calem and Serena held hands as they walk through the path.

"Last night was fun." Serena said.

"I hope I satisfied you two." Calem said.

She laid her head on his shoulder and said, "I know you gave me a wonderful time."

He smiled and said, "And there will be more in your future."

 

I'm not normally into footjobs. I only put it in there just for the heck of it. Did you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	6. Breeding at the Pokemon Daycare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While traversing route 7, Calem and Serena stumbled upon a daycare for pokemon and witness something that might end up rewarding them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter includes: Group Sex, Voyeurism, and Lactation

Calem and Serena were holding hands as they were strolling through route 7. As they were crossing this path, they heard something loud that broke the tranquil silence in the air.

"Ahh!!"

They stopped and wondered what that sound was.

"What was that?" Serena asked.

"You heard that, too?" Calem asked.

They stood still and waited for the sound again. Few seconds later, nothing happens.

"I wonder what made that noise?" She asked.

"I might be imagining this, but I could've sworn that sounded like a moan." He said.

"You think?"

"I know because... Well, you know."

She blushed and said, "Am I really that loud?"

Just then, "Oh!!"

"There it is again." Calem said.

"Let's go investigate." She said.

They continue walking this route until they found the source of that noise. They managed to find a place that these two couple have heard of. It was known as the Pokémon Daycare.

"It's coming from here." He said.

"But the noise is coming from outside." She said.

"Let's go check in the back."

They quietly went around the back. The source of the noise was getting louder and louder as they were closely approaching. When they reach the back, their eyes were wide in surprise. Serena covered her mouth to silence her gasp. Calem knew the sound was so familiar. They were witnessing pokemon surrounding the Daycare Couple as the two of them were making love.

The Daycare Lady was laying on the soft green grass, her leg was over her lover's shoulder, and her pussy was being pounded by his big cock. The Daycare Man was on his knees, pumping his cock hard into her while grabbing one of her jiggling breasts and kneading it in his hand, squeezing it and rotating the mound. Both breeders were fully naked, not counting their gloves, bandana, and cap, their taut bodies were coated in sweat. They couldn't tell if they've been going at it for a long time or maybe they were working hard under the sun.

"Ah!!" The Daycare Man groaned as he pushed his hips all the way in her.

"Ah!!" The Daycare Lady moaned as she felt his creamy seed filling into her hot and empty womb.

The Daycare Man pulled out and his semen gushed out of her womanhood, flowing endlessly onto the clean grass. "Welp, looks like I have to clean this up."

"Honey, it does feel good when we make love. But, I think this love making would be even better if we do have someone watching us other than the pokemon we're looking after." The Daycare Lady said.

"Dear, we've talked about this." The Daycare Man said as he was putting his pants back on. "We need to find someone who is willing to watch us, otherwise, they'll think of us as creeps and no one would ever want to bring their pokemon here."

The Daycare Lady sighed and said, "I always wonder if there is someone who is willing to watch us."

Then, the Daycare Man looked over to the corner and spotted two teens who were spying on them. "Hey!"

"Uh-oh!" Serena said.

"Busted!" Calem said.

The teens quickly exits the scene while the Daycare Man tries to stop them in their tracks. "Wait! Don't go! I just want to talk to you!"

Then, Serena tripped and fell on the ground. By the time Calem picked her up, the Daycare Man caught up with them. "Please, wait!"

"We didn't see anything! I swear!" Calem said.

"Relax, you're not in trouble." The Daycare Man said. "Please, come with me."

The teens reluctantly followed the male breeder. They were heading back to the backyard where the pokemon were. The female breeder quickly covered her breasts from strangers.

"You saw what we just did. And I know you heard what we said." The Daycare Man said. "So, here's what I've been thinking about. You watch us have sex and we'll give you guys something in return. How about it?"

"What is this something you'll give us?" Serena asked.

"How about an egg?" The male breeder said.

"You mean like a pokemon egg?" Calem asked.

"That's right!" The male breeder said. "So what do you say?"

"And all we have to do is just watch?" Serena asked.

"That's all we're asking of you." The Daycare man said.

"Well, why not? We get a free show and an egg at the end." Calem said. "We'll do it."

"Great!" The male breeder said. "Now come closer so you can get a nice view."

Minutes later, the couple were watching the Pokémon Breeders going at it. The female breeder was laying back on the green grass, her knees were raised, her soles were fully planted to the ground, and her legs were spread for her lover to plow into her. The male breeder lifted her hips off the ground and slams into her, driving his cock deep into her hungry snatch. The female breeder intensify the sensation by grinding her hips against his groin. Her insides were coiling around his shaft, making her pussy so tight.

"Oh, dear! This feels even better than before!" The Daycare Lady moaned. "I hope you kids are watching closely as my lovely husband pushes his cock hard into my pussy! Look how deep he's going! Ooh! I can feel him getting harder! He's enjoying being watched by you two!"

"Honey, your pussy is getting tighter! And you're even more wet than before!" The Daycare Man said. "You are so dirty for getting turned on by some teens watching you as I slam my cock in your pussy!"

Meanwhile, Calem and Serena were sitting on the grass, watching the Daycare Couple fucking each other with such intense passion. Calem was getting hard and his pants were feeling so tight. His erection was so desperate to break out of it's fabric prison. Serena was getting wet and her underwear was soaked in her own fluids. She was feeling so hot and bothered. Her nether regions was dying to have something long and hard filling her hot and empty womb.

Then, Calem broke the silence. "You know, this reminded me of the time when we first started out on our journey."

"How so?" Serena asked.

"When we traveled through route 2, we heard moaning. We went to look where that sound was coming from and when we did, we found two trainers having sex and we end up doing it back at our camp base. Just like back then, we heard moaning and we decided to follow that sound and look where it got us. Now, we're just watching two people having sex." He said.

"Ah, memories." She said. "But I think it's too soon to bring that up. But I don't think it really matters, because history is about to repeat itself."

"Are you horny, too?" He asked.

"My panties are soaked and my pussy is hungry for your cock." She said.

His smile was full of excitement. "Hey! Is it okay to relieve ourselves?" He asked the male breeder.

"Be our guest!" The male breeder said as he plows his lover.

"Come on, Calem, let's join in on the fun." Serena said as she starts to strip her clothes off.

Calem soon joined her and took his clothes off. They were now naked just like the Daycare Couple. Serena dug into her bag and brought out a condom. Shauna spared a few for Serena since they didn't even buy some condoms.

"Unlike those two, you won't be breeding inside me." Serena said.

"Why not? We already did that last night." Calem said.

"I want to have raw sex for special occasions. I don't want to waste my pills all willy-nilly." Serena said.

She teared the wrapper off and rolled the condom on his rock hard cock. And then, she had him sitting on the grass and she straddled him with her back facing him. She spreads her entrance and her cavern engulfs his rock hard pole. Her horny hole was so wet and made some soft suctioning sounds as she slowly slides down on his dick. Her insides coils and wraps around his length tightly when it was fully sheathed inside her.

She spread her legs apart and planted her feet on the grass and began bouncing on his manhood. With her legs widely spread, she plunge herself deeper on his cock. She can feel the tip hitting the entrance to her womb. A duet of moans echoed in the air as the women's womanhood were being filled with their lover's manhood. Serena was getting hotter and hotter as she watched the Pokémon Breeders making intense love to each other. She cups one of her own mounds and massages her own clit while bouncing on Calem's cock.

Calem wants to see the Daycare Couple having sex, but with Serena blocking his view, he could barely see what's happening. He tried to move around to see, but with Serena bouncing on him, she wouldn't let him see. "Come on, Serena, I wanna watch the action, too." He whined.

But she was enjoying herself too much to even hear Calem. She slammed her crotch down on his groin, and grinded her hips on his cock. Calem's loud groan matches with the Daycare Man's. Her walls coils even tighter around his length, milking him for his ivory liquids. Serena's fluids coats his erect pole, which made it easier for the female trainer to dive her pussy onto his shaft as fast as she wants.

"Honey, do you think we should interact with those two? It seems they are enjoying themselves more than us." The female breeder said.

"Sure. As long as I am the only one inside you." The male breeder said. He looks over to Calem. "Hey! Wanna have a taste of my wife's breasts? I think you'll enjoy what's in them."

"Okay!" Calem said.

The teens interact with the couple. The Daycare Man held his lover's hips while thrusting his member up against her, Calem laid his head on the female breeder's lap, and Serena was bouncing up and down on his cock. He gazed upon the Daycare Lady's wonderful tits and he compared them with Serena's. Serena has the perfect bust size, but the female breeder has a bigger bust than hers.

With blush on her cheeks, the Daycare Lady said, "G-Go ahead. You can suckle on my mammary glands."

She lifted his head up just a little for him to put his mouth on her nipple. Calem closed his eyes, relax, and suckles her teat. He used his hand to stroke and caress her other mound. The male breeder can feel his wife's pussy getting hotter and tighter. He knows just by caressing her breasts, her womanhood would start to get lewd. His drool was dribbling down to his chin as his mouth was sucking her tit like a vacuum. Just then, when he tweak her nipple, something came out.

Calem stops and noticed this, "Hey, are you lactating?"

"I am." The Daycare Lady said. "My husband has been filling my breasts with his milk. I plan on using it when we have a child. My husband taste my milk before and he said it's going to be delicious for our child. But I don't mind asking for a second opinion."

He suck his tit hard and her milk squirted down in his throat. The flavor of her milk was tasty and the texture that slides through his taste buds felt creamy. "Well I think your milk taste great, ma'am!" Calem said with his mouth full of her tit.

"Ah!" She moaned when her nipple was being sucked so forcefully. "That's good to hear."

Both of his hands squeeze and strokes her mound like he was milking a Miltank and spurt her milk down to his throat. He guzzled so much of her sweet creamy milk, some spilled out of his mouth and dribbled down to his chin. He used one hand to squeeze her other tit and her milk squirted out of her nipple. The cream landed on Calem's belly and it caused a splattered mess.

Serena was moving her hips up and down, slamming her hole down on his rod. Her breasts were bouncing along with her as she plunge herself on his hard pole. She noticed that her lover was enjoying so much time with the female breeder's breast. She looked down on his stomach and saw how much of her milk were splattered. She slams herself down on his pole and grind her hips. She swipe one finger across his stomach to scoop up a little of her milk. She puts her digit in her mouth and she was surprised how delicious it tasted.

And then, the Daycare Lady squealed and had her orgasm. Her milk were gushing out of her mammary glands and squirted all over the place. The Daycare Man grunted and held still as he shuddered and came inside his wife, filling her womb to the brim with his own brand of milk. Calem's moans were muffled as he squirted his milk into the condom. It was not long before Serena had herself the last orgasm and she tensed up as her climax surged through her body.

Everybody was spent. Calem and Serena were sheened in sweat. The Daycare Couple were coated with sweat. Everyone was heaving and panting. They were all catching their breathes and recovering their strength. The male breeder pulled out and his milk was oozing out of his wife's dirty hole. Serena dismounted her lover and leaned towards his stomach and sees how much milk he was covered in.

"Aw, look at this. You can't let good milk go to waste." Serena said.

Then, she applied her tongue on his stomach and slowly licks the milk off. She tastes the creamy sensation along with his salty skin. She took her time savoring the flavor of her milk. She was lapping up the tasty creamy milk, not letting a single drop go to waste. After she cleaned his stomach, she moves away from him and licks her lips.

They got themselves dressed and the Daycare Couple showed them the way to the exit. They entered in the Daycare Center from the backyard. The Daycare Lady brought out a case that contains the egg they promised for the couple.

"Thank you for a wonderful time." The Daycare Man said. "We truly enjoyed it. Here, take this as our gratitude."

The Daycare Lady hands it to Serena.

"Thanks." Serena said. "We enjoyed ourselves, too."

"I hope this egg will help you to learn the basics of being a parent." The Daycare Lady said.

"After all, since you two are boyfriend and girlfriend, it's nice to learn a few things about being a parent if you are going to have a kid in the future." The Daycare Man said.

The couple blushed and sheepishly smiled and laughs.

"Yeah, I guess so." Calem said and held his girlfriend's hand.

"It could be nice to learn." Serena said and intertwine her fingers with her boyfriend's hand.

And then suddenly, the egg started to glow.

"Whoa! The egg is already hatching!" The male breeder said.

Serena released Calem's hand, opened the case, and watched the egg glowed until it faded and the pokemon appeared before her very eyes.

The pokemon slowly lifted it's eyelids and looks at Serena's happy face, "Cleffa." The pokemon said.

"Aww. Such a cutie!" Serena said.

"It's a Cleffa." The female breeder said.

Serena brings out her pokedex.

"Cleffa

The Star Shape Pokémon

Because of its unusual starlight silhouette, people believe that it came here on a meteor." The pokedex said.

Serena brought out her pokeball, "I want you to come with us on our journey. What do you say?"

Cleffa happily agrees and enters inside the pokeball. Without any struggle, Cleffa was caught.

Serena smiled in joy, "Hooray! I caught another pokemon!"

"Congrats, Serena!" Calem said.

"Thanks, Calem!" Serena said. "I promise to take care of Cleffa." She said to the Daycare Couple.

"And I'll help her out." Calem said.

"That makes us happy to hear that." The Daycare Lady said.

"I know you two would make great parents." The Daycare Man said.

The couple blushed again at that word.

"W-We must get going. We have to continue on with our journey." Calem said with a flushed face.

"T-Thanks again for the gift." Serena said while having blushed cheeks.

"Okay now, have fun and be safe." The Daycare Man said.

"Good luck on your journey." The Daycare Lady said.

"Thanks!" The couple said.

They exit the Daycare Center and continued on with their journey. They were holding hands as the thought of taking care of a pokemon baby filled their thoughts.

"Hey, Calem?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's say if we have an actual human baby, do you want to take care of it?"

"Uh... Um..." His face was fully red at the question.

She giggled and said, "Maybe it's too soon, right? Then, forget about it. Let's just take care of this baby I have."

"R-Right!" He said.

With Cleffa on their team, they will surely take good care of it. And they might think of this as how they could become parents in the future, if they should want a child.

 

I think this chapter fits well on how Serena gets Cleffa. Because they have sex at the Pokémon Daycare Center and they received an egg after having sex. Do you get it? LOL! Make sure you leave a comment! But for real... Do you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	7. The Fabulous Team Flare is Here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious group called Team Flare is causing trouble in the Glittering Cave!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter includes: Public Sex, Group Sex, Threesome F/F/M, Peg, Toys, and Anal

Calem and Serena exits out of the Zubat Cave and enters route 8. They saw a familiar couple approaching them. It was the white cladded duo, Dexio and Sina. The female assistant has a cheery smile on her face while Dexio looked a bit grumpy. She was skipping delightfully towards the couple while the male assistant had his arms folded as he walked towards the teens.

"Hello!" Sina called out.

"Hey, Sina!" Serena said.

She stops her skipping and stands right in front of the couple. "It's been a while." Sina said.

"You're in a pretty good mood." Calem said. He noticed that Dexio seemed a bit crossed. His eyes were closed, his brow furrowed, and a frown was on his face. "Unlike someone here."

"Are you okay, Dexio? You seem mad." Serena said.

Dexio let out a hefty sigh and clenched his forearms. "I know what you did."

"Huh?" Serena said.

"Don't act so innocent." Dexio said with a hint of anger in his tone. "I know what you guys did to Sina."

The couple were confused and didn't understood what he means.

"He found out that I had sex with you." Sina said.

"Ah..." The couple said.

"How did you find out?" Calem asked.

"Sina told me everything." Dexio said. "You two did some lewd things to her."

"Hey, I stayed out of it. Calem was the one who had sex with Sina." Serena said.

"Just Calem?" Dexio asked.

"Yep. Just me." Calem said.

Dexio glared at the trainer, "Damn you!"

Calem was concerned why the male assistant is so irritated. "Is there something wro--"

"I was supposed to be the one who gets Sina's virginity!" Dexio said.

"Oh... Is that it?" Calem asked.

"You may not get it, but I love her. I was actually hoping she would have the same feelings for me." Dexio said. "But now, her virginity has been stolen by you."

Serena noticed that Sina was covering her mouth, stifling her laughs. The white cladded female assistant couldn't hold it in anymore and bursts into laughter.

The males looks at her holding her stomach as she lets out her loud laughs. Seconds later, she stops and wipes the tear away from her eye. "That was too much!" Sina said.

"Is there something funny?" Dexio asked with a tone of irritation in his voice.

"All I told you was I had sex with the chosen trainer. I never said anything about having my virginity being taken away." Sina said.

"Huh?!" The male assistant exclaimed. "But then, how--"

"I did have sex with him, just only anal sex." Sina said.

"What?!" Dexio exclaimed.

"How long ago did you told him this?" Calem asked.

"Just yesterday." Sina said.

"Were you even planning to tell him this?" Serena asked.

"I did. When we were tasked to give you guys an upgrade for your pokedex, I just told him I had sex." Sina said.

"I'm confused." Calem said. "Why were you happy when your partner is angry at the fact that he thought your virginity was taken away by someone else?"

"Perhaps I should explain." Sina says and tells them her story. "It happened when were first started working with the professor. We've been working together for a long time. And throughout our lives, we developed feelings for each other. We weren't even aware that we liked each other at first. But, I did find out he has a thing for me right after I left the hotel after me and Calem had sex. I went to Professor Sycamore's office to inform him that my task was done. But then, I heard groaning. I followed the noise and found Dexio was sitting on a chair and he leaned up against a wall, masturbating while he was sniffing my scarf."

"Wait, you were watching me?!" Dexio exclaimed. Blush appeared on his cheeks.

"It was a good show." Sina said. "His pants were down, his shirt was lifted, and his hand was rubbing his penis. He kept moaning my name as he was stroking his cock and sniffing my scarf. I covered my mouth and I'm sure my face was totally red. And then, he stopped, and his cum bursts in the air and stained the carpet. I slink back to the elevator and pretend I didn't see anything. I made myself notice by calling out the professor and telling him my task was done. Then, I heard a yelp from Dexio and then some rustling. I knew he was fixing himself up before I could see him what he was doing. I gave him a few seconds to fix himself before I showed myself to him. I saw him scrubbing the carpet to clean up his mess. He told me that it was a chore from the professor."

"That's a nice story." Calem said. "But I asked why--"

"I'm getting to your answer." Sina said. "I wanted to know how he felt and what's his reaction if I told him I had sex with you. So I decided to tell him what I did with you and he did not take that well. I felt so giddy that he felt this way. He really does love me. He even thought my virginity was taken away. I decided to let him think that. Ever since then, he was so mad at me."

"You are so bad." Serena said.

"So, does that mean you still have your virginity?" Dexio asked.

She nodded, "Mm-hmm. Calem was going to be the first, but I stopped him."

And then, Calem realized something. "Come to think of it..." He remembered how she acted when he was going to put it in her cunt.

"No! Not there! I'm saving it for someone."

"You did say you were saving it for someone. And I did remember you saying you had the confidence. I'm guessing the confidence was for you to reveal how much you actually liked him. Right?" Calem said.

Dexio looked at Sina, who was swaying slightly from side to side. She was also blushing and had a cute smile on her face.

"I guess you figured it out." Sina said.

"I can't believe you played me like that." Dexio said.

"Aw... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Sina said. "I'll make it up to you. I'm going to give you my virginity. Right here, right now."

"Wait... In front of them?" Dexio asked.

"I want them to watch as you take me." Sina said.

"I've always wanted to do this with you." Dexio said.

"Come, you two. Let's go to a more...suitable location." Sina said.

The female assistant led the group to a hidden location where there was no prying eyes to watch other than Calem's and Serena's. As soon as they got there, Calem and Serena sat down on the ground and starts to enjoy the show. The assistants began to strip their clothes off right in front of the teens, showing off their taut bodies to them.

Sina looked great with her glorious body type. Her butt was small, but round, and her cheeks were very tight, just like how Calem remembered. Her waist was slim and it match well with her curvy hips. Her breasts has such a wonderful cup size that wasn't so big. The size of her mounds were a marvelous C-cup. It was the first time that Calem, Serena, and even Dexio saw her naked.

Sina liked how Dexio's body looked. His torso was so muscular, but it wasn't too beefy, it had the right amount of muscles in them. His pecs were swollen with just enough muscles that didn't make it look too big or too small. His stomach barely shows any abs, but it was lean and strong. His arms were lean and muscular due to carrying heavy things around the lab. And his cock was impressive. It was definitely a bit bigger than Calem's. It was seven inches and thick.

The assistants held closely to each other, feeling their bare, warm flesh upon themselves. Her boobs pressed up against his pectorals, his hands cups her cute butt cheeks, and his cock was sandwiched in between their groins. She felt it throbbing against her crotch and his thick member was gradually getting hard. Their faces leaned towards each other, their lips just inches away to make contact. Their lips curved into a smile as their lips were going to meet for the first time.

"I should tell you that I never kissed Calem. I wanted my first kiss to be you." Sina said.

"Sina..." Dexio said.

He closed the gap between them. His lips pressed onto hers. Their eyes were closed in bliss. His hands wrapped around her back and held her tightly, squishing their bodies even closer. Their hearts were thumping hard in joy as they relished every second of their first kiss. It felt so hot, it felt so passionate, it just felt so right. They savored this moment as their lips were locked in place.

After a few seconds, they slowly pulled back and slowly lifted their eyes up. A heartwarming smile appeared on their lips and a tint of blush appeared on their cheeks. He palms her cheek and dives in for another kiss. As he smooches her, he licked her lower lip, asking for permission for entering in her mouth. She giggles and obligingly opens her mouth. He dives his tongue deep into her damp cavern and roams around her mouth in hot caresses.

Drool was starting to dribble down to their chins. Soft moans were secreting from Sina. His hips were thrusting up against her groin. She felt how hard it is and how much it was pulsating. She was getting soaked as his thick length continues to rub against her flaps. His thrusts were getting intense, it's almost like he couldn't wait any longer to put it inside.

While they continue on with their tongue brawl, Dexio gently laid her down on the hard ground. His hand stroke the side of her waist, caressing her soft, tanned skin. Then, his hand made his way towards her nether regions and slides his fingers on her folds. They were soaked in her own juices, and it made it easier for him to slide it inside her without any damage.

He spread her flaps open with just two fingers and slowly slides his length in. Her cavern felt so moist and warm. It almost felt like his dick was melting inside her. As he kept pushing, he felt her virgin barrier. In one quick thrust, he pushed it through and pops her cherry. Sina and Dexio heard about how a woman would felt pain if her hymen broke. But, Sina didn't feel any pain whatsoever. However, Dexio ignores it and continues pushing his cock in.

Sina winced and whined as his cock was spreading her apart. It was so big and her drenched insides were welcoming his cock by sucking his member in and massages his shaft. Her pussy made so much squelchy suctioning noises as she was being filled by Dexio's dick. She felt the tip of his dick pressing up against her cervix when he pushed his entire length into her.

With his hands on the ground, right in between her head, he began to move. He pulled his cock out of her very slowly. Her nectar were trickling through her plugged hole as he was pulling out. He then stopped with the tip still inside her. And then, he slowly pushes his cock back in her. The assistants pleasurably moaned as Dexio's cock was stretching her walls and Sina's insides began to wrap his dick tightly around his length. She creamed herself when he fully sheathed himself inside her.

He lifted her hips up and stood on his knees. He pulled half of his inches out and began thrusting inside her. His length stretches her walls apart as he pushes in and out. With each thrusts he makes, Sina's pussy gets tighter, clenching and squeezing his shaft for his male juices. Her cream continues to secrete from her pussy and it was covering on his shaft and dripping on the ground. Their genitals produced some soft suctioning sounds as his hips continues to move back and forth.

Sina moaned loudly as she reached her hands out to him. He leaned closer to her and she locked her fingers around his nape. They both kissed deeply as Dexio plows deep into Sina's sacred cavern. Her mounds jiggles and bounce as he slams his cock harder into her squelching pussy. She arched her back and her breasts were pressed up against his strong chest. Her bust rubs against his hard chest as he rams into her.

They interrupt their make out session to reposition themselves. Sina wrapped her legs around his lower back and Dexio picked her by carrying her butt cheeks and he stood on his feet. He moved her up and down while pushing his groin up against her. Their mouths crashed into each other again and darted into one another's damp caverns. Their tongues swivel around, tasting one another's taste buds.

He slams into her and the tip was kissing the entrance to her womb. She gripped his shoulders for support and moved herself up and down on his rigid member. His manhood deeply penetrate her hot womb, filling and stretching her insides and hitting her G spot. There was a hot rush of immense pleasure each time he strikes her sweet spot. Her eyes were rolled back and her cheeks were flushed. She felt like she was in a whole different world.

Dexio broke the kiss to gently sit himself and lays down on the ground. Sina placed her hands on his sturdy chest, leans towards him, and moves her hips up and down on his pole. Her pussy engulfs his manhood with every bounce her hips makes. She creamed herself once again when her ass cheeks slams down on his groin. She has him hitting the spots that fills her with such intense pleasure.

Dexio reached his hand behind her and sticks two fingers into her butt hole. He was sort of surprise that her ass was a bit loose. "I guess Calem really did fuck you in the butt. He really did a number on you." He said.

She stopped bouncing and he thrusts his hips up at her while he fingers her ass. The tip continuously hits against the cervix and it sends a shockwave of ecstasy surging through her body. Her pussy was spilling so much of her juices and cream onto his groin and made a hot sticky mess. Their soaked crotches made some wet lewd slapping noises as he thrusts his cock deep into her hot hole.

She held him down to stop him from thrusting and she grinded her hips onto his while he continues to play with her anus. He slowly pushed his digits far into her as deep as he can. Then, he spread his fingers apart and opens her gaping hole that Calem loosened up. Sina felt the cool air blowing into her hole. He rapidly thrusts his fingers in and out while swirling his digits around in her ass. The stimulation made her squirm and she gyrates her hips faster.

He then thrust his hips up at her and slams the tip against her cervix once again. Sina's jaw was left hanging and she was letting out her soft moans. A happy smile appeared on her face as her body was filled with such intense heat. Her pussy was getting even wetter and her insides were tightening up as her anus was being lovingly and erotically caressed by his fingers.

"Say, Dexio, I don't think Calem and Serena are getting the full view of us making love!" Sina moaned. "I want them to see how far you're pushing in! I want them to see your cock thrusting deep inside me!"

While grunting, Dexio replied, "As you wish!"

He took his fingers out of her ass and Sina turned around and had her back facing Dexio. She spread her legs wide enough for Calem and Serena to see Dexio's cock plunging deep into her snatch. Her feet were raised and her toes were curling in sheer pleasure. His hands cupped and fondled her tanned tits. His mouth was placed over her right breast and suckled on her pink nipple.

"Take a good look, Calem!" Sina moaned. "He's pumping so deep into me! I can feel him pushing through my womb!"

Calem and Serena can see Sina's cavern spread apart by Dexio's thick member. They can see his cock pumping in and out, plunging deep into her. His balls were slapping up against her entrance with each thrusts he makes. He squeeze her lower mound that was being suckled by his mouth while her other mound was lovingly caressed by his strong hand.

Dexio pushed so far and deep into her, the couple could almost see a bulge poking out from her belly each time he thrusts into her. He clenched her nipple in between his teeth and Sina can hear him moaning her name in a lustful tone. "Sina! Sina! SIna!" Dexio moaned as his thrusts were getting more fervor.

Sina's lower belly was coiling up, her walls were getting tighter and squeezing his cock so hard, and she felt his cock throbbing hard. In one final push, Dexio slammed his cock all the way in her with the tip kissing the entrance to her womb and his semen exploded inside her. Dexio groaned loudly while clenching his teeth onto her nipple and Sina lovingly screeched with sheer ecstasy and pleasure as her climax arrived at the same time as Dexio's.

Her hot and empty womb was being filled with so much of his semen. It was starting to overflow and Calem and Serena sees his cream spurting out from her plugged vagina and it spilled on his shaft and dribbled down to his balls where it was dripping down to the ground. After their orgasms has passed, both assistants just stilled there, catching their breath, and regaining their strength. After a few moments, they recovered and gave each other another lovely kiss.

After that performance, there was no doubt that the teens were aroused. Their loins were full of erotic heat, just waiting to be pleased. Calem got an erection and a bulge appeared in his pants while Serena's panties were soaked like a wet towel and her nipples were hard and erect. They were sure that after the assistants leaves, the couple will definitely have some time to themselves and please one another. But, an idea came to the tanned assistant.

"That was amazing! You were really wonderful, Dexio!" Sina said.

With full of male pride and confidence, Dexio replied with, "Heh. I know I am."

"But... I'm not too sure if you were that good."

His smug facial expression disappeared when she said that. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I think Calem was a bit better at making love than you did."

This fumed him. "What!? He only had anal sex with you!"

"True. But I think Calem can be better. In fact, I think I'll try him right now."

"What?!" He exclaimed while Sina got off his flaccid dick.

She walks over to Calem and she was about to rock his world, until Serena stops her.

"Hold it! Hold it! Hold it!" Serena ejaculated as she stood up from the ground. "I don't think this is a right idea!"

"See? Even she gets it." Dexio said.

"If you're going to have sex with my boyfriend, then, he should at least be wearing protection!" Serena said.

"That's what you meant!?" Dexio exclaimed.

"Fair enough." Sina said with a smile. She looks back at Calem, who was standing up to get undressed. "Now, let's get these clothes off you, shall we?"

She and Serena helped Calem fully undressed. They saw how hard his cock was, there was even pre-cum oozing from the tip and dripped down to the ground. Serena hands her lover a condom and he rolls it on. Sina brushed up against his body. Her bust squished against his solid chest and her hands strokes his shoulder. Then, she turns around and he lifted her legs up off the ground. With her legs spread apart, Dexio's seed were gushing out of her and emptying her womb.

Calem and Sina saw the look on Dexio's face and he doesn't look too happy about it. "I'm not too sure about this. He doesn't like what he's seeing." Calem whispered in Sina's ear.

Sina crooked her neck to whisper in his ear, "Just go with it. I want to him to get jealous."

This took him by surprise. Sina really does love Dexio, but Calem wonders why she is doing this in front of someone she loves. But, he rolls with it and sees what happens. "O...kay." He said and penetrates her tight pussy.

She moans when her snatch was being filled with Calem's cock. Her pussy was still tight, even though Dexio's thick cock has already been in it before. Calem began to rock his hips up at her and plunge his dick into her. He lifted her legs up higher to drive more of his length deeper into her and gives Dexio a better view of her creamy pussy being pounded by Calem's cock. He grabs her breasts into his hands and his palms sink into her fleshy orbs as he kneads and massages them.

She released her moans when Calem was hitting her secret spot. Sina looks at Dexio, who is still fuming at the sight of his gal being taken by someone else. She saw that his dick is still flaccid and wasn't going to get hard at the sight in front of him. The male assistant continues to watch just to see if Calem is good as she said. He saw the way how Calem pushes his dick deep into her and how hard his thrusts were, but Dexio thought he could do that too.

Serena was just standing by as she sees her boyfriend plowing and slamming into Sina just like how he did back at the hotel. Her loins were getting hotter and is secreting her succulent nectar that streamed down to her thighs. She and Dexio saw how much of Sina's own cream were escaping from her leaking hole each time Calem rams into her.

It wasn't long for Calem to obtain his climax and bursts his seeds into the condom. Sina loudly moaned when she reached her climax and she felt the rubber filling up with his semen. After they finished, the two of them stilled there to recover their strength. Moments later, Calem's stiff pole started to get limp and it slid out of her creamy pussy along with his semen filled condom. The sac that was filled with his seed slowly slid out of his dick and it fell on the ground.

"All right, fun's over." Dexio said as he got up. "Now that you have your taste of his penis, obviously, mine is better, right?"

A smug grin spread through her face. "Hmm... I still don't know. I think Calem is a bit better."

"What?!" He exclaimed. "There is no way he is better than me!"

A giggle escaped from Sina towards the male assistant's reaction. 'He is so jealous! Now's the perfect time.' She thought. "Okay then. If you are better, then I would like to see you can do better. I already got a taste of you and Calem, so, let me see if you're not just all talk."

"I've already proved it to you! I guess I'll just have to prove it to you again!" Dexio said. "I will make you moan, Sina!"

Calem puts Sina down and she walk towards to the male assistant all while Calem could do is watch her curves and her ass swing left and right, in a almost hypnotic manner. She pressed her body against Dexio's and he lifts her off the ground by carrying her butt cheeks and he pushed his cock back into her pussy. She wraps her legs around him and threw her arms around his neck for support while he rocked his hips back and forth.

His thick pole spreads her insides apart as he thrusts deeply into her. The tip striking against her cervix plenty of times and causing her to moan uncontrollably. She tipped her head back, her eyes were rolled back in bliss, and her tongue was loose. He was slamming his cock deep into her hole with all of his might. He strikes every part of her sweet spot that makes her body quiver in rapture.

"Oh!! Yes!!! I made my decision! You are clearly the best!" Sina moaned.

A smirk appeared on Dexio's face and he was full of male pride once more and rams harder into her with immense velocity.

Calem and Serena were standing by, watching them going at it like wild creatures.

"That girl." Serena said. "She toyed with that man's heart just so she could motive him."

"A dirty move, but effective." Calem said.

Serena noticed his shaft rigid and pulsing again. "Looks like you're stiff again. Want me to relieve you of that?"

He smiled and said, "That would be nice."

She giggled and said, "Okay, I'll help you with that. Here." She gives him another condom. "Put this on while I get ready."

He teared off the wrapper and rolls the rubber on his stiff manhood while Serena was stripping her clothes off her. Once she was fully naked, the two naked teens embrace each other lovingly while locking their lips onto one another. Calem carefully place Serena down on the ground while lovingly kissing her with deep passion. While the teens were choosing their sex position, the assistants were repositioning themselves on the ground.

Little did they know that the four of the lovers had the same position idea. Calem and Dexio were laying on the ground while Serena and Sina were moving up and down on their dicks with their backs turned to them. The ladies were watching each other bouncing on their lover's cock. Their breasts were bouncing along with them and they see each other's womanhood engulfing their members deeply.

Then, the four lovers reposition themselves once again. This time, the ladies were on their hands and knees while the males were ramming into their lovers. Calem held Serena's waist while thrusting into her in a gentle motion, his groin slapped against her butt cheeks and made some flesh slapping sounds. Meanwhile, Dexio gripped Sina's butt cheeks and spreads them apart while slamming his hips hard against her entrance.

Sina was moaning loudly as her body was being rocked and her tits were jiggling by Dexio's hard thrusts. Serena softly moans in bliss as Calem's gentle thrusts were rocking her world and her body. Her breasts were bouncing every time he slams his dick into her warm pussy. The girls' faces were so close to each other. Serena seized the opportunity to caress Sina's face and deeply smooch her.

Their eyes were closed and their moans were muffled due to their lips locking onto each other. The guys sees this and the girls can feel their members getting harder than before. The guys slowly lift them up off the ground, their breasts and perky hard nipples were pressing onto one another as they slowly get up. Their fingers intertwine with each other and Serena slips her tongue inside Sina's mouth.

The girls felt their lovers' sweaty chests pushing up against their back as they ram their cocks into them. Dexio gripped her waist and ram deep and hard into Sina, striking her secret spot and her entrance to her womb. Calem continues to gently thrust his member up at her while holding onto Serena's waist. He was fully sheathed inside her and the tip kept hitting the entrance to her womb.

The teenagers felt a familiar sensation stirring in their loins. The guys made their few thrusts and all four lovers groaned and moaned in ecstasy when their climax arrived. Dexio released his huge amount of his hot and thick semen into her womb. Calem filled up his usual load into the condom and Serena can feel the sac expanding against her cervix. Both ladies were shuddering in sheer rapture as their orgasms were rocking their world.

After their orgasm has passed, the four lovers got themselves cleaned up and dressed. They went back to the path where they met.

"Thanks, you two! Because of you, I now made Dexio mine!" Sina said as she cuddles up with her lover.

Dexio wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said, "I gotta say, it wasn't that bad! I'm glad I got some closure from this!"

"We were happy to help." Serena said.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Sina said. "We were supposed to upgrade your pokedex!"

"Oh!" Serena said. "Well, in that case, here."

Serena and Calem hands over their pokedex to Dexio and Sina and updated their device.

"Now you get to see more pokemon with this update." Dexio said.

"Hey, thanks!" Serena said.

"Well, now that we did what needs to be done here, we are heading back to the professor's lab." Dexio said.

"Bon voyage!" Sina said and the white cladded couple left with a smile on their faces.

"Let's go, Serena. We gotta keep moving, too." Calem said.

"Right!" Serena said.

As they continue to traverse this route, Serena caught an Absol while Calem catch an Inkay and named it Blooper. That makes a total of six pokemon in his party. They battled some trainers as they make their way towards the next location. They spotted civilization, along with a splendid view of the sparkling blue water stretching across the horizon. Serena found a pokemon center just a few feet away from them.

They entered inside and gave their pokemon to Nurse Joy to have them fully recovered before they could continue. Meanwhile, Serena went to the market to buy some necessities for the road, including some condoms. Calem verified where they are, they stumbled upon a town known as Ambrette Town. It was place known for fossils, an aquarium, and a lovely beach.

They decided to venture around town to have a look around and see the attractions. They went to the aquarium first to look at all the exhibits. They watched the Piplup happily play with each other, they watched the fish pokemon swimming around in a huge tank, they saw the trainers play with deadly predator pokemon like Sharpedo and Dragalge. The couple enjoyed the aquarium and moved on to the next attraction.

They went to the fossil lab next. They wandered around the laboratory until they were approached by two scientists.

"Hello! And welcome to the fossil lab!" Said the male scientist. "No doubt that you're here because you were intrigue by the mysterious fossils."

"Of course we are." Serena said.

"What kind of fossils would you like to see?" Said the female scientist.

"Can we see all of them?" Calem asked.

"Why, of course!" The male scientist said. "Bring them out, will you?" He asked the female scientist.

A few moments later, the female scientist brought out a cart that contains the fossils. These fossils were inside a glass container. She puts them on the counter and explains the about the fossils.

"Within these fossils, contain a pokemon from prehistoric times." The female scientist said. "They manage to survive for so many centuries."

"Cool!" Serena awed.

"We have a machine that can restore any fossils and turn them back to pokemon." The male scientist said.

"That's pretty cool." Calem said.

"Is that all the fossils?" Serena asked.

"We are waiting for some more. We send out our assistant to go fetch us some new ones." The female scientist said.

"You know, he's been at that cave for so long. You think he's doing ok?" The male scientist asked.

"I'm actually getting concerned, too. What's taking him so long?" The female scientist asked.

"If it will ease your minds, would it be okay if we go look for your assistant?" Serena asked.

"That'll be great!" The male assistant said. "He's in the Glittering Cave to go look for more fossils. Just head west."

The couple exits the fossil lab and heads for Glittering Cave. They entered route 9 where there was someone standing by near a Rhyhorn. The person noticed the two teens coming this way, "Hey there, you heading for the Glittering Cave?" The person asked.

"Yeah, we are." Serena said.

"Well you can't get past here. This route is full of spikes and jagged rocks." The person said.

They took a look at the fields and saw how the road look like.

"But, wasn't there someone who came by here to go to the cave?" Calem asked.

"There was. But, he hasn't come back in a while." The person said.

"We're here to go check up on him." Serena said.

"But how, if we don't know how to get past this road." Calem said.

"I can help you two with that. You can use this here Rhyhorn." The person said.

The Rhyhorn looked at the two teens.

"We're gonna ride on a Rhyhorn to go to Glittering Cave?" Serena asked.

"I have two Rhyhorn, right now, the other guy still has the other Rhyhorn. But, I suppose you two can ride on this Rhyhorn together. This Rhyhorn is pretty strong enough to carry a heavy person." The person said.

"Do you take care of these Rhyhorn?" Serena asked.

"Yes, I do. The scientists at the fossil lab wants to bring some fossil from the cave. So I helped them by letting my Rhyhorn take them to the Glittering Cave." The person said.

"And we have to ride on a pokemon?" Serena asked.

"How hard could it be?" Calem asked and gets on the Rhyhorn. "See, not so bad. I've ridden on a Rhyhorn before, so it's not a problem for me."

After knowing it's safe to ride on Rhyhorn, she got on the pokemon and held onto Calem for safety.

"Be careful and let me know how's that guy doing." The person said.

"We will and thanks!" Serena said.

They rode off on the path to the Glittering Cave. Surprisingly, there were some pokemon that lived in this area. Calem managed to escape some of the wild pokemon that got in their way. They got off Rhyhorn when they made it to their destination. They saw another Rhyhorn just like the person back at the entrance of that route said.

"Here it is, Glittering Cave." Serena said.

"This must be where the assistant is at. Let's go look for him." Calem said.

They entered inside the cave and saw how pretty and sparkly it looked. "They don't call it Glittering Cave for nothing, do they?" Serena commented.

They ventured inside the cave trying to find the assistant. They traveled deeper and deeper into the cave. It took them a few minutes, but they finally made their way to the other side of the cave and they saw someone who is all dressed up in red and even has a red hair color and red shades.

The guy turned around and saw the two teens, "What's this?" He walked up to the two teens, "Well, well. What do we have here? Two nosy little trainers has come poking around."

"Who are you?" Serena asked.

"I'm the one who should be asking that!" The red guy said.

"This guy looks threatening." Calem said. "What are you up to?"

"We're doing something here and we don't want anyone to interfere on what we are doing." The red guy said.

"We? So, there's more of you." Calem said.

"Well, in any case, I should keep you quiet from seeing me." The red guy said and brought out his pokeball.

"I knew he's a threat." Calem said and brought his pokeball out.

"What's going on here?!" A voice said. Another person whose dressed up in red, has red hair color, and even has red shades, appeared. This one is a female this time and she saw two intruders. "What's this? Intruders?" She asked.

"Apparently so." The red guy said.

"Well, well. Don't they know that kids shouldn't be here in this dangerous cave. We grown-ups have adult business to do here. So run on home and don't come back." The red gal said.

"Just who are you people, anyway?" Serena questioned.

The red couple smirked and introduced themselves.

The red guy starts, "Listen up! We're the fashionable team whose very name makes people tremble in fear."

"We are also the fabulous team that shines brighter than any future anyone has." The red gal said.

"We are Team Flare!" The red guy and gal said and strikes a pose which made Calem and Serena felt very awkward and uncomfortable.

"Uh..." The teens said.

"Hehehe... Speechless, are we?" The male grunt said.

"I think we might've strike fear into them." The female grunt said.

'That's just so...lame.' Calem and Serena thought.

"Now then, to dispose of the trash!" The male grunt said.

The teens refocused on the situation and were aware of what's about to happen.

"Get ready, Serena! Looks like we have to battle!" Calem said.

"Right!" Serena said.

The four trainers brought out their pokeballs and send out their pokemon. Minutes later, the grunts lost to the teens.

The male grunt dropped to his knees in defeat while the female grunt fell in defeat.

"You may have beaten me, but when I lose, I go out in style!" The male grunt said.

"Hey! You weren't supposed to beat me!" The female grunt said.

Calem and Serena returned their pokemon back to their pokeballs.

"This isn't over yet!" The male grunt said.

"There are more of us in here. You can't beat them all. Soon enough, you'll lose to one of them!" The female grunt said.

"I guess that means we should be prepared for what's coming to us." Calem said. "Come on, Serena!"

"Right!" Serena said and continued on along with Calem.

As they venture in this cave, they battled against other Team Flare grunts from around the corner. Serena healed their pokemon when they were fatigued. They ventured deeper and deeper into the cave and battling Team Flare grunts until they found the assistant.

"Ah, yes! These are some rare fossils, indeed!" The assistant said.

"Excuse me." Serena said.

The assistant was alerted to her voice and noticed two pokemon trainers. "Why, hello!" The assistant greeted. "Are you here to look for some fossils as well?"

"Are you okay? Did Team Flare come here?" Calem asked.

"Team what now?" The assistant questioned.

"I don't think he even noticed the danger he was in. He must have been completely absorbed in looking for fossils." Serena whispered to her boyfriend.

"Welp, anyways, I should be heading back to the lab. I've been gone for so long, I haven't been keeping track of time." The assistant said.

"Do you mind if we come along?" Serena asked.

"I don't mind. Let's all head back." The assistant said.

"Okay." Serena said.

They exited out of the cave and head back to the lab. They got back to the lab and they were greeted by the scientists.

"Welcome back!" The male scientist said.

"Forgive me for being out so late. I was so intrigue with the fossils." The assistant said.

"Please be more aware. You had us worried." The female scientist said.

"Hey, uh... Should we tell them about what happened?" Serena asked.

"Hmm..." Calem looked at the scientists and the assistant and replied, "Ignorance is bliss. So, it might be best not to let them know."

"Thank you for finding our assistant." The female scientist said. "I apologize that we don't have anything to reward you."

"That's ok. We don't need it." Calem said.

"We should get going. We have to be somewhere." Serena said.

"Okay, take care and thanks for everything!" The male scientist said.

"Bye!" Serena and Calem said and they left the lab.

They headed towards the pokemon center to recover their pokemon. While they were there, Calem asked Nurse Joy for some directions. After their pokemon were healed, they head on their way. They head past the aquarium and found themselves on the beach. The teens were in awe at the sight. The water is blue and clear, the sun is bright, and the weather felt so nice.

"You know something, I think we should take a break. The beach is lovely today." Calem said.

"I couldn't said it better!" Serena said. "Let's take our pokemon out for some fresh air."

The teens sends out their team to have them unwind and relax. Meanwhile, Calem and Serena went behind a huge boulder and change into their swim garments. Serena was wearing her red two piece bathing suit that she bought back at Lumiose City. All Calem was wearing was nothing but a light blue speedo. After they got changed, they head towards the water and had some fun.

They splashed in the water, build sand castles, and even played with their pokemon. After a while, Calem took a break from swimming to get something to eat. He was sitting at the boulder, eating his sandwich, and watching Serena and the other pokemon having some fun under the sun. Unbeknownst to the couple, there was a swimmer who was heading towards Calem.

The swimmer is an attractive female who is wearing a red two piece bathing suit and was carrying a red duffel bag. Her hair was long, blonde, and beautiful. The color tone of her skin is a perfect tan complexion. Her legs were lean, her thighs were a bit thick, and her ass was plump. Her waist has a nice figure, her hips were curvy, and her tummy was tight. Her breasts were a supple D-cup size, her lips were plump and pouty, and her entire body was soaked from swimming in the water.

She walked up to the boulder where Calem was sitting on. She called to his attention, "Hey!"

He looked down and saw her.

"What are you doing up there?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing much." He replied. "I just ate, so, I need to wait at least thirty minutes before I could go back in the water."

"Why don't you come down here and let's talk some more?" She said.

He doesn't know what this lady wants with him, but he got off the boulder and sees what does she wants.

She leans closer to him, which made him uncomfortable and leans back from her. "I've been watching you."

"Huh?" Was all Calem said.

"When you got out of the aquarium. You look so cute. But when you're wearing that bold swimwear, you look so handsome, maybe even sexy. I know you were with a girl. I don't know if you two are together, but I don't care. What I want is you. There is a spot just beyond this boulder where you and I can fuck."

He was so flustered at her invitation, "W-What?!"

"Let's go." She said and grabbed his hand and takes him to the spot that's just beyond this boulder.

Calem tried to resist as he was being dragged away. "I... I don't think I can do this. I'm in a relationship."

"It'll be quick. I promise." She said.

"But..."

"Stop worrying so much. I'm not going to hurt you."

When they were hidden away from public eyes, she dropped her bag and placed him up against the hard wall. Her lips curved into a smile as her hand was placed on his chest and she took her time to caress his hard torso, feeling his strong chest and his tight stomach as she makes her way to his groin. The small, tight fabric stretched and his erection was poking out and forming a tent. He groaned when her hand cupped his bulge.

"We're going to have so much fun." She said.

She pulled his speedo down and released his raging boner. Calem's voice of resistance was stuck in his throat and he couldn't get it out. He wonders if he should stop her, or let her continue. Her grin grew wider when she saw the size of his manhood. Her fingertips danced around the length, tickling every inch of his cock. Soft gasps escapes from the teenage boy when his steel-hard cock is being probed.

"So, this is your cock. So tender." She purred. "It looks too tasty to just let you go." She swirls her index finger around the tip.

What comes next took Calem by surprise. He sharply gasp out in pleasure when she placed her lips around his tip and swirls her tongue around the head. It felt so sensitive and he couldn't help but moan out in pleasure. The swimmer girl giggles at his reactions. Calem blushed so hard and he tries to contain his moans as she was working him to his limits with her mouth.

"Does it feel good?" She purred. "Because now I'm going to make it feel better."

While pleasing the head with her mouth, the swimmer girl untied her bikini top and exposed her breasts. Her mouth released the tip and another sharp gasp escaped from his mouth when her soft and squishy boobs sandwich his length. Since her bust is still wet from swimming, she used that advantage to swiftly move her breasts up and down. While pleasing him with her bust by moving it up and down, Her slick tongue was licking all around the tip and covering it with her saliva.

 

Meanwhile...

 

Serena was playing in the sand along with her Cleffa. She noticed that Calem wasn't around. He wasn't in the water nor was he sitting on the boulder. This has her wondering where he could be. She left her Cleffa with Absol to go search for him. As she walks around the beach looking for her boyfriend, she heard a loud moan. She recognize that moan and it belong to Calem. She followed that sound that led beyond the boulder. She heard soft moans and sharp gasps as she was approaching closer towards the sound.

She finally found Calem standing against the wall, having his dick sucked by some blonde haired, tanned skinned woman. She was taking his cock deep in her throat while stroking the shaft. Serena looks at Calem's reaction and sees that his eyes were shut in pleasure, his mouth was wide open and letting out his sounds of pleasure, and his cheeks were colored red. They didn't even noticed that she is right there watching them.

"Ahem!" Serena said to gain their attention.

Calem's eyes were wide open and he gasped in shock when Serena found them. The swimmer girl looks back while still having his cock in her mouth, and by the looks of his reactions, she could tell that this is his girlfriend.

"S-Serena!?" Calem exclaimed.

"Calem, I don't mind you fooling around with another girl, but you could at least let me know where you are! You had me a bit worried!" Serena said.

"S-Sorry." He said, then moaned afterwards.

The swimmer girl was licking his cock like an ice pop as she stares at Calem's girlfriend. "So, is this your man? Sorry that I had to take him from you. He's just looks so delicious, I just had to have a taste of him." She said while slurping his cock. "You know, I had him moaning like crazy when I was with him. And I was only using my mouth. I don't know if he was always like this way or maybe I'm just that good."

Serena looks at him, almost in disbelief. "Calem, is that true?"

"Please forgive me!" He moaned.

She got a little jealous and approached his cock. "Here, I'll make him feel good! And I'll be better, too!"

"Oh? A little jealous, are we?" The swimmer girl teased and then giggles. "Well, here." She stops licking and hands her his cock. "You can have him back."

Serena took his cock in her hands and started licking his hard cock like a lollipop. The sounds of his moans were calm and not so loud just like what the swimmer girl did to him.

"Not bad. But I don't blame you for trying." The swimmer girl said. "Here, let me help."

Then, both girls were licking his shaft and Calem's sounds of pleasure were getting loud again. The sensation of Serena's hand stroking his stiff cock and their tongues licking all over his shaft was amazing and sensational. Serena made this pleasure a bit better when she took the tip in her mouth and started slurping. She increased the sensation a little more when she swirl her tongue around it.

Calem was panting fast and hard, his moan was increasing volume every second, and there was this familiar feeling surging through his cock. With a yelp, he came and squirted his loads into Serena's mouth. Her eyes were wide open in surprise as she took a few loads into her mouth, but she immediately figures out and calmly swallow most of his cum down in her throat.

After he was done, she took the tip out of her mouth and swallowed the remains that was still in her mouth. There was still some leftovers on his shaft and the swimmer girl took his cock back in her mouth and slurps up the rest of his cum. Calem squeaked and squealed since he just came and he is still sensitive. She was taking his manhood deep in her throat just to hear more of his moans.

This got Serena a bit irritated, "How long are you going to suck that?"

"His cum is so tasty!" She said while swallowing his cock.

"Yes, I know. But are we going to take it to the next level?" Serena asked.

She finally took his cock out of her mouth and said, "If you're that eager to have his cock deep inside you, go right ahead. I'll wait my turn."

This took Serena by surprise, "Huh? Really?"

"I did take him by surprise, so it should be fair that you get the next round."

"Oh... Well, thank you." She said. "But before we could go on, I need to get a condom first."

"Aw... Right now?" The swimmer girl said. "Fine. While you go get the condom, I'll just have my time with him."

This got Serena a little mad, 'Like hell I would let her take him.' She thought. "On second thought, I don't need the condom." She said. "Calem, make sure you pull out in time."

"O...Okay." He murmured.

Serena lifts up her swim top to release her bust, laid back down on the sand, spread her legs, and pushed aside the hem of her swim bottom to reveal her moist pussy. She opens her entrance for him to enter inside her. Calem was stroking himself as he sees the sheer wetness of Serena's pussy. It was mostly wet because she got out of the water.

"What are you waiting for? Put it in!" Serena said.

"R-Right!" He said.

As soon as his member was erect and stiff once more, he slides it inside her drench and tight hole and sheathed himself inside her. Her passage was so soaked and slick and so very tight, he wasted no time plowing her with all of his might and speed. She was screaming so loud out of pure pleasure and he even made her cream as well. Calem was moaning from the sensation of her soaked pussy wrapping tightly around his length.

Serena reached for his face and cups his cheek. She then kissed him with their tongues dancing along with the beat of his thrusts. Their lips pressed hard onto each other, their tongues sliding around on one another, and their genitals were being slammed into each other, making such wet sloshy sounds. Their crotches were now a sticky and gooey mess thanks to Serena's cream.

Meanwhile, the swimmer lady was watching them going at it with such sheer passion. She was watching Calem's bum moving up and down and she also saw Serena's body writhing and shaking with sheer intensity as her world was being rocked. After a few more seconds of watching, she joined in on the action. She took off her bikini bottom and searched through her duffel bag.

Meanwhile, Calem continues to moan out in pleasure as he plows his girlfriend and kneads her bosoms. Serena looks behind her boyfriend and sees the swimmer girl inserting something inside her pussy. She recognized it as a sex toy known as a dual ended dildo. She was rubbing the other end with tanning oil. When she was ready, she approached the couple and positioned herself right behind Calem. She knows where this is going and Calem would not see this coming.

The swimmer girl managed to stick the other end of the toy in him while his bum continues to move up and down. He groaned and yelp as that slick toy was sliding inside him. He stops just so she could slide the rest easily inside him without any rectum damage. As soon as it was in, Calem resumes moving. Each time he moves, he can feel the toy penetrating him and hitting his prostate.

He was sandwich between two hot ladies and their beautiful breasts. Their soaking wet breasts sandwiching him has made him even harder. The swimmer girl moved her hips down onto his butt to have him push his cock deeper into Serena. The three of them were all moaning a symphony as their bodies were being filled with pleasure. In unison, all three of them screamed in pleasure and obtained their orgasm.

The swimmer girl had her orgasm first and she felt an immense ecstasy surging through her body. Serena clenched his cock tightly and her juices rushed out of her hot womb and spilled upon the sand. Calem quickly pulled out just in time and his seed spurted in between their bellies. The three of them laid right where they are, regaining their energy and catching their breaths.

Then, the swimmer girl carefully pulls the toy out of Calem's ass and got off the teens. She took a deep breath and exhales quickly and then she said, "I gotta say, you really made him squeal when he was banging you. I guess you're not that bad after all. And as for your man, he wasn't too bad himself. The way he was thrusting so vigorously into you. I'm impressed."

Serena was surprised at her kind words. "W-Well, yeah. Thanks." She muttered.

"I didn't even had my chance to have some fun with him, but maybe next time when we meet again." The swimmer girl said.

'Next time?' Serena thought.

"Oh well. Toodles! I'll just leave you two be." The swimmer girl said. She then puts on her bathing suit and left the couple alone.

After a few seconds, Calem manages to recover his strength. He lift his head up from her mounds and looks at his girlfriend. "So... Sorry about what happened."

Serena didn't hear what he said since she was too focused on that swimmer girl's words. It was only two seconds when she noticed her boyfriend was talking to her. "Huh? Oh! Don't worry about that. Just make sure you invite me next time."

"Okay." He said.

He got off her and pulls his speedo up. Serena got up from the sand and fixed herself up.

"Let's go back. Our pokemon must be wondering where we are." Calem said.

"I might be a horrible caretaker if I'm not watching over the newborn." Serena said. "Let's hurry back."

The teens returned to the beach and they still see their pokemon still having some fun. They resume back to their relaxation after they cleaned off the mess that stained their stomachs and played with their pokemon again.

 

Did you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	8. The Gym Leader Grant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem faces off with the Cyllage gym leader. Can he beat him and get his second badge? And more? Find out now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter includes: Threesome F/M/M, Double Penetration, and Anal

After they had their sexy fun time at the beach, Calem and Serena continued on with their journey. They battled trainers on the beach as they move forward to Cyllage City. Once they got through the beach, they were at their destination, Cyllage City.

"We made it, Calem, Cyllage City!" Serena said.

"Somewhere in this city, there is a gym here. I just need some directions." Calem said.

"Perhaps we should look for a map. There should be one around here."

"But before I can even challenge the gym leader, we need to heal our pokemon."

"And I take it that you'll ask for directions from Nurse Joy?"

"Easier than looking for a map."

They headed straight for the pokemon center to let Nurse Joy heal their pokemon and ask her for directions. After they were done with that, they headed for the gym where Nurse Joy told them to go.

"So, the gym is in a cave?" Serena asked.

"I heard the gym leader likes to climb things, he must've picked the cave for reasons." Calem said.

"I wonder, will the cave be dark or will it be beautiful like the last cave we went through?"

It took them a while, but they finally arrived to the cave that Nurse Joy directed them to.

"Let's go in." Calem said and enters inside the gym.

Serena follows him in and they entered in the gym and Serena was amazed in awe knowing how beautiful this place looks. There was a waterfall in the cave and Calem saw how there were climbing walls in this gym. Waiting for them in the gym was none other than the gym leader talking to some lady. Upon a closer look, they realized that lady was none other than the Santalune gym leader, Viola.

"Viola!?" The teens exclaimed.

"Hey, more challengers!" The gym leader said.

"See? It's just like I said." Viola said.

"What are you doing here, Viola?" Serena asked.

"I just came by to see my old friend, Grant." Viola said.

"Viola told me that you're a real challenge." Grant said.

"Well... I wouldn't say that." Calem said with a tint of blush on his cheeks as he scratches behind his head.

"Hey, Grant! Would it be okay if I show them our video?" Viola asked.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind." Grant said.

"Video?" Serena questioned.

"Is she talking about what I think it is?" Calem asked.

Viola brought out a small tablet from her bag and pulls up a video and shows it to the teens. "I told you before that I have an archive of videos and pictures of my sis and me getting fucked by trainers. Believe it or not, Grant and I actually fucked each other a while back."

"You did?!" The teens exclaimed.

"Man, that threesome was awesome!" Grant said.

"He gave us a good time and he really knows how to makes us scream for more." Viola said. She swoons as she recalls that day with Grant. "I can still remember when I was riding him. I had my back turned to him, I was leaning back, and I was steadying myself by standing on my toes and placing my hands on his strong body as he thrusts his big cock deep into my pussy. I slammed my hips down on his groin to meet up with his pace and have his cock fully inside my pussy. My sister saw my facial expression and told me that it looked so erotic. My eyes were rolled back, my tongue was out, my cheeks were red, and I was screaming out moans." She then happily sighed at the memory.

Calem and Serena watched the video and it was exactly how Viola described it. They even heard Alexa saying her sister's face looks so lewd. They blushed at the scene and they both saw how big Grant is. He might be even bigger than Dexio. Then, they saw the climax and saw how much cum Grant was filling into her womb. Some of his loads even seeped through her and made a creampie.

"Wow... That was...um... *Ahem* Hot..." Serena said with an awkward tone.

Then, Viola leaned in towards the couple's ears and whispered, "I haven't shown Grant the video and pictures of our time together. Do you want me to show him footage?" She asked.

The couple blushed and looks at each other.

"Should we?" Serena asked.

"Are you even okay with this?" Calem asked.

"Well, the gym leader was okay to show us his video, so I think it's fair that we showed him ours." Serena said.

"I promise I won't show all of it. I only brought a few pictures to show him and I'm gonna show him only the part where we were all pleasing Serena." Viola said.

"That could be any scene." Serena said.

"So, can I show him?" Viola asked.

The couple hesitated at first, but they reluctantly agreed to it. "Sure." They both said.

"Okay, then it's settled." Viola said. "Hey, Grant! I have something to show you!"

Viola showed the gym leader three pictures of her time with the couple and showed him the video when Calem, Alexa, and her dominated Serena.

"Wow! This guy sure knows how to please his girlfriend!" Grant said. "You're very lucky to have him." He said to Serena, which in turn, made her blush.

"By the way, Viola, what are you even doing here?" Calem asked.

"Oh, I was just visiting Grant since I haven't seen him in a while and I asked if he ever faced a challenger that was from Vaniville Town. And it looks like you guys and I made it just in time for your battle. I would like to see how strong you've gotten on your journey, Calem." Viola said.

"Oh, I've been training my team hard. I think I can take him on." Calem said.

"Oh, really?" Grant said. "Okay, then I would like to see you try and face me!"

"With pleasure." Calem said. "My name is Calem, and I come from Vaniville Town to challenge you for your badge!"

"Heh. Then, let's get this challenge started!" Grant said.

After an intense battle, Calem won.

"Heh heh. You truly are strong." Grant said.

"Alright, Calem!" Serena cheered. She ran to him and embraced him and he twirls her around in victory.

Grant walks up to the two teens and said, "Congrats, Calem. You and your pokemon did very well on our battle. I believe you deserve this." Grants hands him the Cliff Badge.

"Congrats, Calem! You won another badge." Viola said. "Now that you won, I have to come clean here."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Calem asked.

"You see, I wasn't just going to visit Grant for a friendly chat." Viola said. "Just before you even got here, Grant and me were about to have some nice alone time."

The couple catch on with what she was saying.

"If you like, you're more than welcome to join us." Viola said as she presses her body up against Grant.

The couple looks at each other for a moment.

"Might as well, since we're here." Serena said.

"Seriously?" Calem asked.

"Oh, come on, we've done it with Viola." She said.

"Yeah, but--"

"It'll be fun! Come on, Calem!"

He thought about it for a moment and agrees to it. "Okay, we'll do it."

"Yay! And this time, we'll use condoms." She said.

"Fine by me." Grant said.

Everyone started to take their clothes off. After Viola and Grant removed their garment, the Santalune gym leader struts her way towards the Cyllage gym leader in a sexy manner. Viola always did admire Grant's toned body. His pecs were so chiseled, his stomach was lean and strong, his arms and legs were also nice and lean due to him climbing stuff all the time. But the one thing that she admire the most about his body is none other than his thick cock.

"I'm going to have some raw sex with him before we put on any condoms. I want my womb to be filled with his hot and thick loads." Viola said.

When she approached him, she pressed her body up against him and smooched his lips. She placed him down on the ground while not breaking lip contact. After he was fully down on the floor, she pulled her lips away and sexily smiled at him. Then, she plants her lips on his skin and left trails of her kisses down on his body. When she made it to his dick, she smiled in joy.

She cups his flaccid cock and started stroking it with her hand. His flaccid cock started gradually growing and stiffening. While his manhood is semi-hard, she took a few inches of his cock in her mouth and began sucking him. She coated half of his cock with her saliva as she bobs her head. Just within a few minutes of stroking and slurping, his soft member was hard like a rock and was standing like a pole.

She smiles as she was eager for the next part. She hovers her entrance above his rigid manhood, trying to position herself. Then, she dives her hips down on his lengthy cock and started bouncing vigorously on his pole. She was already moaning out in pleasure and wasted no time riding his big cock like there's no tomorrow. She slammed her hips all the way down, her womanhood swallowed his entire length deep inside her.

Her pussy was so warm and tight just like how they did it last time. It felt so good, it already made the Cyllage gym leader moan in pleasure. The couple were watching them going at it and their loins were filled with heat. Calem's member was hard and stiff like a rock and Serena's sacred cavern was getting hot and soaked. His fresh pre-cum dripped down from the tip and her fluids were dripping down from her soaked folds.

"Come on, Grant! Let's show these kids what you're made of!" Viola moaned as she continues bouncing on him.

All of a sudden, they reposition themselves. He was standing and thrusting his cock into her while showing her front torso to the teens. Calem and Serena got a good view of Viola getting fucked by Grant. Her legs were spread apart to show the couple how deep he was going in. Her breasts were bouncing and jiggling due to the force of his thrusts. They can see him going balls deep inside her, filling her pussy with all of his length. Her arms were thrown back and wrapped around his neck. Even Grant was ramming hard and fast into her with some occasional deep thrusts.

And then, he slams his cock all the way in and Viola moaned when his hot semen gushed inside her and filled her hot and empty womb. He was spurting so much into her, some seeped out of her and dripped down on the floor. After he finished, the two gym leaders stilled there, panting and recovering. His cock was starting to get flaccid and limp. It slipped out of her and more of his ivory semen were flowing out of her and it was spilling on the ground.

Calem's hard cock was beating and throbbing, aching for some attention. Serena's loins were getting awfully wet and she was feeling very hot and horny from the action.

Grant gained his second wind and is fully recovered. "Now then..." He puts Viola down for her to rest. "Who's ready for a threesome?" He asked with a bold tone.

"Huh? Wait... Am I the one who's going to get the double penetration?" Serena asked.

"Why? Are you nervous?" Calem asked in concern.

"No... Well... Actually, yeah. Just a little since it is my first time doing this sort of thing. Having two dicks in both of my holes." Serena said.

"Well, you did anal before, so it should be fine, right?" Calem said.

"If you're ready, let's get started." Grant said.

"Okay. Let me just get the condoms." Serena said and fetches her bag to search for her rubber condoms.

She gave one each to the boys and rolled the rubber onto their shafts.

"Hey, Serena!" Viola called out.

The trio looked over to Viola, who recovered and is laying on the ground, watching the action.

"Do you still have the bottle I gave you?" Viola asked.

"Oh! Yeah, I do!" Serena said, catching on what Viola is implying.

She searched in her bag and brought out the bottle of lube that she was given to from Viola ever since their visit to the Santalune gym. Then, she felt two fingers caressing her hot sex from behind and she released a gasp and a moan. She thought it was her lover doing this, but it was none other than the Cyllage gym leader.

"You don't mind if I take this hole, do you?" Grant asked.

"There?!" Serena exclaimed. "But--"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to put my all of my length inside you. I'm only going to put just a little bit in you." Grant assured. "I'm not going to damage your private area."

This made Serena somewhat calm and she trusted his words. Calem took the bottle from her and poured some lubricant on his palm. He rubs his shaft and coats it with the lubricant. Grant turned the female trainer around to give Calem access to her rear. Her soft tits were pressing up against the gym leader's firm torso. Calem pressed his torso up against Serena's back and she was sandwiched in between the guy's firm bodies. While his hand is still covered in lube, he teased her rectum by pressing his finger against the puckered hole. He gently rubs and caress her tight hole, waiting for her to get used to the feeling and ease up.

Fingers were caressing through her nether regions and her anus. Serena could only whimper and whine as both of her holes were being teased. As soon as it was okay, Calem gently insert his finger inside her ass. Gingerly, he began to pump his finger in and out. Serena let out another whine when she felt Grant's two fingers entering inside her. Her insides felt so warm, wet, and slick. He pushed his fingers as deep as he could and secrete her juices.

When she was all warmed up and ready, the guys took their fingers off of her holes and fills them with their length. Serena could only gasp softly as both of her holes were being filled with something long, hard, and warm. Both of her holes were slick enough for their member to fit in so easily without any damage to her parts. Once they were fully sheathed, they waited for a moment for Serena to catch her breath and to get adjusted to their sizes.

The guys carried her legs, lifting her off the floor, and then they slowly moved inside her. Grant carefully thrusts into her wet hole while Calem was gently moving into her slick ass. They can feel each other moving through her. Serena was letting out sharp gasps as the shafts were spreading her insides apart. The sensation of having both of her holes being filled with their cocks felt so strange, but yet, so wonderful.

As soon as she relaxed, the guys quickens their hip movement and thrusts inside her at their own pace. A shriek of ecstasy escaped from her mouth and the sensation she felt intensifies. Calem was reaching deep into her stomach and her insides got even tighter, even Serena was loving the feeling of her boyfriend's cock thrusting deep into her. Grant was so thick inside her and his cock was spreading her vaginal walls apart each time he moves inside her.

She was so wet that the sounds of them thrusting inside her, slapping against her soaked flesh filled the gym. Serena leaned back against Calem's hard chest, threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck, and they lovingly kissed each other while their tongues were dancing in their mouths. Meanwhile, Grant released her legs, leaving Calem to hold her while the gym leader cups her breasts with his warm rough hands, rubbing his thumbs across her peaked nipples.

Serena felt like she was in a place where the pleasure and ecstasy just doesn't stop. Her pussy and ass were penetrated by her boyfriend and the gym leader, she was being dominated by Calem's hot tongue caressing her mouth, and her bare breasts were receiving a rough massage by Grant's strong hands that sends pleasurable vibes through her breasts.

There was so many sensations that was rocking her body and that's when her orgasm arrived. She screamed her boyfriend's name in his mouth and he just swallows it. In one final synchronized push, they spilled their seed inside the condom. She felt the sac expanding inside her, one sac pushing against the entrance to her womb and the other sac spreading her anal passage apart.

After their orgasms have finished rocking their worlds, Calem retracted his tongue and parted his lips away from hers and he gently placed her legs down and held her hips. She was grateful for her boyfriend since her legs felt like jelly and she could barely stand. They waited until they catch their breath and regain their strength. Serena can feel their members softening inside her and she felt the beat of their cocks throbbing. Then, the guys pulled out and the condoms slipped from their dicks and it drops to the ground.

Grant steps back, stretches, and gave out a hefty sigh of exhaustion. "Whoo! That was intense!" He said. "Gotta give ya props, Calem, you sure do know how to make love to your lady."

"Thanks!" Calem said.

Serena fell back against his chest in exhaustion and he gently places her down on the ground for her to rest.

"Yoo-hoo!" Viola called.

The guys looked over to the Santalune gym leader and they saw her holding a bottle of the lubricant that she gave Serena and she was fingering herself in the ass with said lubricant.

"I'm all warmed up and ready for you!" Viola said.

She eyed their flaccid cocks and they soon got rigid at the sight. She smiled and giggles in glee as she was going to have her fun with them.

Calem went through Serena's bag to get the condoms, but Viola stops him.

"There's no need for that. Today's my safe day after all." Viola said.

As soon as he heard that, Calem forgets about the condoms and Grant and him were walking over to her with their cocks stiff and erect.

"You can have Viola's snatch this time, Calem." Grant said. "I'll be taking her from the rear."

Viola stood up and pours some lube on her palm. Then she rubs the lube all over Grant's long and hard shaft. Once it was fully coated, she bends down to give him access to her anus. He slips his manhood in with one swift motion. Then, she stood up, press her buttocks up against Grant's groin, and she spread her slick folds for Calem. He burrowed his entire shaft into her, sheathing himself deep inside her.

Viola wrapped her legs around Calem's hips and Grants hands went beneath her ass to hold her up. As one, the guys slowly pulled out to the tip and then they slam it back into her pussy and ass. Viola cried out a shout of ecstasy when both phalluses slammed all the way to the hilt. Just like before, the guys moved in their own pace and thrusts deeply into Viola's slick front and back entrances.

Viola reached her hands behind Calem's head and buries him deep in her glorious bosoms. He could barely breath, but Calem continues to thrust into her anyways. Her tight and warm passage clenches his shaft as he swiftly pushes his cock into her. He was slamming deep into her womb, the head was actually hitting the cervix and caused her to moan out loudly.

Grant pressed her buttocks together to make her anal insides tighter than before. He was so long and thick, he made it to her stomach and a small bulge poked out of her belly. Calem could feel that bulge poking his belly. He moved hard and deep inside her rectum, sending shockwaves of ecstasy throughout her entire body. Viola clenches her ass and tightens her rectum to squeeze his cock and she earned a moan from the Cyllage gym leader.

She was gasping in pleasure, letting the two boys stretch her body to its limits. She was loving the feeling of them inside her, fucking her holes, and pleasuring her. There was too much rapture filling into her body and in unison, everyone obtained their climax. Both of her holes were filled to the brim with their hot, gooey seeds. She came hard and the sensation of her climax intensifies and heightens as the ivory fluids were filling into her.

As soon as their hard cocks softens, they pulled out and their semen were flowing out of her holes and spilling on the ground. The activity was so intensive, it even wore out Grant. As soon as they put Viola down, all three fell down on the ground, panting and recovering. Meanwhile, Serena just finished recovering and sees the two gym leaders and her boyfriend lying on the ground after they went through a round of sex.

She crawled over to her boyfriend and lays on top of his chest while he recovers. While catching his breath, Calem wraps his arm around her and holds her close to him. Viola lays on top of Grant and lies her head under his chin while he recovers his strength. They stayed in this position for awhile, even after they finished regaining their strength. They were enjoying a peaceful moment of their after sex.

When they were done, they got themselves dressed and exit the gym.

"Once again, I say thank you for giving us a good time!" Viola said.

"Hey, no problem." Calem said while scratching behind his head and smiling sheepishly.

"The gym you'll be heading next is Shalour City." Grant said.

"Shalour City... Got it!" Calem said.

"Here, Serena! That bottle I used is already empty. So here's a new one." Viola said.

"Thanks!" Serena said.

"Good luck on your journey, Calem!" Grant said.

"Thanks! I had a good time!" Calem said.

"I hope we can meet once more." Viola said.

"And if we do, let's do it until the sun rises!" Serena said.

"Whoa! Hold on, now!" Calem exclaimed.

Serena giggles and said, "Just teasing ya, Calem."

He sighed in relief and said, "Welp, we must get going."

"See ya!" the gym leaders said.

The teens left and continued on with their journey.

 

Just so you know, I'm not going to put every gym leader in this story. Only the ones I find suitable enough for my taste. So, sorry if your favorite gym leader cannot be in this. Did you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	9. The Town of Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem and Serena enters a town where mysterious stones are valuable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter includes: Titjob, Blowjob, and Cunnilingus

After earning his second badge, Calem and Serena left Cyllage City to move on towards for his next gym badge, which is at Shalour City. They were walking on route 10 and while walking on this route, Serena captured an Eevee. After many battles from trainers, they finally reached their next location, Geosenge Town. It was quiet and decent and perhaps maybe even peaceful.

They both looked around the scenery, Serena was awed by this place and took a deep breath of this fresh air while Calem wondered why there are so many stones laying around in this town and wonders why there were stones on the route they were just on. After a quick visit to the pokemon center, the teens heard some shouting.

"Hey! Don't run off!! Lucario!!!"

The teens saw a Lucario heading towards them.

"Huh? A Lucario? Wait... Have we seen this one before?" Calem asked.

"I... believe so?" Serena said as she tries to remember.

Then, they saw a trainer with skating gear. When she appeared, she bend on her knees to catch her breath and chugged down a bottle of water. When she caught her breath, she took a look at the trainers in front of her and instantly recognized them. "Oh! I remember you two. We met at route 5, right?" She asked.

The couple exclaimed and remembers her from their last encounter.

"You're that girl from before!" Serena said.

"Yup, that's me!" The female trainer said.

The Lucario in front of the couple growls at Calem, challenging him for a rematch.

"I guess I know why Lucario ran off." The female trainer said. "Sorry for this, but can you battle my Lucario again? It seems it wants a rematch from last time."

Calem remembers what happened the last time he helped her out with a problem. His face was turning red as he remembered the reward she gave him.

"Last time we met, I promised I give you something better than a blowjob. So, if you win against my Lucario, I'll give you something a little more than just a blowjob." The female trainer wantonly said.

Calem gulped hard and he eyed his girlfriend, who was giving him a teasing look. Her eyes were half lidded and she has a smile that looked so taunting. Her eyes says it all, "I know you want to do this." And if he was honest about himself, he really does want to.

"U-Uh... W-Well... I guess if Lucario wants to battle me again, I-I'll gladly accept his request." Calem nervously said.

After the battle, Calem won and Lucario was down again. His heart was beating fast and his pants were getting tight. The female trainer returned her Lucario and gave Calem a sultry look. He felt his girlfriend pressing up against his back and rubbing his shoulders. He felt her hot breath blowing in the shell of his ear.

"So, where shall we do this?" The female trainer wantonly asked.

"How about behind those trees over there. Where no one can watch us." Serena wantonly said.

The girls sexily giggled while Serena pushes him towards the location for his reward.

Serena pushed Calem back against a tree. She put her hand where his heart is and felt how hard and fast it was thumping. She pawed his crotch and felt how hard he is. There was nothing to hide from the fact that he's excited for this. She moved away from her boyfriend and let the trainer take over.

The female trainer walked up to him and she reveals her fleshy orbs to him. She pushed her soft and squishy breasts up against him. He was paralyzed and didn't know what to do next. She giggled and pushed her bust up against his face. He turned red and he could barely breathe with those boobs covering his face. She smiled and held his head and shake him in between her soft and plump mounds. Calem felt so hot and he felt like he was going to pass out.

"You like it?" The female trainer asked. "Because that's the reward I'm going to give you."

Her hands reached for his zipper and unzipped his pants and pulls them down along with his underwear. Her hand gripped his hard shaft and her grin grew wider and she lustfully licks her lips. Then, she slides her bust down from his face, allowing him to breathe in some air and he took some lungful of it when he had the chance. He feels the soft flesh of her bust sliding down on his front torso. Then, he felt her bust touching his rock hard cock.

All of a sudden, his shaft was sandwiched by her soft mounds. She squishes her fleshy orbs and moves them up and down, massaging his shaft. Calem's gasps were sharp and his pants were heavy and fast. Serena was standing by and watching her boyfriend's reaction. She can't help but find him cute when his eyes are closed in bliss, his cheeks are colored pink, and the pleasurable whining sounds that's coming out of his mouth.

The female trainer got Calem to moan a bit louder when he felt her breasts moving up and down in separate directions. He could no longer hold himself back and he thrust his hips in sheer lust and push his cock through her soft bust. She opened her mouth and sucks and licks the tip. Her tongue swirled around the tip, licking the head and coating it with her saliva. Her mouth was slurping up the tip like a vacuum and swallowing little of his pre-cum.

With a yelp, Calem blew his load into her mouth instantaneously. It took her by surprise, but with quick thinking, she sealed her lips and swallowed every drop of his load with little spillage coming out from her mouth. When he was done, she slurped up any remains left on his shaft and earned more of his moans. She gulped down the leftovers, slowly pulled her head back, and made a pop sound when her lips detach from the head. She released her breasts from his shaft, which was now soft and limp.

Calem was softly panting, trying to catch his breath. His eyes were closed while he was recovering. The female trainer stood up and covered her bust. She leaned in closer to his face and placed her hand against the bark of the tree. His heavy pants were starting to calm down and he was regaining back his energy. He opens his eyes and sees the trainer up close and front.

She cups his cheeks and whispers in his lips, "Did you like it?"

Calem could only nod.

She smiled and said, "Nice!" She let go of his face and moves away from him. She looks over to Serena and said to her, "Your boyfriend has got a nice cock. You're very lucky!"

Serena could smile sheepishly and say, "I know. Hehehe..."

The trio came out of hiding after they made sure no one was around.

"That was fun!" The female trainer said. "I hope we can meet up and do this again."

"Me too!" Serena said. "And maybe next time, you can stop with the foreplay and get right on to the main event."

"Can't make any promises." The female trainer said. And then, she finally realized something. "Oops!"

The couple looks at her in confusion.

"You know something? I have been a totally rude person." The female trainer said. "Not once have I even given you a proper introduction."

"Oh..." Serena said. "Well, we can share the blame. We haven't introduced ourselves either." She said. "But we can start that now. I'm Serena." She introduced. "And this is my boyfriend, Calem."

"Hi." Calem said.

"My name is Korrina." The female trainer introduced. "And I'm the Shalour City gym leader."

"Wait... Gym leader?!" Calem exclaimed. "In Shalour City?!"

"Huh? Uh... Yes." Korrina said.

"What a coincidence." Serena said. "We're just on our way to Shalour City for Calem to get his badge from you."

A gleeful smile appeared on the gym leader's face. "Oh? Is that so?" She couldn't contain her giggles of excitement. "I guess we'll meet again sooner than I thought."

"You could just stay with us and we'll travel there together." Serena said with a hint of lust in her tone as she eyed Calem. "I think there's a hotel just not far from here."

"I love to. But I can't. I have responsibilities as a gym leader." Korrina said. "But, if you come to Shalour City, we can have a good time together." She said, wantonly.

"Show us the way." Serena said.

Korrina points the location, "Once you pass beyond Reflection Cave, you'll reach the city."

"Just beyond that cave?" Serena asked.

"That's right! Oh, and you can challenge me for the badge when you get there, too." Korrina said.

"Uh, right!" Calem said. His pants were getting tight again, his face is completely red, and he was getting hot under the collar. He never felt so flustered.

"See you soon!" Korrina said and winks at Calem. She then rolled away back to her home.

Calem calmed down and realized that it was almost getting late. "So, did you really see a hotel around here?"

"I found a brochure at the pokemon center." Serena said. "Come on! Let's go look for it!" She said and heads off to find it.

"Hey! Wait up!" Calem said and follows her.

They headed for the hotel which was not that far. They reached for the hotel and enter inside. They ordered a single bedroom for the night and went inside their room. They find the place to be quite decent. Calem yawns and stretches as he lays on the bed. The mattress felt so soft and comfy, the pillows were nice and fluffy, and the blankets were big enough to cover at least two people.

"Hey, Calem." Serena said. "We've been on the road for quite some time. And we're going to continue on tomorrow. So, I'm thinking that you and I should take a bath to cleanse ourselves. What do ya say?"

He smiled at the thought. "That sounds nice."

"Okay. I'll the get the water ready. I'll call you when it's done."

"Sure."

She went to the bathroom and starts filling the tub with warm water. She also saw some supplies that would help along with the bath. There was a bottle of bath soap right along with the other bathroom supplies. She opens the bottle and pours the right amount of soap in the tub until it was filled with bubbles. As soon as she was satisfied, she went to fetch Calem.

After Serena went in the bathroom, Calem took off his shoes and socks and he search inside his bag for his fresh clean pajamas. He puts them on the table over at the corner. He checks inside his bag again and notices his clothes were dirty. He then wonders if there's a laundry room in this place. He heard the door open and heard his girlfriend calling to him.

"Calem! The bath's ready!" Serena called out.

Calem decided to check up on that laundry business after the bath. He went in the bathroom and sees the bath filled with bubbles.

"After you." She said.

He began to take off his clothes and revealing so much skin in front of her girlfriend. When he was fully nude, he dipped his foot in the tub to check the temperature and then he sinks his entire body in the bath. He looks over to Serena and sees her getting undressed. She took off her bra and let it fall on the ground and she peels her panties down to the floor. After her clothes were taken off, she joined him and dips her body in the tub.

She lays back against him and he held her close to him. His arms rested under her bosoms as she rested her head against his strong chest and took one of his hands into hers. They sat there and relaxed as the warm water soaked their bodies. A few minutes later after they were used to the water, Serena reached for the shampoo bottle and Calem takes it from her. He pours some on his palm and gave it back to Serena.

He scrub his girlfriend's hair, digging his nails deep in her scalp. Serena closed her eyes and lets Calem washes her hair. He scrubs and he scrubs until her honey blonde hair was covered in bubbly soap. He decided to play with her and shape the foam into a funny style. Calem lets out his giggles as he formed the bubbles into a spiraling tower. Serena just puffs her cheeks at him for being the only one in the room with a funny head of soap.

She pours the shampoo in her hand and puts the bottle back. She washes his raven black hair, scrubbing his head until it was smothered in foamy soap. She got her revenge and styles his hair full of soap and shapes it like he just got shocked from a Pikachu. She held her stomach as she was laughing out loud. Calem joined with her and they laughed together.

After they calmed down, they rinse the soap off their heads and they continued relaxing in the tub. Calem and Serena used the bubbles from the bath to lather their arms and chest. Then, they helped scrubbing each other's back. Calem cleanse his girlfriend's smooth back from the sweat she produced. After she was rinsed off, it was his turn to have his back clean.

While Serena was cleaning his strong back with one hand, she reached for the massage oil and placed it nearby her for later. After she gave his back a good cleaning, she rinse the soap off and Calem laid back in the tub.

"Hey, Calem. I want you to sit on the edge of this tub." Serena said.

"Huh? Why?" He asked.

"Just do it."

"O-Okay."

He did as he was told.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Now close your eyes." She said.

He closed them and waited for something to happen. What he felt next was his penis being grabbed and then something damp was wrapping around it. He popped his eyes open and sees Serena sucking him off.

"Why did you told me to close my eyes if you were going to do this?" He asked.

"I thought it would've felt more sensual if you had your eyes closed." She said with her mouth full of his dick.

"I rather see your beautiful face than closing my eyes."

"How sweet." She smiled.

She took his cock deep in her mouth and slurp his shaft and coats it with her saliva. As soon as she felt his cock gradually stiffening, she bobs her head and swirls her tongue around the shaft. She eyed at his reaction and sees his head tip back, his eyes closing, and his mouth releasing his moans. When his cock was close to being almost erect, she took it out of her mouth and strokes the saliva coated shaft. Since it was so slick, she strokes it at a very quick pace.

Now that his dick is fully erect, she grabbed the bottle from earlier and pours it all over her breasts. She rubs the substance around her bosoms and asked her boyfriend, "Did Korrina's boobs felt really good to you?"

His face was flushed and could barely answer her question.

"Now you can get to feel my breasts rubbing your dick."

She sandwich his erect penis with her oily coated bust. Calem gasped and then moans afterwards. Her breasts felt so soft and slippery and she was coating some of that oil onto his shaft. She rubs her shiny mounds all over his pole and felt the beat of his pulse throbbing in between her breasts. When the light hits her right, her bust looks so shiny and it got Calem even harder than usual.

"So tell me, who's boobs are better? Mine of Korrina's?" Serena asked.

"Actually, they both feel the same." He responded.

"When we meet her again, we'll compare and then we'll see about your answer."

She squish her shiny orbs together and moves them up and down. She was prying out lots of moan from her boyfriend and the throbbing from his pole was beating harder and faster. She was moving faster and milking him for all of his cream. Her squishy and slippery breasts had her boyfriend shouting out her name as if it was the only word in his vocabulary.

His dick was tingling in pleasure and there was a familiar sensation coming through his body. Just as she pushed her breasts all the way down, his erect member spurted out his white liquid and it spilled on top of her breasts. Calem sat on the edge of the tub, panting and recovering. Slowly, he sinks back in the bath and continues to regain his strength.

Serena smiles at how much cum he released and spilled upon her bare breasts. She scoop some off with her fingers and feels the texture of it. "I guess you really enjoyed my breasts more. But I still think that we should compare mine with Korrina's."

"We'll worry about that later. For now, it's my turn to please you." Calem said.

"Oh? Still got some more energy?"

"Now I want you to sit on the edge of this tub."

She did so. "What are you going to do to me?"

"You'll see."

He spread her legs apart and inched closer to her sacred entrance. He blew his breath onto her slit and got her womanhood trembling. He then swirl his tongue around the slit, licking everywhere on her nether regions. Slowly, his tongue moved around and licks the flaps of her entrance. Serena was softly gasping in pleasure and she was watching him pleasing her down there. His eyes were closed and she can see his tongue swirling.

His lips wraps around the clit and sucks it like a vacuum and her moans of ecstasy were escaping from her mouth. Then, he clenched the clit with his teeth and grinds it, gnawing at it until she was panting heavily. He pried out a moan from her when he fondles the clit with his tongue. He swirled around it and it caused her entrance to get soaked with her juicy nectar.

His tongue slowly traced over her slit to taste her folds that was soaked in her own fluids. It had a rather unique taste that got him craving for more. He put his entire mouth over her sacred cavern and slid his tongue inside her. He fondles and licks all around inside her soaked cavern and tasting more of her sweet nectar. His mouth sucked her entrance just like a vacuum and slurped more of her juices.

Serena felt like this sensation couldn't get any more wilder or more intense. The volume of her moans increases every minute. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pushed him closer to her snatch for his tongue to go deeper. She then screamed and received an orgasm. Her juicy climax spilled directly into his mouth and he calmly guzzles so much of it. After she finished coming, he pulled back and wiped the leftovers off his chin.

He sees Serena panting and catching her breath from that intense orgasm she had. Her eyes were half closed and she was smiling in bliss. Her body slowly sank back into the tub where she continues to recover her energy. He picked her up and embraced her, wrapping his arms around her back. She embraced him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. After she catch her breath, the couple looked at each other.

"Did you enjoyed it?" He asked.

With a blissful sigh, she responded, "Of course I did."

He smiled at her and they lovingly kissed each other. After they finished cleaning each other up, they got out of the bath and wipe themselves dry. Just as Calem reached for the doorknob, he felt a hand grabbing his limp cock. He looks back and sees Serena pressing her breasts up against his strong back and giving him a cutesy look. He eagerly smiled at her and opened the bathroom door.

His cock was now hard and with the member still in her hand, Serena led her boyfriend to the bed. Tonight, they were going to rock each other's world. He sealed her lips with his own, kissing her with fiery passion. Without breaking any lip contact, Serena sat down on the bed and slowly laid across the mattress with Calem following her. He hovered above her, gently stroking the side of her waist as she cups his cheek and deepens the kiss.

They continued kissing for a few minutes, enjoying each other's lips. After that, they slowly pulled away and lifted their eyelids and see their lover before them. They smiled at each other and Calem was going to go get the condoms, but Serena held him in place, preventing him to leave.

"Don't worry about the condom." She said.

"I just have to cum outside of you, right?"

"That's right!" She said with a smile.

He chuckles and goes along with it anyways.

He positioned his member for penetration. He teased her slit first before he could put it in. He teasingly rubs the head around her soaked flaps, prying whines and whimpers from the honey blonde trainer. He was watching her squirm and wriggle, whining for him to penetrate her already. She tried to have him push it in, but he stops her and continues teasing her.

After a few more minutes of torturing her, he finally pushed his length inside her. She let out a sharp gasp and she arched her back, pushing her breasts against his chest. He held her back with one arm wrapped around her and she can feel his heart pounding against her bosom. With her mouth left wide open, Calem took the chance and took her mouth into his own. His intrusive tongue licked all over her damp mouth in hot caresses.

He rocks his hips with such passion and pushed his length as deep as he can go. He kissed her fiercely and swallowed her moans. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, securing him to her, and then wrapped her arms around his neck. His cock was hitting so deep into her and hitting her sweet spot that drove her to the edge of ecstasy. Just like what she did to Calem, Serena could only moan out her boyfriend's name as if it was the only word she knows.

Quickly, Calem broke the kiss, dropped her body down on the mattress, broke free of Serena's grip, and he pulled out. He strokes his juice coated cock as fast as he could and spilled his seed across her bare breasts once again. She didn't mind the mess, let alone even care for it. However, he wasn't done yet. She gasped one more time and felt two fingers sticking into her hot and soaked cavern.

He quickly pushed his fingers in and out and had her juices spilling out of her. He pried out some moans, groans, whimpers, and whines from her. She was wriggling and writhing, tossing and turning. She moved her hips in synch with his fingers. She grabbed hold of the sheets, bit her lower lip, and released a gasp when her climax appeared once again. Her toes curled in pure ecstasy and her lips curved into a blissful smile. After she finished coming, she puffed out a sigh of rapture.

Together, they laid on the bed, recovering their energy again. Then, Calem wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and held her closely to him. She snuggled under his chin, slowly closed her eyes, and fell asleep. Calem looked over to the table where his pajamas are and thought that he wouldn't need them for tonight anyways. He turned the light off, which was right next to him, covered themselves with the large blanket, and fell asleep along with his girlfriend.

 

Did you like this chapter? Have any thoughts? Concerns? Or Questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	10. A Cave of Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem and Serena enters the Reflection Cave where Serena have the time of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter includes: Threesome F/M/M, Double Penetration, Anal, Voyeurism, and Mirror Sex

Calem and Serena left the hotel feeling satisfied with their services. They took a shower, ate breakfast, which is fantastic, and their clothes were fresh and clean by the use of the laundromat. When they got outside, Serena stretch her arms in the air and gave out a satisfied sigh.

"I feel so great! I feel like I can run a mile!" Serena said.

"If I remember, to get to Shalour City, we must pass the Reflection Cave. Correct?" Calem said.

"That's what Korrina said." She said.

"All right, let's go."

They headed for the Reflection cave, which was beyond route 11. After a few battles with some trainers, they arrived at the entrance of the Reflection Cave.

"Here it is! The Reflection Cave!" Serena said. They entered inside and Serena gasped in awe. This cave was full of mirrors and it was a wonderful delight to see. As they ventured deeper into the cave, they can see their reflections with a crystal clear view, "You know, each time when we visit a cave, it gets prettier and prettier."

"But none of those places compares to your beauty." He said.

She giggles and blushes while covering her face, "Stop it, Calem! You're embarrassing me!"

They continued venturing through the Reflection Cave, battling trainers, and finding their way out of this cave. As they traverse through the cave, they bumped into their old friends.

"Trevor! Tierno!" Serena called out.

Trevor was studying the pokemon living in the cave while Tierno was practicing his dance moves in front of the mirror. They were interrupted with their activities by the blonde trainer and were happy to see their friends.

"It's been a while." Calem said.

"What's up you guys?" Tierno said.

"It certainly has been a while." Trevor said.

Then, they softly gasped and the looks upon their faces were distraught when they saw their friends holding hands.

"Something up?" Serena asked, concerned for her friends.

"You two are...holding hands." Trevor mentioned.

"Hm?" Serena looks down and realized that her other two friends haven't got the news yet. "Oh, that right! Calem and me have become closer now."

"We're a couple is what she's saying." Calem said while sheepishly scratching behind his head.

"Oh... Well, congrats." Tierno said with less enthusiasm.

"What are you guys doing here, anyways?" Calem asked.

"Um... I was studying the pokemon's habitat." Trevor said.

"I was practicing my dance moves." Tierno said.

"Since we're here, you wanna come with us and find a way out of this place?" Serena asked.

"We can catch up." Calem said.

The duo sighed in defeat and reluctantly joins them.

"Yeah." Trevor said.

"Sure." Tierno said.

The four friends find their way out of the cave while chatting and catching up. They bumped into some more trainers and took turns battling them. When they bumped into the next trainer, Serena was up next and accepted the trainer's challenge. While the honey blonde trainer was battling her opponent, Calem, Tierno, and Trevor were talking amongst each other. It was mostly about his relationship with Serena.

"So, how long have you two been a couple?" Tierno asked.

"Um... At least a while." Calem said.

"It should've been obvious to us." Trevor said. "You did have a thing for her."

Then, Calem realized something. "Oh! So that's why you guys are so bummed out." He remembers that he wasn't only one who have feelings for the blonde trainer. "I almost forgot you two liked her, too."

They both sighed again.

"You're lucky, Calem." Trevor said. "You got one of the hottest girl in Kalos to be your girlfriend."

"I bet you already went to second base." Tierno said.

Calem's cheeks turned red as a Tamato Berry as he said, "That, and more. Stuff that I really can't tell you about."

The boys were shocked to hear those words that came out of his mouth. They both sighed in defeat again.

Serena just finished her battle and joins with her group of friends. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, you know, just guy stuff." Calem said.

"Come on, you guys!" Serena said. "That trainer I just beat told me that the exit is not too far."

"Actually..." Trevor started. "I'm just going to stay in this cave for a little longer for studies."

"Me too." Tierno said. "I'm going to continue practicing my dance moves."

"Huh? Are you two okay?" Serena said.

"We're fine." Tierno said.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be okay." Trevor said.

"Uh..." Serena was definitely concern for her friends.

"It was nice catching up with you." Trevor said.

"We better get going now. See ya." Tierno said.

The boys ran past Serena and ventures deeper in the cave.

Serena looks back to Calem. "What was that?"

"I wouldn't worry too much." Calem said.

"They were acting weird." She said.

"They're fine." He said. "They seem normal to me."

She wonders if that was in her head.

"Come on, Serena, we should keep looking for the exit."

She soon forgets about the boys' attitude and nods to her boyfriend's idea.

They continue searching for the end of the cave. As they venture deeper into the cave, they made a wrong turn and stumbled upon a dead end. But they couldn't be more grateful. The dead end was a glorious spot. The walls were surrounded with multiple mirrors at every angle, a small trickle of water flows down to a small pool of water around the corner, and there were rocks that were placed around the corners and they were shining and sparkling.

Serena was awed at this place. "Hey, Calem? Let's take a break here and relax for a moment." She said. "Doesn't this place look beautiful?"

"It's glorious." He said.

They both eyed a lone boulder big enough for a person to lay on. An idea came to blonde girl's head. "And maybe we can have some fun while we're here, too."

He looks back at her. "Oh, really?"

She nods. "Mm-hmm. Today's my safe day. So you can come inside me as much as you want for today."

"Is that so?"

"No fooling."

"Well then." He took her hands into his. "I'm going to have so much fun with you."

She wantonly giggles and said, "What are you going to do to me?"

"Taking my time with you and making you scream in pleasure. I'm going to make you feel so much pleasure that I--"

"Please, no words. Just action."

He chuckles. "Of course."

They walked over to the boulder and he gave her an order. "I want you to take all of your clothes off."

She did so and she slowly strip her garments off in front of him. Calem's erection was gradually getting stiff and soon enough, a bulge formed in his pants. After she stripped off her last garment, she sat on the boulder, and in his eyes, she looked like a marvelous statue posing in front of him.

"Are you going to join me, too?" She asked.

"I will. But first, can I look inside your bag to look for something?"

"Sure."

He searched through her bag and found her sleeping mask.

"You know, I do plan on using that someday." She said.

"Today's your chance to use it now."

"Never thought I use it for something so kinky."

He puts the mask over her eyes, blinding her, and all she sees is nothing but darkness. She slowly lays down on the boulder and getting herself comfortable.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Comfy." She replied.

"Good. Now give me a few moments to get myself ready." He said.

She heard his footsteps leaving the spot, leaving her all alone. She wonders what sort of plan he has in mind. But, while he's getting ready, she decided to get herself all warmed up for him. Her hands cups her bare breasts, caressing them and stroking her fingers all over her mounds. Goosebumps started to prickle out of her skin, and her nipples started to get erect and hard. She pinched her perky nipples and mewled. They felt so sensitive and she continues to pinch them with her fingers.

One hand reached down towards her snatch. Her palm slowly rubs against her entrance. She played with her clit, twirling it in her fingers while she squeezed her breast. She slide her finger up and down on her slit. She mewled from this pleasurable sensation. Then, she inserts her middle finger inside her snatch and begins pumping her digit into her. She continues to knead her breast and tugs her perky nipple as she raised her hips to pump her finger faster and deeper into her.

Her soft gasps and moans echoed through the cave. Her pussy was so moist and warm, ready for a cock to fill inside her. She continues to play with herself, but made sure not to come soon since that will be Calem's job to finish her off. She felt so vulnerable like this. As if someone could take her right now while she is pleasuring herself. Then, she heard footsteps approaching.

"Sorry I took so long." She calmed down when she recognized her boyfriend's voice. "Were you bored?"

"Not really. I was just here playing with myself and getting warmed up for you."

"That's good. Now let's get started." He said. "I'm going to put it in your mouth now."

She licked her lips as she heard footsteps getting closer to her. She opened her mouth and waited for his cock to sink into her mouth. When her lips and tongue felt a cock going inside her mouth, something was off. As she sucks and swirls her tongue around the shaft, it felt a bit small. She thought that Calem must've softened up or maybe he just felt tired and wasn't feeling up for it today. She would've asked, but the moaning encourages her to continue on.

But even the moaning seemed a bit off, it almost came off as a whimper. Calem doesn't whimper like that or even make noises like that before. Those sounds he makes were new to her. She thought she was just imagining it and continues sucking her boyfriend off. She felt a hand stroking through her thigh, caressing it to access her moist pussy. She spread her legs apart and lets her boyfriend caress her sex.

She felt fingers sliding up and down on her entrance. "Wow, Serena! You're so wet down here!" Calem said.

She squirmed a little when she felt two fingers slipping inside and pumping deep inside her. Her pussy made some squishy lewd noises when he pushes his digits in and out. "Man, your pussy is so hot! Your walls are so wet and slick! You are so ready for me, aren't you?"

She felt his dick hardening and fully erect. Something's still isn't right. Calem's erect, so she would have at least half of his cock in her mouth. She felt his fingers slipping out and he spread her slit apart. She felt the cool air blowing into her hot hole. His fingers moved away from her snatch and she felt a cock going into her pussy.

Wait... Another cock?! Something was definitely off! She took the cock out of her mouth and took off the sleeping mask and what she saw, shocked her. She saw her two friends, Trevor and Tierno, naked as her and surrounding her. Tierno was halfway inside her and Trevor was standing next to her face with his dick fully erect. She noticed Trevor's penis was covered in saliva and she started to piece things all together and realized that she was sucking him off, which explains why his penis was a bit smaller than Calem's, and he was also the one who made those whimpering sounds.

"Trevor!? Tierno?!" Serena exclaimed and covered her bare breasts, even though the boys already saw them and they were naked just like she is. She noticed that Calem was standing next to Trevor, fully clothed, and his fingers were coated in her fluids. At least she knows that it was her boyfriend who was fingering her. "W-What's going on?!" She exclaimed, demanding to know.

"Trevor and Tierno will be busy with you." Calem said.

"What?!" She exclaimed. "Why would they want to have sex with me?! Are they going to use my body for their own sexual desires?"

"You haven't notice it, have you?" Calem asked. "These guys had a crush on you, just like I did." He said.

"What?!" Serena was surprised to hear that.

"I felt bad for them. So, I'm going to let them have their fun with you." Calem said.

She recognize this scene before. It was just like how she would standby and let other women take her man for their amusement.

"Serena, I think you look really pretty." Tierno said.

"We really love you, Serena." Trevor said. "Please, let us take you!"

She looks at the boys and back to Calem, who gives her a nod of approval, just like she gave him nods of approval. She gulps, blushed, looks away from the boys, and said, "O-Okay. Y-You can have sex with me." She removes her arms away and exposes her breasts to the boys once again.

Trevor and Tierno smiled in glee and said, "Thanks, Serena!"

Tierno begins pumping his member into her and she puts Trevor's dick back into her mouth and resumes slurping his entire shaft. Tierno felt a bit chubby, but he wasn't big like Calem, but he also wasn't smaller than Trevor. Serena's hot and moist walls tightly squeezed his chubby shaft, massaging his length and making the dancer moan. She swirl her tongue around Trevor's entire shaft and cradles his balls, earning whines and whimpers from her little buddy.

Tierno gripped her waist and thrusts his hips vigorously into her, pumping his entire length into her tight pussy. Her pussy is so slick, it was easy for him to slide his length in and out of her in a rapid pace. He slams his groin against hers and hits the spots that sends shockwaves of rapture through her entire body. Their genitals were making such lewd and squishy noises as their fleshes slapped against each other.

Trevor's whimpers and moans escapes from his mouth as Serena's lips wraps around the head and sucks the tip while she was licking the slit. She took his balls and gently squeeze them in her hand, prying more whines from him. He suddenly took ahold of her head and started thrusting his hips into her mouth. He was moaning out in pleasure as he eagerly thrusts. The tip of his cock almost hits her tonsils and the sensation intensifies when her moans were vibrating his cock.

The guys couldn't take it anymore. Together, they moan in ecstasy and came into Serena's mouth and pussy. Serena gulped down some of Trevor's creamy semen while her pussy was being filled with Tienro's thick cum. After they finished, they pulled away and Serena was catching her breath. She thought that it was enough for them, but she was sadly wrong. She eyed Trevor's cock and sees that it was still rock hard. She looked at Tierno's and sees that it is still firm and standing.

"It's my turn to be inside Serena this time, Tierno." Trevor said.

"Fair enough." Tierno said. "You can take that part while I can be inside her ass."

"If you're going to do that, you should at least make her ass slick." Calem said and approached the gang with a bottle of lube that Viola gave Serena.

He coated two of his fingers with lubrication, and fingers her ass. He pumps his digits deep into her rectum, pushing them in and out until it made a nice soft wet squishy sound. Then, he spread his fingers and opens her butt. His fingers were slowly spreading her anus apart until is slick and ready. When he was finished with her, he resume letting the guys have their fun. The three of them reposition themselves. Serena was laying on top of Tierno's soft body while Trevor was laying on top of her.

Tierno slips his cock into her slick ass and rams inside her while Trevor sinks his dick into her creamy pussy and began slamming his hips into her and burying his face in between her bosoms. Tierno was holding her hips, ramming his cock in her ass while Trevor was hugging her, holding onto her body and not letting go as he slams his cock deep into her hot cavern.

Serena shouts out her moans of ecstasy. She feels them moving inside her in different paces. She feels the sizes going through her holes, Tierno's fat cock was spreading her anal passage apart while Trevor's small member was sliding through and somehow hitting the spots that made her head spin with rapture. The boys can feel each other moving through her holes.

Serena looks at Calem, who was standing by and smiling at her. He was examining very closely, watching her face slowly becoming erotic and lewd due to having two cocks inside both of her holes. He smirked and said to her, "You look like you're enjoying it, aren't you, Serena?"

"S-Sort of." She replied, almost with a moan.

"Sort of?" Calem said. "I don't think so. Your face says otherwise." He said. "Just take a look at your face right over there." He points to the place that was on Serena's right side and she sees herself in the reflection on the wall. "And over there..." He points the mirror just behind Calem. "Over there..." He points to the mirror right above him in the corner. "And right there." He points to the mirror right in front of the trio.

She can see her holes being filled up with cocks. She can see Tierno moving his hips up at her and she can see Trevor's cute butt moving up and down and sinking his dick into her cavern. She also saw her lewd expression and it says that she is enjoying the sensation of her two friends filling her pussy and ass with their cocks. Just watching herself getting fucked in front of the mirror was making her so hot.

Trevor cried out in ecstasy when he felt her walls were tightening up. In an sexual instinct, Trevor begin to move his hips in a fervor manner. His pace was slowly picking up and Serena can see his bum gradually increasing pace and she felt his cock slamming hard and deep into her snatch. His groin was covered in a creamy, gooey mess as he thrusts wildly into her.

Tierno was getting close to his orgasm. He tightly gripped her waist and pounds her ass with intense force. His groin was slamming against her ass cheeks and made some slapping flesh sounds that goes well along with Trevor's squelching wet slaps when his groin was smacking against Serena's. The boys' thrusts were getting frenzy, slamming into her holes and filling her body with unrelenting euphoria.

She tries to look away from her reflection, but no matter where she looked, she always sees herself with lewd expression on her face, her friends filling her slick holes with their hard, firm length, and blushed cheeks and gritted expressions from the boys. The boys shouted and filled her holes with their creamy cum. She softly gasps as she feels their cum flowing into her womb and rectum.

Her entrance was overflowing with the boys' cum and it made a gooey, sticky mess between Trevor's and her groin. They pulled out again and their cum were flowing out of her holes and spilling onto the ground. She was suddenly repositioned and was quite surprised that the boys aren't even done yet. Tierno was laying on top of her while Trevor was standing right behind him.

"You guys aren't even close to being done, yet?!" Serena exclaimed.

"Sorry, Serena." Tierno said. "But our penises aren't satisfied yet."

"I still want to have sex with you some more." Trevor said.

She felt Tierno's fat cock inserting inside her. Then, she felt Trevor's cock trying to insert inside her pussy, too.

She squeaked and yelped out, "Wait! Guys, you can't do that! That's too much!"

"Hey, try not to break her, will ya?" Calem said. "I like her to be just the same after you're done with her."

Trevor somehow slips his dick inside her and she squealed when she felt two cocks spreading her insides apart. The boys moaned when her insides were welcoming their members by squeezing and tightening around their length. They waited for her to get adjusted to having both cocks in one hole. She feels their members throbbing and pulsing inside her pussy and the boys feel her cum soaked snatch coating their cocks with her fluids. With their cum filled into her womb and having two cocks inside her, she felt so stuffed.

When she was ready, the boys moved as one and thrusts their lengths into her. They were getting too excited and started rubbing her insides in different paces. She feels them thrusting into her, sometimes individually, and sometimes in synch. Whether it's the former or latter, they were stretching her apart. Their cocks were rubbing each other, slipping and sliding as they were eagerly pushing their entire length in.

"Serena! Your pussy feels so good!" Trevor moaned.

Her snatch made some squelching wet noises when her entrance was being slammed against their crotches. Trevor eagerly slapped against her groin, not slowing down for even a moment. His hips were rocking so quickly into her, pushing his dick as deep as he can into her moist cunt. He was shouting out so much of his whines, whimpers, and moans as his cock was being pleased by her insides.

"You're getting tight! I don't think I can hold on much longer!" Tierno moaned.

She felt the force of the dancer's hips ramming into her. Tierno was shoving his cock so forcefully and deep into her dirty hole. Her insides were being assaulted by cocks. When one pulls away, the other pushes forward. When their thrusts are synchronized, they were stretching her some more and filled her pussy with immense pleasure. They were making so much sloppy noises that was so embarrassing for her to hear.

Serena was only letting out raspy moans as she feels the boys hitting the sweet spots. Her head was laying down on the surface and she looks at herself in the mirror up on the ceiling. She sees Tierno's fat body moving back and forth and sees Trevor thrusting into her with such enthusiasm. She also sees a lewd smile slowly appearing on her face and she lose herself in this unimaginable sensation. With each thrusts, she receives an endless amount of sheer ecstasy. She was drooling, she was seeing stars, and her pussy tightly clenches their cocks, milking them and making the boys shout out a moan.

"Oh yes! More! Fuck me more!" Serena moaned.

She was finally getting into it. She was letting the boys rough her up and making a mess inside her. Their cocks were stirring her insides around, striking her sweet spots, and stretching her to her limits. As soon as the boys made their final thrusts, the trio moaned loudly as they all received their climax. She felt very stuffed with having both cocks inside her and filling her cunt with their thick creamy goo.

The three of them panted to catch their breath. Their waned strength was slowly returning to them. Serena can feel their cum stirring around inside her womb. Trevor and Tierno were the first to recover. They pulled out and their huge hot loads were gushing out of her drenched cavern. Their members have finally gotten limp and it wouldn't get hard anytime soon. They were finally finished with her and felt very satisfied. They cleaned themselves up and got dressed. With gleeful smiles, they thanked their friends for giving them a good time.

"We can't ever thank you enough, Calem." Trevor said.

"We like to thank Serena, too. She's been a good friend for letting us cum inside her." Tierno said.

"Hey, no problem. What are friends for?" Calem said.

"We should get going." Trevor said. "Shalour City is just past this cave and we already heard about the Mega Evolution. It's something I'm looking forward to."

"Okay. We'll catch up with you later then." Calem said.

"See you soon, Calem." Tierno said. "And thanks for letting us have closure."

"Okay, you guys. See ya." Calem said and waves goodbye to them when they left the spot.

He looks back over to Serena, who was still laying on the boulder, recovering her waning energy. He approached her and saw what a hot mess she was. Her entire body was sheeted in sweat, her shiny groin was sticky with her fluids, her pussy was messy with cum splattered around her entrance and thighs, and her face was flushed. She looked at Calem, who was smiling at her.

"Why... Why did you plan this?" She asked.

"I told you before. Those guys had a crush on you and I felt bad for them." He said.

"How did you even plan this?"

"This is nothing more than just a happy accident. Bumping into the Trevor and Tierno. Stumbling upon this place. Not to mention that today is your safe day. The stars were aligned and I took advantage to this situation."

 

Flashback...

 

Serena was naked, lying on the boulder, and had a sleeping mask put over her eyes, blinding her.

"Now give me a few moments to get myself ready." Calem said.

He left the spot for a few moments to make a call. He pulled out his Holo Caster that Sina gave him and called his friends, Trevor and Tierno. They picked up and sees the holograms of their friends.

"Hey, are you guys still in the cave?" Calem asked.

"Yeah." Trevor said.

"What's up?" Tierno asked.

"I got something to show you. I'm sending you my location. Hurry over here." He said and hangs up.

He didn't have to wait long for his friends to show up.

"Okay, Calem, what it is you want to show us?" Trevor asked.

"When we get in there, I need you to keep quiet. No sudden noises from both of you." Calem said.

"What for?" Tierno asked.

"It's a surprise." Calem said. But he didn't refer spoiling the surprise to them.

When they entered in the spot, Trevor and Tierno covered their mouth to silence their gasps of surprise. They didn't believe what they were seeing. Serena was laying on a boulder, her hips were raised in the air as she was fingering herself fast and deep while she was twisting and tugging her perky nipple. They noticed that she was wearing a sleeping mask.

"I sort of felt sorry for you guys. So, I'm going to make it up to you." Calem said. "You have this chance to have some fun with Serena. She thinks we are the only ones in here. But she doesn't know that." He said. "It's okay to cum inside her, she won't mind."

"C-Calem, are you sure?" Trevor asked as he tries to contain the excitement in his voice.

"Can we, really?" Tierno asked.

He smiles and nods at them.

With gleeful expressions, Trevor and Tierno disrobe themselves and were about to rush over to her, but Calem stops them before they could even take a step. "Remember to be quiet." He said. "Tiptoe your way over there. I'll make sure she knows that those footsteps are from me."

Tierno and Trevor quietly sneak over to Serena's location while Calem calmly walk over to her.

"Sorry I took so long. Were you bored?" Calem asked.

The boys got a closer look at her body. Her breasts were inflating and deflating when she was breathing in and out. Her nipples were erect from the cool breeze blowing through her body.

"Not really. I was just here playing with myself and getting warmed up for you." Serena said.

"That's good." He points to Trevor and crooked his finger to signal him to come closer to her face. "Now let's get started." He said. "I'm going to put it in your mouth now."

Trevor approached closer to Serena as she opened her mouth, waiting for a cock to slip inside. Trevor puts his dick in her mouth and his eyes got wide when she started sucking him off. He let out some soft whimpers and moans. Calem puts his finger on his lips to signal him to stay quiet. Trevor covers his mouth with his hands to hush his sounds of pleasure.

Calem's hand stroked against her thigh, caressing it to access her moist pussy. She spread her legs apart and Tierno's jaw dropped when he saw her pink glistening pussy. It was so wet and tender, just waiting for something to be inserted inside her.

Calem's fingers were sliding up and down on her entrance. "Wow, Serena! You're so wet down here!" He said.

Tierno's length was gradually getting firm. He saw two fingers slipping into her pussy, pumping deep inside her, and making some squishy wet noises.

"Man, your pussy is so hot! Your walls are so wet and slick! You are so ready for me, aren't you?" Calem said.

When he said that, both Tierno and Trevor got immediately erect. He slipped his fingers out of her drenched cavern and he spread her folds apart. Tierno covered his mouth to hush his gasp and his hard breathing. He can see the inside of her amazing pink delectable pussy. He looks back at Calem and he gave him a nod of approval to put his penis inside his girlfriend. He moved his hand away from her crotch and Tierno sinks his cock into her soaked entrance.

 

"...And the rest is history." Calem said.

Serena was definitely surprised that Calem planned this sort of thing.

"You should definitely look at yourself." Calem said. "You look like slut with so much cum leaking out of you."

She looks up at the mirror in the ceiling and saw what a hot mess she was.

He knelt down in front of her pussy and spread her flaps open as more of their cum were oozing out of her sacred area. "Man, they really did a number on you. So much cum is coming out of you. You've done so much for them." He said as he watch their cum dripping endlessly from her insides. "The way how Trevor and Tierno took you got me so hard. I know you've been through a lot, but I need you to tough it out a little longer." He said. He stands up and unzips his pants.

His cock was throbbing and beating, the tip was covered in pre-cum, and it looks like he could blow anytime now. He only disrobe his pants and underwear and reposition themselves so Serena was on top of Calem with her back facing him while he was laying down on the boulder. He slowly inserts his rock hard member deep into her dirty cunt. He felt the creamy goo coating his length as he continues to push through her. Despite what Trevor and Tierno did, her pussy wasn't too loose. It still felt snug just like how he always puts it in.

When he was fully sheathed inside her, he held her waist and rocks his hips up against her. Cum were ejecting out of her pussy with each thrusts he makes. Serena softly moans when the tip reached for her cervix. Trevor and Tierno were good, but nothing beats Calem's size. He can reach for the entrance for the cervix, his pace can make her moan in rapture, and the force of his thrusts can make her head spin with ecstasy.

The sound of her moist pussy making suctioning noises echoed through the empty cave along with her delightful moans that was music to Calem's ears. She looked around the cave and sees nothing but reflections of herself being fucked again by her boyfriend. Her body and breasts were bouncing along with his thrusts, her sweat were bouncing off her jiggling tits, and his groin was slapping hard against her ass cheeks. She looked like a slut in heat.

That lewd smile returns to her face again and her hips moved to synchronized with his pace. With her energy returning to her, she plunged herself deep onto his pole, having his length reach spots that made her shout in ecstasy. She can see his cock plunging deep into her and her insides suddenly got tight again. Her hips slam down onto his groin like a wild pokemon in heat. She's seeing how fast their pace was going, his balls smacking against her entrance, and her pussy swallowing his entire cock again and again. She couldn't stop her hips from moving if she wanted to.

In unison, the couple received their orgasm when he shoved his entire cock deep into her pussy again. She felt his cock throbbing and filling her womb with his cum. Her stomach was so full of cum. She sees his semen seeping out and trickling down to his balls. After he was finished coming inside her, she feels him gradually softening inside him until it was limp. She saw his soft cock slid out of her pussy and sees more sperm gushing out of her womanhood.

She fell back and laid against his heaving chest. She looks up at the mirror in the ceiling and sees a hot mess gushing out from her genital, her inflating breasts as she heaves, her erotic smile, and her boyfriend's arm wrapping around her waist, holding her close to him while she rests. Calem gained his second wind and puts her to side to dismount the boulder.

He cleaned himself up first with a washcloth and puts on some pants after that, then, he cleans her pussy by wiping away the sticky mess left on her groin with a towel. Then, he cleans her insides by sticking a bottle of water deep inside her snatch and pours the water inside her womb to wash away all of the cum. It seemed a waste to use the bottle since it barely had any effect, but it worked nonetheless. He took another water bottle from his bag and did the same with her ass.

She felt so relaxed as the water was swirling around her insides and washing away the liquids inside her. The water was flowing out of her holes and cleaning the insides from the white gooey cream. When her insides were clean, he dressed her since she was too tired. When he finished, he carried her on his back while she was resting. She deserved it, too, since she's been through so much fucking and orgasms. Her entire body felt like putty.

Her strength was gradually returning as Calem made his way towards the exits. She smiles at him for being a supportive boyfriend. It took him a few minutes, but he finally found the exit. They were finally here. They were at the city where Calem gets his next badge. (And have some sexy time with Korrina, too.) Shalour City.

"Hey, Calem, you can put me down now. I can walk." Serena said.

"You're feeling better?" Calem asked.

"Mm-hmm." She nods.

After he puts her down, she smooched him on the cheek. "Thanks for carrying me."

"It's the least I can do after what I put you through."

"Come on, let's go visit Korrina. She must be waiting for us at the gym." She said with a erotic look on her face.

His face was flushed and he nervously gulped.

 

Do you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


End file.
